Diario Prohibido
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: Un libro, una curiosidad, una excitación... que podría hacer Severus Snape con un libro negro con bordes dorados y que no sabia quien era su dichoso dueño. Solo en pensar a quien le pertenecía le abría una curiosidad inmensa... la excitación que lo abarcaba era tan grande que solo un pequeño e indefenso libro lo llevaba a perder la cordura. ¿Podrá encontrar a quien le pertenece?
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**LEER POR FAVOR:**

**Primero que todo es nuestra primera historia de Severus y Hermione así que sean benévolas con nosotras TT-TT la historia cambia y varia un poco se sitúa después de la guerra con Lord Voldemort y hay muchos cambios. Algunas muertes no ocurrieron y otras si. Así que no se extrañen que aparezcan los personajes vivos. Otra cosa son los personajes Mione y Sev que ya no se odian como antes y que él ha cambiado su aptitud por completo es otro, nuestra historia abarca muchas cosas y cambia por completo la trama de Harry Potter así que esperamos que les guste cualquier duda enviarnos un PM.**

**Prologo**

La guerra por fin había terminado dejando muchos heridos y muertes interminables que muchos lloraron, el castillo impresionante en que vivía desde niña quedo en ruinas e irreconocible, los Mortifagos algunos escaparon después de la muerte del señor Tenebroso. Harry lucho con gran valentía y todos estábamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas por un mundo mejor y en lo que creímos nada de la tiranía de Voldemor y sus seguidores. Bellatrix me hizo un daño increíble sentía mucho dolor pero no rencor ni odio hacia ella solo rabia incontrolable, y Lucius Malfoy… él… solo él me causo un daño terrible, marcas en mis brazos, abdomen, y espalda, por mas que yo gritara y suplicara él no se detenía, seguía dándome con su látigo sin clemencia, riéndose y disfrutando de cada rato de mis lagrimas y dolor. Delirando de que yo era suya y que le pertenecía para toda la vida.

Harry y Ron llegaron a mi rescate y me salvaron de las garras de ese ser tan despreciable para mí que no soportaba su sola presencia ante mí, Draco aunque imposible me salvo con la ayuda de Harry, Ron y Minerva de ese enorme calabozo en una torre que daba una ventana a un acantilado en donde estaba prisionera. Padre e Hijo lucharon lanzándose maleficios que rebotaban en las paredes, Harry ayudo a Draco lazando un Avada haciendo que Lucius cayera de la torre hacia el vacio del mar que las olas eran furiosas con el viento y los estruendos de la tormenta que se desato en ese momento. La lluvia caía con mucha fuerza y el cielo se torno oscuro que si no tenias luz no podrías ver nada, entonces sucedió lo inevitable, Lucius hizo un hechizo de levitar y me capturo, soltando una carcajada de que el había ganado.

Se fue alejando de la torre y se podían escuchar los ecos de los gritos de todos llamándome y cuando creía que nadie me salvaría y todo estaba perdido... Apareció él al mi rescate aunque increíble y absurdo que él estuviera aquí, Lucios lazo un mar de maldiciones a él. Se lanzaron Avadas y otros hechizos hasta que uno le atravesó el corazón a Lucius y me soltó cayendo los dos a un risco con rosca, cuando me resine a vivir y morir de una vez… mi mente me dijo "Vive por el bien del mañana" así que trate de aferrarme mas a mi vida aunque sabia que era imposible, él hizo un hechizo de levitación y me salvo de la muerte que estaba predestinada para mi.

**M.G.**

**N/a: holis esto es solo una muestra de lo que va la historia el capitulo 1 promete mucho y si han dejado Rews tendrá el capi 1 de una vez chicas. Saludos y besos.**


	2. Chapter 2¡Diario perdido¡

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**LEER POR FAVOR:**

**Primero que todo es nuestra primera historia de Severus y Hermione así que sean benévolas con nosotras TT-TT la historia cambia y varia un poco se sitúa después de la guerra con Lord Voldemort y hay muchos cambios. Algunas muertes no ocurrieron y otras si. Así que no se extrañen que aparezcan los personajes vivos. Otra cosa son los personajes Mione y Sev que ya no se odian como antes y que él ha cambiado su aptitud por completo es otro, nuestra historia abarca muchas cosas y cambia por completo la trama de Harry Potter así que esperamos que les guste cualquier duda enviarnos un PM.**

**Capitulo 1 ¡El Diario perdido Diario Encontrado!**

Después de la guerra ha pasado un año y el director de Hogwarts Dumbledore y la subdirectora Minerva McGonagall, muchos profesores que siguen aquí y otros que fueron contratados y en esos esta el profesor Severus Snape, un profesor que hace años dio clases de pociones en Hogwarts pero que nunca lo había visto en mi vida aunque se me hiciera conocido no lograba recordar. Él me dio el año pasado antes de que la guerra empezara y ahora que nos volvemos haber las caras, él me hacia la vida imposible en pociones con que no sabia hacer una simple poción de curación y que para que leía tanto si no lo aplicaba en clases "Que tiene con pasarme al pizarrón" cada vez que puede me pasa a la pizarra a que haga un ejercicio o los ingredientes de una poción. Como lo odio por hacerme hacer eso, soy inteligente lo admito, también me gusta leer, pero sobre todo soy una chica normal que me gusta distraerme y hacer cosas de chicas, salir, maquillarme, vestirme a la moda Muggles. Ya no me preocupo tanto por mis notas y ser la niña perfecta por que se que eso no me lleva a nada solo a que me miren con desprecio y se quieran aprovechar de mi cerebro, ahora solo mantengo mis notas altas y dejo que los demás respondan en clases, ya no intervengo como antes cuando hacen una pregunta solo me quedo callada aunque la sepa. El profesor Snape siempre tiene que pasar a alguien al pizarrón y que resuelva un ejercicio que nunca nos había dado y para saber en que tiene que reforzarnos él "menudo idiota" él no se la tomo con nadie solo que era un idiota o amargado "murciélago de las mazmorras".

Todo a cambiado en Hogwarts pero no para mal si no para bien y eso me gusta, ya que cuando no tenemos nada que hacer en las tardes podemos ir al pueblo y eso me gusta mucho por que me encanta ir allá a comprar ropa, y también me fascina ir al bosque prohibido "nadie sabe eso" a despegar mi mente y escribir mi diario mmm… se podría decir de fantasías prohibidas "pervertida, si lo soy lo admito" pero ahora mi mayor problema es que, estamos a mitad del año y no encuentro mi maldito diario y quien donde estará, siempre lo llevo conmigo desde que una vez Ginny lo trato de leer creyendo que era un libro común. Mi Diario es negro con bordes dorados dándole un toque bonito es del tamaño de un cuaderno y con muchas hojas. Ahora no se donde lo he dejado por que no lo consigo ni vivo ni muerto.

-Ginny, Ginny-dije insistente tocando su puerta-Ginebra ábreme por favor.

-yaa.. voy-dijo con voz soñolienta y es que eran la ocho de la mañana-que pasa Mione tengo sueño ya viste la hora y es sábado.

-lo siento, pero es que no he dejado el libro negro con bordes dorados en tu habitación-dije casi desesperada-no lo encuentro.

-entra y lo buscamos-dijo-y que sea rápido para dormir que a las 1 me viene a buscar Harry para irnos.

-si, si lo se-dije entrando.

Buscamos por todos lados y en cada rincón de la habitación de Ginny, gavetas, armarios, hasta en las cajas de zapatos por si las dudas, en el baño, en todos lados y mi Diario sigue sin aparecer. Lo bueno es que no tenia nombre y nada que me comprometiera pero seria gusto que lo encontrara antes que alguien lo hiciera, ese diario no puede caer en manos vírgenes "bueno mentes puras, por que la mía no lo es" lo que contiene ese Diario son cosas personales e importantes para mi y ahora resulta que no aparece el bendito Diario.

-No esta Mione esta confirmado-dijo Ginny-ahora me voy a dormir amiga tengo mucho sueño.

-esta bien-suspire-descansa, que cuando te paras temprano eres cascarrabias.

-¡eso no es cierto¡-dijo.

-si lo es-dije riéndome-ahora duerme vieja cascarrabias.

-Oh, cállate-dijo riéndose también.

Cerré la puerta y decidí ir al comedor haber si lo he dejado en la mesa tirado cuando fui a desayunar, camine por los pasillos del castillo sin resignarme por que sabia que lo encontraría tarde o temprano así que seguí caminando y observando por todos lados si lo conseguía en un rincón, estatua, ventana, pero nada, seguí sin conseguirlo.

-Señorita Granger-dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-Hola profesor Dumbledore-dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces tu solita por aquí y en sábado?-dijo alegre-deberías salir muchacha y disfrutar de tus días libres.

-Lo siento profesor pero es que… ando estudiando-mentí-para pociones tengo examen.

No exactamente era mentira el examen si iba pero dentro de 2 semanas y tenia mucho tiempo para estudiar.

-No debería estresarse tanto señorita Granger-dijo-tome un caramelito de limón.

-Gracias profesor-dije tomando el caramelo-que pase un buen día.

-lo mismo digo Granger-dijo y se fue.

Camine hasta llegar al gran comedor y estaban sentados los Gemelos Fred y George Weasley que peleaban por algo, me fui acercando y me miraron sonriendo con malicioso "Ohhh eso no es bueno".

-Mione que bueno que te vemos-dijo Fred.

-Si Mione Buenos Días-Dijo George-estamos hablando sobre la poción Brillo luminoso.

-Hola chicos buen día-dije sonriendo-y que hace esa poción?

-bueno es para pintar las uñas-dijo Fred.

-así las chicas se les hará mas fácil el pintar y el secado de ella-dijo George.

-y queríamos saber si…-dijo Fred haciendo una pausa.

-tu querías…-le siguió George.

-NOOOOOO-dije.

-Pero si todavía no te hemos dicho nada-dijo Fred.

-además te va a gustar-dijo George haciendo un puchero.

-Mi respuesta es No y no-dije seria-además se que todas sus pociones tienen efectos secundarios y eso no me conviene no vaya hacer que algo me pase en las manos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Fred fingiendo desconcierto-si eso nunca pasa.

-Además quien nos ayudara si no tú-dijo George.

-Chicos cuando yo me junto con ustedes nada bueno sale de eso así que no-dije yéndome-además estoy ocupada, y de por casualidad no han visto un libro negro con bordes dorados?

-No se George lo has visto?-dijo Fred mirando a su hermano.

-No será el libro Negro de bordes dorados?-dijo George con una sonrisa.

Rodé los ojos y es que con ellos no se puede.

-chicos no estoy para juegos lo han visto si o no-dije desesperada-es muy importante para mi.

-esta bien, esta bien-dijo George-pero no te alteres.

-si Mione deberías salir con un chico-dijo Fred- si quieres te doy una poción de amor y al chico que quieras lo tienes a tus pies.

-No necesito eso yo estoy bien así-dije-entonces me dirán o tendré que seguir buscando?

-hay Mione hoy te levantastes con la pata izquierda-dijo George.

-será el pie George-lo corregí.

-si, si lo que sea-dijo Fred-bueno chica pervertida.

-Hey yo no soy pervertida-mentí y me sonroje.

-jajaja si tienes razón eres la chica mas moralista que hemos conocido-dijo George.

-en fin tu libro esta en la biblioteca-dijo Fred-lo has dejado hay cuando estábamos investigando todos para el trabajo del profesor Remus.

-¡TOUCHE!-grite.

Y cuando me disponía a irme a toda marcha Fred me agarro del brazo.

-Espera hay pequeña Mione-dijo Fred en un susurro.

-Ahora que?-dije frustrada.

-falta nuestro pago querida-dijo George.

-y que quieren que haga?-dije en un suspiro.

Fred y George se miraron entre si y de sus manos que estaban atrás de sus espaldas sacaron el esmalte creado por ellos.

-Oh no¡-Dije.

**Severus POV**

Todos estos ineptos buenos para nada que no saben hacer una simple poción de curación, todas las niñas estaban vueltas locas por mi creo que les hace ilusión que el profesor de piel blanca y nariz deformada sea su amante, Jad¡ como me hacen reír esas niñitas estúpidas que piensan que yo caería tan bajo para estar con una de ellas, es que si hacen algo mal hay que decirle las verdades, si hacen algo mas son brutos, si explota su caldero súper idiotas, que puedo decir me gustan los insultos. Me gusta pasar a mis alumnos al pizarrón haber que tanto saben de ingredientes para una poción perfecta pero como siempre estos infelices nunca saben nada o lo hacen a medias.

-Severus hijos que haces tan tarde en la biblioteca-dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-uhm.

-Siempre tan comunicativo hijo-dijo sonriendo.

-No tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestar a los demás-dije serio.

-hay pero que estrés-dijo Albus- Un caramelito de limón.

-No quiero otro de tus estúpidos caramelos.

-Severus deja de arrugar el seño que se te harán arrugas-dijo

-si tengo arrugas o no es mi problema-dije frustrado- ahora si pudieras dejarme solo.

-vamos hablar-dijo.

-de que?

-como es que rejuvenecistes unos 5 años-dijo.

-Ni yo mismo tengo idea-dije-solo se que da revuelo entre las jovencitas mi apariencia.

-mírale el lado positivo.

-y cual seria viejo.

-que ahora eres todo un rompe corazones.

-no se que tiene que ver eso con mi rejuvenecimiento-dije alzando una ceja.

-que puede ser que encuentres a tu media naranja.-dijo.

-aja y que los patos vuelen-dije con sarcasmo.

-lo único que se que te ves igual que hace un año solo que mas joven-dijo-de 30 años a 26 no es mucho hijo.

-en eso si te doy la razón-dije-es un hechizo del señor tenebroso que no se rompe.

-es mejor que te quedes así-dijo Albus pícaro-haber si vas rompiendo el hielo.

-uhm…

-bueno hijo te dejo voy con mi amada Minerva-dijo Albus y desapareció.

Me quede solo leyendo un libro de pociones Tomo I y es que por lo menos esto me entretiene, me levante a guardar el libro en su sitio correspondiente cuando en una de las mesas mas alejadas estaba un libro fuera de su estante. Me acerque a el y lo agarre en mi mano era un libro negro azabache con bordes dorados y estaba cerrado con un conjuro de voz de mando, así que no era un libro de la biblioteca si no que le pertenecía a alguien de los alumnos. El libro llamaba la atención y mas con esa decoración que tenia y si te fijabas bien en una esquina tenia las inicial de M. hice memoria haber si se me hacia reconocido en algún nombre pero nada me vino a la mente "ya mañana preguntare de quien es" lo guarde en mi capa y Salí de la biblioteca tropezándome con alguien.

-Lo siento.. auch.

Mire a una chica de lindos ojos con el cabello largo hasta la cintura tirada en el piso sobándose su parte trasera por el impacto de la caída. Cuando alzo la cabeza la reconocí inmediatamente.

-Debería tener mas cuidado por donde va Señorita Granger o es que sus padres no le enseñaron a no correr por los pasillos-dije arrogante.

-Lo siento Profesor-dijo disculpándose-es que venia a buscar algo que olvide.

-Lo siento pero ya esta cerrado-dije.

-pero… es muy urgente profesor-dijo.

-Es que hablo chino o alemán que no entiende que esta CERRADO GRANGER-dije exasperado.-ahora vaya a su dormitorio.

-Esta bien profesor-dijo enojada.

Se fue dando zancadas al caminar y yo sonreí de satisfacción al verla tan enojada y no poder leer uno de sus preciados libros "ratón de biblioteca" eso es lo que era aunque ya no era una niña estaba mas linda y tenia 19 años ahora que lo pienso "yo pensando en ella" quite el pensamiento de mi mente y me fui hacer mi guardia como todas las noches en los pasillos. Tuve las satisfacción de encontrarme con varias parejas haciendo cosas indebidas por los pasillos o cámaras ocultas del castillo, a mi Severus Snape nada me vence y se esconde de mí sin ser encontrado.

-Que hace a estas horas de la noche fuera de su habitación señorita Greengrass-dije serio y ella retrocedió.

Me encanta tener ese efecto intimidante en las personas como me encanta que me tenga miedo, bueno y es que uno se tiene que hacer respectar y me gusta tener el control en todo.

-Profesor yo.. este..

-deje de balbucear y responda.

Se quedo muda.

-10 puntos menos para su casa por estar fuera de su habitación-dije y ella palideció.

-profesor no-dijo-todo menos eso me van a matar los muchachos.

-debió pensar eso antes de salir al pasillo-dije y me fui.

Las horas se fueron pasando y le tocaba hacer guardia a Remus ese rata de alcantarilla como me cae mal "todos me caen mal en esta vida" excepto Albus aunque pesado, molesto, cotillas, frustrante es el único que me entiende desde niño es casi como.. mmm… padre supongo. Llegue a las mazmorras y deposite mi capa en un perchero y deje el libro sobre mi escritorio y agarre unos trabajos para revisar que tenia que entregar el lunes. Las horas fueron pasando y me entro curiosidad por saber que contenía el libro y aunque sabia que estaba mal leerlo quería hacerlo "y desde cuando me importa una mierda lo que piensen de mi" así que lo agarre y trate de abrirlo pero tenia un encantamiento de sellado.

-Severus-dije un hechizo para que me revelara la clave de abrir el libro.

Mire el libro y salieron las letras "M.G" que se supone que sea esa clave por lo menos algo mas difícil o fácil de recordar pero "M.G" eso no es una clave por Merlín eso es vergonzoso es como si yo pusiera mi calve "S.S" no tiene sentido.

Abrí el libro y empecé a leer, como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato pero esta vez al hechicero… empecé a leer… y en la contra portada decía Diario así que era un Diario mmm… así por lo menos sabría a quien le pertenecía dicho objeto. Ya me imagino que empezara con lo típico de "querido diario" pero no sabia lo equivocado que estaba cuando leí…

"_**Severus Snape, si tú descarado murciélago de las mazmorras como osas tu a darme solo un 90 por ciento de la calificación si merecía un 100 por ciento. No lo puedo creer infeliz bastardo en hacerme tú eso, es que no lo entiendo yo merecía mi 100, se que no te agrada todo el mundo y que nos odias a muerte y te digo que el pensamiento es mutuo bueno entre la comunidad masculina por que la femenina ups… esa solo te come con los ojos y eso me harta. Te miran con deseo y solo yo tengo derecho hacerlo, solo yo tengo derecho a desnudarte con la mirada ese bien definido pecho tuyo, como tus labios se ven tan apetecibles cuando hablas sobre pociones, pero no tenias que ponerme un 90 por ciento y para colmo me pasastes al pizarrón para hacer uno de tus ejercicios de pociones, no había dormido bien ese día estudiando para el examen para que vengas tu maldito ha darme un 90 y a decirme que era una inútil que no estudia.**_

_**Bueno controlándome un poco ahora si podemos seguir con mí pensamientos… nada puros…**_

_**Cuando entrastes el primer día a darnos clases creí morir al verte entrar eres tan guapo y no solo yo lo pienso, ese día me empecé a imaginar que te ataba a mi cama y que tu estabas inconsciente hasta que agarre una pluma y te la empecé a pasar por tu glorioso cuerpo desnudo, con cada movimiento de la pluma empezastes a moverte hasta abrir tus hermosos ojos que me miraron con tu típico ceño fruncido y yo te dije:**_

_**-¿Qué pasa muñeco? Cierto no puedes hablar.**_

_**Te dije ya que tenías una mordaza en tu boca que no te permitía decir nada de esa boquita besable que tienes. Me subí encima de ti dándote una buena vista de mi coño que casi se te salen los ojos, yo me reí.**_

_**-sabes quisiera probarte-te dije con lujuria.**_

_**En ese momento te percataste que estabas desnudo y tratasteis de zafarte de las cuerdas que te tenían prisionero.**_

_**-No podrás irte, y yo no te dejare¡**_

_**Me fue deslizando por todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a mi destino y agarrar tu pene ya erecto en mi mano y apretarlo tu gruñistes cuando lo hice otra vez y se notaba tu líquido pre-seminal en la punta.**_

_**-veo que si estas dispuesto a que te la chupe.**_

_**Seguías moviéndote para que te soltara.**_

_**-shhh mi cielo esto no tardara mucho. Te complaceré.**_

_**Lamí la punta de su pene y se escucho un gemido ahogado, así que decidí quitarte la mordaza y permitirte el derecho del habla.**_

_**-Suéltame inmediatamente-dijistes.**_

_**-NO¡ hoy jugaremos un rato.**_

_**Seguí lamiendo con esmero la cabeza de tu polla hasta que me la metí toda en mi cabida bucal y le pase la lengua en círculos, te agarre un testículo y lo apreté con suavidad. Con mi mano de arriba abajo por toda tu longitud larga y gruesa mientras seguí chupando como si fuera una paleta tú gemías de placer.**_

_**-Haaaa- decías-suéltame Morgana.**_

_**-me encanta mi nombre en tus labios-dije aunque me gustaría que fuera el mío.**_

_**Me hacia llamar así por que Morgana a pesar de ser mala era una bruja sorprendente e increíble mi querido Severus.**_

_**-no quiero que acabes en mi boca me urge tenerte dentro de ya-dije con voz ronca.**_

_**Así que fui subiendo por todo tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tu boca y darte un beso húmedo en esa boca tan apetecible que me hacia mojarme solo de pensar que la podrías usar para lamerme mi coño.**_

_**Agarre tu polla y la fui introduciendo poco a poco dentro de mi y suspire a cada segundo y minuto que la iba metiendo, mis paredes se fueron expandiendo y te tomaron por completo dentro de mi.**_

_**-mmm… eres tan grande que temí no poder tomarte.**_

_**-haaa para… déjame.. Suéltame..**_

_**-ya estas hablando incoherencias amor.**_

_**-Que me sueltes maldita seas…**_

_**-que vocabulario Profesor Snape.-me rei-mejor sienta el placer.**_

_**Me fui moviendo de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos y pausados que eran una agonía para usted y para mi, pero así era mejor, torturarlo hasta que me deseara, hasta que me moviera y suplicará que fuera mas rápido.**_

_**-haaaa… mas…**_

_**-noo.. lo.. escucho Profesor.. que dijo…**_

_**-Mass.. rápido.. porrr… favor..**_

_**-Con gusto…**_

_**Cada gemido y jadeo se perdían en la habitación, movimientos circulares hacia y apretaba mis paredes mientras tu gritabas que te soltara cosa que no haría era mi fantasía y te quería amarrado para mi jajaja.**_

_**Arriba abajo cada movimiento mío me encanta y tu parecías disfrutarlo hasta que tus ataduras se fueron aflojando y quedastes en libertad para poder agarrarme las caderas y pausar tu el ritmo… me volteastes y me pusistes en cuatro tu posición favorita (se nota que eres dominante y te gusta al estilo perrito) sacastes tu polla por completo y tu gruñistes de satisfacción a tenerme a tu merce.**_

_**-Ahora quien controla a quien Morgana…**_

_**-haaa.. mas…**_

_**-¿quién manda?**_

_**-túuu… mas..**_

_**Metiste tu polla de una sola envestida en mi y yo grite tu nombre SEVERUS por lo alto cada vaivén que me dabas era una satisfacción para ambos… el sudor nos recorría a cada uno por el acto tan increíble que estabas haciendo… estábamos cerca de la cima lo podíamos sentir… estaba en la punta de llegar a nuestra liberación cuando…**_

_**-Señorita debería prestar mas a tención en clases que soñar despierta en su mundo de fantasías-me dijistes e clases por haberme quedado dormida.**_

_**-lo siento Profesor Snape-dije frustrada.**_

_**Y quien no lo estaría con semejante sueño.**_

_**-preste mas atención si no quiere reprobar la materia niña tonta-dijistes con ironía.**_

_**En ese momento te odie como nunca y no por decirme insultos y sarcasmos si no por despertarme en el momento que casi tenia mi orgasmo… ese día Draco me molesto mucho por quedarme dormida, ese día me fui frustrada y con la ropa interior húmeda de excitación….**_

_**M.G**_

Me quede pasmado no podía creer lo que había leído de ese pequeño libro Diario, tenia una chica con una fantasía de mi, si de MÍ y no precisamente pura… esta chica es una pervertida sin control… ella es mi Violadora en pensamientos… gruñí de pura frustración ya que tenia una erección a no mas poder que casi reventaba el cierre del pantalón así que deje el diario de mi Pequeña Violadora y me fui al baño a darme una ducha de agua helado, fría no helada por que la iba a necesitar como nunca.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: holis que tal el capi uno les gusto que tal quieren el capitulo 2? Dejen rewws y comentes que les pareció el capitulo 1… jajaja muy pervertida nos salió la Hermione jajaj y Severus quiere saber quien es su violadora de pensamientos jajajaja. Saludos y hasta pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3 ¡Paginas ardientes upss!

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Capitulo 2 Paginas ardientes upss…**

-Mierda no otra vez-dije molesta.

Estaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts caminando furiosa que todo aquel que se me acercaba se quedaba mudo, No lo puedo creer Fred y George son hombres muertos "saben por que?" mis dedos están hinchados y se parecen a una mano de trol han crecido y tienen un color verde. Al despertarme que me fui a bañar note el "pequeño" problema así que no podía decirle a Ginny por que estaría todo el domingo con Harry follando y haciendo que sabe que cosas perversas, en fin, me levante temprano para ir a la biblioteca y buscar mi libro ya que abren a las siete en punto y son las seis y media así que me dirijo al comedor a matar a ciertos gemelos locos.

-Hermione buenos día-dijo Luna Lovegood.

-Hola Luna-dije molesta.

-Por que esa cara tan larga-dijo con esa naturalidad de siempre.

-Busco a Fred y George-dije.

Ella se rio, como es que no le afecta que uno este enfadado sigue riendo, si estamos mas que furiosos a reventar de odio ella sigue al lado de uno, muchos no tienen la paciencia de Luna y eso es un Don.

-Ya me imagino para que-dijo-los vas a castrar por lo de tus manos.

-si, van a morir esta vez me aseguraron que no había efectos secundarios.

-ya los encontraras, pero no hoy-dijo-los vi subiendo a sus escobas y hablando de que Molly los va a matar por no llegar a tiempo a su casa.

-¿QUEEE? Y apenas me los dices-dije frustrada.

-tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo lunes para degollarlos-dijo.

-¿Cómo que hasta el lunes?-pregunte confundida-si mañana tenemos clases.

-Hay Hermione se ve que no te acuerdas-dijo sonriéndome.

-de que o que?-dije.

-de la semana del festival de Magia-dijo.

Me puse a pensar hasta que recordar que nadie tenía clases esta semana y todos se iban a sus casas.

-Mierda¡-dije-yo no les avise a mis padres que iba por que ando muy ajetreada con mis cosas.

-Tranquila Hermione solo tienes que darte un respiro y todo saldrá bien-dijo-los Vikuteslove te estas rodeando eso quiere decir que tu cuerpo ya pronto tendrá lo que anhela.

-Los que Viketresus?-dije confundida aun mas-hay Luna tu solo inventas cosas.

-jajaj Ya lo veras, eso te traerá suerte en el amor-dijo.

Pensé en lo que me dijo pero era imposible lo que ella me decía pero estamos hablando de Luna la que dice cosas raras y a veces se cumplen y eso da miedo. Ella me mira sonriendo y eso me tranquiliza mucho.

-Luna, Luna no has visto de por casualidad un Libro negro con bordes dorados-dije desesperada.

-jajaj tranquila Hermione-dijo-creo que te lo dejastes en la biblioteca y si lo veo te digo pero ahora me voy mis padres me esperan.

-están bien, gracias y cuídate-me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós Mione-dijo.

Luna al irse yo corrí como un cohete al darme cuenta que eran las siete y media de la mañana y la biblioteca ya debía de estar mas que abierta. Corrí y corrí sin parar que cuando me detuve empecé a respirar entre cortado pero estaba cerrada "mierda será por el festival". Llame y toque la puerta y me tendió un elfo Domestico le explique que ayer me había olvidado un libro que es muy importante para mi pero que el profesor Snape no me dejo entrar ayer en la noche, me dejo pasar y busque por todos y cada uno de los estantes pero nada que aparecía mi libro.

-¿Dónde esta mi Diario?-dije desesperada-¿Dónde esta mi Diario?

Repetía y de la desesperación que tenia y a parte la frustración empecé a llorar, pero no era de dolor, tristeza, eran de desesperación y preocupación.

-¿Dónde diablos esta mi Diario?

**Severus POV**

Sabia que no debía leer ese Diario de mi violadora pero la tentación era tan grande por saber que cosas contendrán escritas en el y si seré yo el único protagonista de esos perversos pensamientos de lujuria. Mire el libro y decidí no leerlo así que me fui a la cama y eran las siete de la mañana y yo debería de estar molido en la cama después de semejante desvelo pero no soy hombre de dormir mucho me gusta mantener la guardia en alto. Me removí varias veces en la cama pensando en las cosas que escribiría la violadora, me pare rápido y tome el libro y me senté en la cama mientras lo volvía abrir.

"_**Hoy te veías tan sexy de blanco y buenos es que siempre usas negro y no es que te quede mal ni nada por el estilo, pero la camisa parecía que se te pegara como una segunda piel que me hacia mojar mis bragas de solo verte parado hay y con esos pantalones formales, recuerdo que me estabas reclamando por no hacer bien mi poción y quien lo haría si tu perfume de hombre me volvía loca y mas si pasabas de un lado a otro no me podía concentrar solo tenias el efecto de que mis bragas se empaparan mas y mas, quería decirte que te amaba y que me follaras en tu escritorio una y otra vez hasta que los dos quedáramos saciados.**_

_**A veces pienso como seria que me agarraras en brazo tirándome para quedar atrapada en tus brazos y me besabas con ferocidad, me tocabas bajo la camisa mis senos y yo gemía.**_

_**-Severuss... haa..**_

_**Gemía por tu que casi no podía hablar.**_

_**-SHH no digas nada solo siente Zorrita...**_

_**-Me encanta cuando hablas sucio-dije y es verdad mi Sev me fascina cuando lo haces en clases aunque sea para insultar y te ves mas de esos tipos en la cama que les gusta decir cosas sucias. Jajaja pero que cosas escribo.**_

_**Pero en fin eso no pasara y me da tristeza yo amarte y tu no saber mis sentimientos y se que si te digiera que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti me mandarías al diablo o peor me humillarías en publico aunque pensándolo bien no estaría mal si me humillaras pero haciéndome cosas mejores.**_

_**Yo tengo la fantasía de que te conocía por una noche y me invitabas a tu departamento ósea una aventura de una noche que emociónate seria hacer ese tipo de roles así.**_

_**Estarías entrando en tu departamento mientras me rozabas con tu mano la espalda e insertabas las llaves en la cerradura y yo solo podía pensar en:**_

_**Llaves de tu apartamento.**_

_**En el cual estábamos a punto de entrar.**_

_**Contigo.**_

_**A solas.**_

_**Para tener sexo.**_

_**Sexo**_

_**Sexo.**_

_**Sexo.**_

_**Al estar adentro nos besamos como salvajes sin control tocándonos y la ropa iba cayendo al piso poco a poco, primero se fue deslizando mi sexy vestido con escote que mostraban mis exuberantes senos, así no sabes tengo un pecho muy proporcionado aunque el uniforme me lo esconde, yo pienso que así es mejor nadie me mira.**_

_**Fue cayendo al piso lentamente dejándome solo en unas sexys bragas de color rojas con encaje y unas medias que venían pagadas y se veían muy sexys, tú me mirastes con lujuria.**_

_**-Te ves hermosa-dijistes.**_

_**Me agarrastes por las cintura y me rodastes para quedar atrás mío y besar mi cuello y dejar un rastro de besos húmedos hasta llegar a mi seno y con tu otra mano la deslizastes por mi vientre hasta meterla en mis bragas y llegar a tu objetivó que era mi centro de placer, lo empezastes a acariciar e introdujistes un dedo en mi interior y yo gemí de placer al sentir tu dedo moviéndose en mi, gemí y gemí de placer y ya estaba mojada para que me tomaras en cualquier momento.**_

_**-Seve..rus.. mas..**_

_**Te suplique ya estaba al borde de mi orgasmo y añadistes un segundo dedo.**_

_**Con los dos dedos saliendo y entrando en mí, con tu pulgar le distes toques a mi clítoris que fue el detonador a que me corriera duro.**_

_**-SEVERUS…**_

_**Grite tu nombre al correrme…**_

_**-Quiero ahora probarte con mi boca-dijistes **__**arescostandome**__** en la alfombra del piso.**_

_**Yo solo asentí por que tienes toda mi confianza y me encanta todo lo que me haces sentir en cuerpo y alma.**_

_**Grite al caerme de rodillas gritándote, **__**Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, mas por favor, **__**y entendistes mi urgencia, lo que necesitaba. Me seguistes hasta el suelo y tu rodillas se pusieron a cada lado de mis piernas. Me mantenías erguida con los brazos debajo de los pechos mientras que la otra se desplazó debajo de mis bragas y subió por la pierna. Cada sensación se sintió como una descarga eléctrica.**_

_**Bajastes tu cara hasta mis mulsos, yo me estremecí al sentir tu lengua rosar mi clítoris y después mi vientre se sentía tan raro al sentir como me saboreabas una y otra vez con cada lengüetada que me dabas, metías tu legua en mi centro y yo gemí, tu lengua se enrolo en mi clítoris y succionastes fuerte y yo gemí mientras te agarraba el pelo y jalaba un poco cada vez que me estremecía. Acerque más tu cabeza a mi coño para que no pararas de lamer. Mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente al correrme por segunda vez, cerré los ojos para sentir las mil sensaciones que me proporcionabas tú.**_

_**Al abrir mis ojos te encontré en frente de mi y tus bellos ojos oscuros brillaron de lujuria mientras me mirabas sonreístes arrogante y te mirastes la mano llena de mis jugos.**_

_**-Quieres probar? Eres deliciosa-me dijistes mientras labias tu dedo índice-mmm… si eres sabrosa…**_

_**Fui abriendo mis labios lentamente para permitirte meter tus dedos en mi boca. Cerré los ojos para saborearme y analizar mi sabor. Era como almizcle y un poco salado, pero no sabía nada mal. Quise provocarte así que succione tus dedos con un poco mas. Me observabas boquiabierto sacando tus dedos pero antes yo te lamí la punta de tus yemas y seguí tentándote un poco más. **_

_**No aguantastes mas y de una sola estocada me embestistes y solté un grito ahogado que tapastes con tus labios, me besabas y embestías al mismo tiempo era una sensación única que sentía esa noche, tu gruesa y larga polla entraba y salía de mi, llenándome a cada segundo, me estiraba pero no dolía eras perfecto en lo que abarca de proporciones grandes y tu si que la tienes bien grande… mmm… me encanta que el vaivén de nuestras caderas vaya al compas de nuestros cuerpos.**_

_**-hassa.. Morgana… que bien.. te sientes..**_

_**-Meee.. encanta.. tu polla… en mi..**_

_**Seguías embistiéndome una y otra vez….**_

_**El sudor nos recorría a cada momento…**_

_**La respiración entrecortada.**_

_**Hasta que los dos culminamos al mismo tiempo, nos besamos apasionadamente y tu semilla se corría dentro de mi…"**_

_**M.G.**_

Por Merlín mi violadora me tiene encendido, mi erección esta que explota de mi bragueta… es doloroso estar frustrado leyendo esto y todavía no se quien es mi pequeña violadora. Solo me gustaría conocer a Morgana y hacerla mía y solo mía con solo saber lo que piensa y escribe de mi me da una frustración y no precisamente de estrés si no de algo mas abajo, mi pene necesita atención urgentemente.

Camisa blanca cuando fue que me la puse mmm… ha si fue el día que el idiota de Longbottom hizo explotar su caldero antes de clases y mi camisa negra quedo hecha añicos y tuve que ponerme una que me regalo en mi cumpleaños el viejo metiche de Albus, pero todas las chicas me miraban así que no era rareza.. Solo hubo como tres que no quitaban la mirada de mi, Astoria, Fleur y Granger…

Tal vez si sigo leyendo descubra más de mi pequeña violadora.

"_**Hoy me pare con mucha pereza de ir a la clases del profesor Remus el solo habla y habla sin parar, pero lo único que me animaba es que tenia pociones hoy con mi amado Sev… solo tú me alegras el día. Me levante a bañarme y ponerme mi uniforme como siempre bien acomodado, me recogí el pelo en media cola y gracias a Merlín que ya no es una maraña de pelo que se podría esconder una ardilla, ahora es lacio como la seda (cortesía de un hechizo de un Hechizo de Ginny) aunque ella esta un año menos que yo ella es una buena amiga aunque casi no la veo desde que tiene "novio" y follan casi todas las veces que se ven pero que mas da. Mi piel blanca y mi cabello pelirrojo se ve tan bonito hoy espero que lo note el profesor Snape y mis ojos marrones que lo miran con intensidad…**_

Así que mi pequeña violadora es pelirroja… mmm… me gustan las pelirrojas y mi violadora precisamente tenia que ser pelirroja mi tipo de mujer, y su amiga Ginny. Hice memoria.

-la noviecita de Potter-dije-pero esa niñata se junta con muchas chicas pelirrojas.

Y hasta ahora ninguna me ha llamado la atención, bueno solo una pero eso nadie tiene por que saberlo y menos ella.

Ya estamos progresando ya se que es pelirroja, de ojos marrones, que me desea violar, que me amaba y todavía faltan muchas cosas que descubrir.

Abrí de nuevo el libro y me concentre en la lectura "educativa" que mi violadora escribía.

"_**Severus Snape estas en otra de mis fantasías que espero que puedas cumplir es la que estamos en las duchas de los prefectos…**_

_Saque mi shampoo de fresas y Fresia, mi preferido, me vertí una cantidad importante en la mano y comencé a lavar mi cabello. Lo lave dos veces, porque hoy había sudado demasiado, cuando de repente comencé a pensar en ti, en tus ojos penetrantes, tu cabello pegado a la cara, tu muy marcado oblicuo, con tu torso marcado, comencé a acariciarme los pechos pensando en ti, en que eran tus manos mas que recorrían mi cuerpo, rose mi pezones con la yema de los dedos, cuando solté un breve gemido. Abrí mis ojos y vi tu estabas en frente mío mirándome fijamente, sinceramente estaba tan concentrada acariciándome que no te sentí llegar, pase mi vista picara por todo tu cuerpo y note que solo llevabas un bóxer negro apretado, que hacia notoria tu erección. No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a acariciarme, pellizcando mis pezones, lamiéndome los labios, Tú me mirabas sin quitar la vista de mi cuerpo._

_Camine dos pasos hacia ti, que seguías mirándome y comencé a pasar mis manos por mi coño, solo rozándolo suavemente, provocándote, provocándote. Comencé a acariciarme gimiendo su nombre._

_-Severus.. mmmm… re rico.._

_Frote mi clítoris con mi dedo índice y luego lo introduje en mi, penetrándome y mirándote siempre a los ojos, tú erección iba a romper tu ropa interior, por Merlín que era E-N-O-R-M-E y solo de mirarlo hacia que me mojara cada vez mas, tenia que sentirte en mi boca, succionar ese manjar divino, así que cerré mis ojos concentrándome en todas estas sensaciones increíbles._

_Saque mi dedo y lo introduje en mi boca, probándome yo misma mi sabor, realmente estaba demasiado excitada pensando en que tú me veías acariciándome para ti, frote mi clítoris con dos dedos mas rápido, provocando gemidos mas altos. Abrí mis ojos pero no te encontré, quizás te habías espantado, claro al verme masturbándome, debisteis pensar que estoy loca, pero por ti._

_Estaba tan sumida en mil sensaciones, que no me di cuenta cuando tus dedos se introdujeron en mi haciéndome casi gritar de placer, por Merlín no te habías ido, si no que estabas detrás de mi, penetrándome con tus dedos, tu erección rozaba mi trasero, haciendo una fricción increíble, eran mucho mejor tus dedos que los míos, los tuyos me recorrían todo mi coño, como queriendo grabarse cada parte de mi, empezasteis a morder el lóbulo de mi oreja y a la vez succionándolo, no lo podía creer ni siquiera estabas adentro y ya eras lo mejor que me había pasado._

_- __**Te gusto tocarte pensando en mi?-dijistes con voz ronca-Diablos Morgana, estuve todos estos días bañándome aquí y no sabes lo muy tentado que estaba por hacerte mía aquí mismo y no te dejaría ir nunca mas, como podría dejarte ir si tu coño me llama, con su humedad, con su olor…**_

_Metistes tres dedos dentro de mi, y provocándome un gemido._

_-__**Júrame que nadie te hará gemir como yo ... que nadie te follara como yo .. Ohh Sagrado Merlín que nadie te excitara como yo... Júramelo Morgana.**__- me reclamastes y como decir que no a tal suplica._

_- __**Lo ... juro ... **__Severus mmm… mas…_

_Medistes la vuelta y deborastes mis labios sin piedad, introduciendo tu lengua en mi boca, sin aviso, quede un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente te devolví el beso, besabas increíble, solo hacías que me excitara aun mas, mordisteis y jalasteis mi labio inferior._

_-__**nunca mas te acaricies, para eso están mis manos, desde ahora solo yo te acariciare- **__dijistes arrogante. _

_Rozando fuertemente mi clítoris con tus dedos, y metiendo uno de mis pezones a tu boca, de mi boca solo salió un gemido increíblemente alto, que creo que hasta Dombledore pudo escucharlo._

_Me besastes salvajemente y me levantastes, inmediatamente puse mis piernas al rededor de tu cintura buscando la fricción. Te separastes un poco para agarrar tu polla y poner tu punta en mi entrada haciéndome temblar y tu soltado un gruñido totalmente sexy, te movistes de arriba abajo lubricando tu polla con mi jugos. Baje mi mano y acaricie toda tu excitación, capturando así algunos de mis jugos en mis dedos y pasándolos por tu boca, me mirastes con ardor e inmediatamente succionastes mis dedos recorriéndolos con la lengua y gimiendo por mi sabor._

_- __**Deliciosa.- **__murmurastes._

_Separe mis piernas de tus caderas y las situé en el suelo, separándome de ti, me tiro jalastes de la cintura, para que volviera a la forma en que estaba, pero fui mas rápida que tu y me agache y tome tu largo, grande, grueso y delicioso polla entre mis manos introduciéndolo en mi boca. Soltastes un gruñido, y colocastes tus manos en mi cabello, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas de mi boca. Tú sabor no tenia comparación, era increíble, tu eres increíble mi amado Severus_

_Me levantastes y automáticamente pusistes mis piernas al rededor de tu cintura, de una sola estocada me penetrastes entera, de nuestras bocas salió un gemido de nuestros nombres. Me penetraba con tanta fuerza y hasta el fondo, haciendo que lo sintiera todo. No se como pude vivir todo este tiempo sin este placer que me proporcionabas Severus y aunque es una fantasía de mi mente me encanta vivirla contigo y Severus Snape eres tu el rey en la cama o aquí en la ducha, pero eres un rey, mientras me embestías, succionaba fuertemente mis pezones. La fría cerámica pegaba contra mi espalda y empezasteis a penetrarme cada vez más lento, pero haciéndome sentir el placer más grande de mi vida._

_-__**estas tan mojada, joder tan estrecha, grita que yo soy el que te excita... grítalo.**_

_**- Tu... **__Severus…__**- **__dije entrecortadamente por cada embestida._

_- __**Joder... grítalo Morgana, quiero que todo el mundo te oiga... grita para mi.**_

_Luego froto salvajemente mi clítoris._

_- __**Ohhh si **__Severus__** tu... joder mas fuerte... dame mas fuerte.-**__ dije gritando a todo pulmón._

_- __**Eres mía, oíste Morgana, solo mía,... grita que eres mía, grítalo o parare.- **__dijistes bajando la intensidad de tus embestidas y haciendo que mi orgasmo se alejara mas y mas._

_Estaba tan frustrada y que quede entre mi Diario y yo que se que te haces el difícil aunque digas que no, así me gustas mi Severus, así te amo._

_**- Merlín Severus soy tuya, tuya, tuya, pero sigue amor, córrete para mí.**_

_En un momento que me mirastes a los ojos sonreistes con suficiencia y me penetrastes salvajemente, sintiendo como tu miembro me llenaba, haciéndome sentir una deliciosa burbuja en el estomago a punto de reventar._

_**Los dos gritamos en un mar de placer por el orgasmos que nos arraso a los dos, nos corrimos al mismo combinando nuestros jugos en ese acto tan bello de una mujer y un hombre.**_

_**M.G**_

_Si sigo leyendo estas paginas me harán irme a vivir al polo norte con los pingüinos al lado de un iglú y con dos pilares de hielo metidos en mis bolas para calmar tal ardor que me mata ahora mismo en mis pantalones ya el agua helada no baja ni siquiera el deseo que tengo por mi pequeña violadora aunque ahora prácticamente en esta fantasía la viole yo con consentimiento de ella. Ohhh como quisiera conocerte Morgana y hacerte mía una y otra vez y no dejarte ir nunca de mi cama ya que estarías siempre desnuda en ella mientras yo te penetro._

_Mire el reloj y eran mas de las tres de la mañana, había pasado todo el día leyendo este libro pervertido de mi pequeña violadora y ahora parezco tienda de campaña con semejante erección y que estoy a punto de correrme en los pantalones solo de pensar en Morgana. Tendré que descubrir quien es ella y hacerla mía, si no moriré de celibato._

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A: Hola gracias por leernos chicas jajaja que Reviews tan divertidos jajaj yo creo que no es la única que quiere sexo es Hermione si no otras pervertidas por hay */* muajjajaja pero Sev ya tiene dueña así que atrás ¬¬ ajjajaja. Con respecto a las actualizaciones actualizamos dependiendo si no tenemos nada que hacer, por que estamos estudiando en la universidad y siempre nos sale un trabajo u otra cosa a última hora pero trataremos de actualizar seguido chicas. Saludos. Cualquier duda enviarnos un PM.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Fantasías¡

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

***Quiero agradecer a Gaby por sus ideas aportadas en este capitulo (eres una pervertida ¬¬ menos mal que soy una santa) y apoyarme siempre, los ánimos y la amistad que tenemos.**

***A Nayerlin por aportar también en este capitulo con sus ideas pervertidas (hay esta le sigue a Gaby ¬¬ no pueden ser como yo una santa) los ánimos y la amistad de la hermandad de las tres.**

**Mil gracias amigas se les quiere full.**

**Capitulo 3 Fantasías.**

"_**hoy sábado me levante con mucho entusiasmo iba a ir al pueblo a comprar unos babydores sexys aunque jamás los utilizare hay los tendré para una ocasión especial con quien el destino me quiera juntar, preferiría que fueras tu Severus a pesar que eres mayor que yo a mi no me importa, para mi el mundo solo gira en ti y en mi.**_

_**Hoy mientras estaba en el pueblo me quede ayudando a una amiga a lavar la ropa al estilo Muggle y te juro que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue nosotros dos y el agua recorriéndonos los cuerpos mientras la ropa se nos pegaba a la piel y cada uno gemíamos.**_

_**Me gusta la fantasía de hacerlo en una moto andando y…"**_

Wow paren hay la locomotora es que se volvió loca mi violadora hacerlo en una ¿moto andando? Es en serio, eso seria muy peligroso, nunca pensé que fuera a decir eso. Como quiere que le atine bien mientras voy manejando en ese medio de transporte Muggle.

"_**Me gusta lo extremo así que pensé que podíamos hacer paracaidismo y mientras nos lanzamos de los cielos desnudos y solos con nuestros paracaídas tú me penetras con entusiasmo mientras que la adrenalina de caer en el suelo nos hace apurarnos para conseguir más rápido nuestro orgasmo…"**_

Definitivamente mi violadora esta mas que loca como que aventarnos del cielo desnudos mientras hacemos el amor, creo que seria difícil apuntarle mientras caemos a tierra firme aunque no es mala idea por que yo podría usar un hechizo y… pero que mierda estoy pensando yo la llamo loca y mas loco estoy yo considerando la idea.

"_**Hacerlo en el patio del vecino podría ser muy excitante, la experiencia de ser descubiertos entre los arbustos mientras me follas en un amanecer y la gente que esta a punto de despertar eso hacer que el miedo se junte con el placer de ser descubiertos en actos muy pocos decorosos para la sociedad, pero a la mierda la gente si tu me follas a cada rato en lugares públicos cuando el deseo llama es que llama…"**_

Mi violadora con razón tiene el libro sellado con un encanto, yo tampoco querría que alguien viera mis fantasías escritas en el, y menos si ese alguien eres tu ósea yo, él protagonistas de todas ellas.

"_**La tina de chocolate podría ser una experiencia muy dulce y embriagante si le añadimos licor de por medio, me gustaría bañar tu cuerpo en chocolate y comer cada parte de tu glorioso cuerpo y esa polla tan apetecible que tienes solo me hace suspirar de placer de solo imaginármela cubierta de chocolate mientras me la meto completa en mi boca y la saboreo como una paleta muy dulce y rica, el chocolate le daría un toque extra de dulzura que me enciende a cada momento al saber que te gusta mientras gimes mi nombre y me suplicas que no pare, cosa que no hare así tu quieras que lo haga mi dulce Severus."**_

Merlín, mi violadora tiene unas fantasías muy alocadas que ya están empezando a excitarme solo de imaginarme las escenas en que las haríamos y que posiciones haríamos… mmm… quiero encontrarte Morgana y saber si es cierto lo que este libro dice. Por lo que se ve, va en ultimo año ya que nombro a lo noviecita de Potter, así que va en ultimo curso, debe ser una de ellas y para saber cual de tantas que me miran con lujuria.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

-Uhm..

-Severus hijo soy yo Albus.

Escondí rápidamente el libro bajo mi almohada como un crio adolecente, no mejor en el estante de libros así no se dará cuenta el viejo metiche ese. Agarre el libro y lo puse con los demás en el estante de hay me dirigí hasta la puerta y la abrí dejando pasar a un viejo muy sonriente y eso no era nada bueno.

-Que quieres Albus?-dije

-Solo vine a saber como estabas.

-si es solo para eso ya me vistes ahora vete que quiero dormir un poco.

-hijo en lunes, tu Severus Snape quieres dormir-dijo alzando una ceja-te sientes bien, llamo a Poppy para que te traiga algo.

-No gracias, solo quiero estar solo-dije.

-ya veo, dime que tienes hijos sabes que a mi no me ocultas nada-dijo sonriéndome pícaro-es una mujer tal vez.

-No exactamente-dije-ahora si puedes irte…

-AJA¡ sabia que había una mujer y Minerva me decía que no-dijo orgulloso de si-pasastes estos días encerrado aquí tu solo y eso da mucho que decir.

-O sea que estar solo en tu habitación es un pecado ahora-dije.

-No¡, no, es solo que quien sabe si has usado los fuegos Fluu y te has ido al pueblo-dijo pícaro-a hacer amigas y tu sabes que eso lleva a lo otro y de lo otro a aquello y de aquello…

-Ya entendí no tienes que explicarme como si fuera un maldito mocoso de esos-dije exasperado.

-hay bueno pero no te enojes-dijo-un caramelito de limón?

-no y no, ahora vete-dije- no he ido al pueblo, no he estado con una chica, no he tenido sexo, solo he estado aquí corrigiendo unos benditos trabajos de esos ineptos feliz.

-jajajaj que gracioso eres Hijo-dijo carcajeándose-ahora si me voy salúdame a la afortunada.

-te he dicho que no tengo una mujer-dije frustrado y quien no con este viejo-ahora vete y deja mi vida privada.

-esta bien, esta bien, cálmate-dijo yéndose-ya me voy.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas le cerré la puerta en la cara y se escucho una larga carcajada por el pasillo y eso hizo que gruñera de molestia, es que nunca se cansa de meterse en mi vida privada, primero mi "problema", segundo mi violadora y ahora este viejo metiche que no deja de husmear en mis cosas. Tome el libro y lo abrí a mi pesar de que mi polla ya no aguantaría tanto cautiverio en mis pantalones, sentía mis bóxers como trataban de contenerla pero tarde o temprano saldría a la luz erguida y orgullosamente parado.

"_**hacer el amor en una piscina no estaría mal si nos besáramos bajo el agua intercambiando oxigeno por cada beso apasionado, yo me sumergiría y te haría una buena mamada en esa polla tuya aunque pensándolo bien de seguro me ahogaría jajaja y eso que estamos en el agua… solo de pensar que me follas en el agua me dan ganas de ir al lago del bosque prohibido y bañarme toda la noche bajo la luz de la luna, seria interesante que mientras lo hago tu me vieras masturbándome pensando en ti, si en ti Severus… nuestros cuerpos con el vaivén y cada movimiento haría sacudir el agua creando una atmosfera única entre los dos…."**_

Cerré el libro de una sola vez que se escucho en toda la habitación, mi violadora tiene tantas fantasías que me vuelven loco no saber quien es ella, quien es Morgana, y que tanto me desea como yo ha ella.

Me levante directo a mi nuevo habito de bañarme a cada 5min para bajar mi "pequeño problema" use mi magia y mi ropa se desvaneció. Deje que el agua cayera bien fría por todo mi cuerpo y me estremecí al sentir como el agua se torno helada como salida del atlántico, apreté mis dientes y mi erección se disminuyo quedando mi pene flácido ósea a su estado natural, si te encuentro Morgana no te dejare ir de mi cama jamás, tendrás que reponer mis días de sufrimiento y el agua helada. Cerré la llave y me seque con la toalla y con la magia me puse la pijama limpia de seda negra y me dirigí a mi cama tomando de nuevo el libro. Es que así podría descubrir a mi violadora si sigo leyendo un poco más.

"_**me encantaría ser arrestada por usted oficial….**_

_**Me imagino yo estando en mi auto en la carretera yendo a máxima velocidad y en eso suenan las bocinas de una patrilla, yo aparco el vehículo a un lado de la carretera y tú te bajas de la patrulla con unos pantalones negros, camisa de manga larga con tu placa de oficial y una chaqueta de cuero, unos lentes que te daban la apariencia de policía malo… y upss que solo de verte me mojo las bragas.**_

_**-Creo que has infringido la ley-dijistes.**_

_**-Usted cree oficial-dije.**_

_**-debe venir conmigo y pagar su condena.**_

_**-y de cuantos años crees.**_

_**-posiblemente 10 o 20 años mas o menos dependiendo de tu comportamiento.**_

_**-y que pasa si soy una niña muy mala.**_

_**-tendrás cadena perpetúa.**_

_**-en ese caso quisiera un abogado.**_

_**-te gusta la fiestecita no?**_

_**-upss y vaya que mucho oficial.**_

_**-empecemos con tus años de condena.**_

_**Me volteastes dejándome frente a mi vehículo mientras pasabas tus manos por los costados de mi cuerpo.**_

_**-te voy a cachear haber si no tienes un arma.**_

_**-esta bien pero apúntame el cañón por otro lado.**_

_**-te lo apunto por donde quieras nena.**_

_**Me distes una nalgueada y yo gemí haciendo que mis bragas se mojaran mas, tú me las quistates por las falda hasta despojarme de ella, liberastes de su prisión mis senos y te los metistes en la boca.**_

_**-estas mojada eso es otro delito…**_

_**-ha… mas...**_

_**-si suplicas y eres buena tal vez te perdone.**_

_**Jugabas con mi clítoris hasta que sentía el orgasmo aproximarse pero quitastes tu manos y cuando estaba a punto de protestar de una solo estoca me penetrastes y yo grite de placer. El vaivén de nuestras caderas se juntaban con nuestros jadeos y gemidos hasta llegar al orgasmo los dos….**_

_**-Te veo a la misma hora prisionera.**_

_**-siempre oficial, dispuesta a infringir la ley."**_

_**M.G**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**hubo una vez que me desmaye en clases profesor y usted me llevo a la enfermería donde Poppy me atendió, ese día recuerdo que teníamos examen con usted y como siempre acabe de primera, pero como pase el día entero de ayer estudiando ni almorcé, cene, y después no desayune ese día, usted me estaba gritando por no responderle y en eso me desplome en el piso, cuando vi su cara de preocupación al recobrar la conciencia tuve la esperanza de que esa preocupación se debiera a que sentía cosas por mi, pero esfume la idea pensando que era solo preocupación nada mas…**_

_**Cuando se fue mire la camillas y sus cubículos con puertas y no pude evitar imaginármelo como un medimago atendiéndome…**_

_**-como se siente señorita.**_

_**-No muy bien doctor.**_

_**-me podría indicar en donde le duele.**_

_**-No se muy bien Doctor.**_

_**-la revisare-dijistes-quítese la camisa.**_

_**Con gusto me la quiete mirándote a los ojos mientras te quedastes mirando mi sostén de encaje rojo con negro.**_

_**-déjeme ver que tal sus latidos.**_

_**Al revisarme mi corazón se acelero al máximo.**_

_**-creo que usted esta perfectamente bien del corazón que parece un caballo.**_

_**Me ordenastes que me quitara el sostén para revisarme mas a fondo tocando mis pezones y la fricción del metal frio hizo que se endurecieran como picos dejándome escapar un gemido.**_

_**-creo que progresamos señorita y estoy casi seguro cual es su enfermedad.**_

_**-y cual seria Doctor.**_

_**-que usted tiene un problema con su lívido.**_

_**-revíseme mas abajo tal ves encuentre otro síntoma.**_

_**Bajando tu mano hasta mis bragas y metiendo tu mano en ellas me acariciastes mi clítoris suavemente mientras yo gemía.**_

_**-se ve que tienes un severo caso de humedad…**_

_**Te lamistes los dedos con mis jugos y bajastes tu cabeza hasta quitarme mis bragas con los dientes, te veías tan sexy en esa posición, metistes tu cara en mis muslos mordisqueando y lamiendo como un niño sediento de agua… te bajastes los pantalones y me penetrastes una y otra vez a cada segundo y minutos…**_

_**Los dos gemíamos por más y yo te suplicaba que fueras más rápido, mas profundó, y mas fuerte… hasta que los dos quedamos saciados y llegamos al clímax.**_

_**-creo que su problema se ha convertido en una enfermedad-me dijistes pícaro besándome en los labios.**_

_**-doctor vendré mañana otra vez por mi enfermedad eso no lo dude."**_

_**MG**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**también esta la de un sexy bombero…**_

_**Llego a la estación principal y como te tocaba guardia (que casualidad que te pusiera solo) y yo llegue gritando:**_

_**-Fuego, fuego, estoy en llamas.**_

_**Tu salistes de la oficina tranquilo y con paso elegante e intimidante como siempre manteniendo la calma en toda situación.**_

_**-que le pasa señorita.**_

_**-dígame Morgana.**_

_**Tu me mirastes con lujuria por mi traje.**_

_**Una mini falda y la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño con unos zapatos de tacón rojos altos con el pelo suelto y mis labios rojos que te pedían que me besaras.**_

_**-estoy en llamas…**_

_**-bueno déjeme ver que tal esta el incendio.**_

_**Me tocastes por todas partes y me encantaba sentir tu tacto en todo mi cuerpo que parecía flotar en una nube de placer por tus manos sexys, me quitastes la parte de arriba del traje de baño y me tomastes de la cintura a recostándome contra el tuvo por donde bajan. El frio metal en mi espalda hizo que mis pezones se irguieran a no poder más. La falda se esfumo junto con las bragas quedándome ante ti completamente desnuda… tu ropa se fue de mi camino dejándote con tu increíble torso desnudo y bien marcado y definido parecías sacado de una revista PlayBoys que me daban ganas de violarte yo misma hay en el piso. Nos besamos como salvajes sintiendo las leguas del otro saboreándonos mutuamente.**_

_**-Espero que su manguera este disponible para este fuego que me consume.**_

_**-la manguera estará llena de mucha agua y espuma para aliviar su calor.**_

_**Las embestidas fueron rápidas y profunda que solo se escuchaba en la estación el eco de los gemidos y gritos que pegábamos (en parte mas yo que tú) hasta allegar al clímax."**_

_**M.G**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**hace unos días Ginny me convención de ir a un gimnasio a tonificar mas los glúteos y mi imaginación voló como siempre mas de la cuenta…**_

_**Yo era tu profesora de de aerobics y tu el nuevo de la clase, eres recién divorciado y listo para entrar al mundo de los solteros sin control y listo para que te coma… doy la clase explicando cada posición mientras me fijo en tu transpiración como cae por todo tu cuerpo viril y tu ropa se pega a todo tu cuerpo tan sexy y grande… mmm… no puedo mas… pero sigo la clase como buena profesional que soy. Termino la clase con la relajación para que no estén duros para mañana o no se puedan mover (ok lo admito tiene doble sentido pero nadie tiene por que saberlo solo tu y yo Diario) y todos se despiden mío y les digo las recomendaciones para mañana.**_

_**Veo que te acercas a los baños y llegas a mi Locker, sin saberlo abres mi bolso pensando que era el tuyo. Abres los ojos asombrados que casi se te salen de las orbitas al ver mis juguetes sexuales, tocas mis lubricantes con sabor y mi consolador rosa.**_

_**Me acerco a ti sin que lo notes y suplo en tu nuca haciéndote estremecer.**_

_**-mmm… que lindo eres…**_

_**Te giras y quedas en frente mío, nos miramos mutuamente y tu respiración se acelera.**_

_**-Oh si, estas listo Severus…**_

_**-estoy listo para la batalla nena.**_

_**Me sorprendes y me pones en 4 y me quitas la ropa, metes un dedo en mi interior que ya esta lubricado y yo gemí.**_

_**-Oh si… vamos a jugar.**_

_**Movistes tu dedo una y otra vez agregando otro, estaba cerca de mi liberación cuando retirastes los dedos.**_

_**-Bastardo.. ha…**_

_**-pídelo bien, si no te quedas así.**_

_**-follame…**_

_**-no te escuche como?**_

_**-follame por favor… ha…**_

_**-así me gusta gatita…**_

_**Me embestistes de una sola vez.**_

_**El vaivén de las caderas, me sujetastes las caderas para penetrarme mas profundo… te recostastes en mi espalda besándola y una mano rodo hasta mis senos y pellizcando un pezón haciéndome gemir. Mordistes mi hombro mientras deslizastes tu mano bajo nuestra unión para tocar mi clítoris y hacer que llegara al mismo tiempo al clímax.**_

_**-Creo que fue el mejor ejercicio de mi vida.**_

_**-ya lo creo entrenadora cuando quiera búsqueme."**_

_**M.G**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**sabes cuando me fui haber una película de terror en el cine vi una pareja en una esquina haciendo cosas indecentes y no lo pude evitar, si ya se tengo la mente súper recontra pervertida que puedo decir mi en mi mente todo es posible y mucho mas.**_

_**Nos imagino en el cine viendo una peli de terror y yo súper aterrada ya que esas películas me dan mucho miedo (cosa que es cierto) y tu me ves aterrada y me abrazas para apaciguarme, pero como todo un pícaro vienes y bajas mano hasta mis muslos y subiéndome mi vestido de verano hasta la cintura. Como estaba oscuro y solo habían no más de cuatro parejas alejados de nosotros empezastes atormentarme con tu mano con movimientos lentos y a veces rápidos.**_

_**-haa Severus aquí.. no..**_

_**-pero si es una gran oportunidad Morgana..**_

_**Te reístes en voz baja, mientras me dabas movimientos mas rápidos y un dedo que luego le siguió otro se hundieron en mi interior, yo me mordí mis labios para acallar mis gemidos que estaban a punto de salí.**_

_**-que pasa Morgana? Frustrada.**_

_**-Bastardo… haaa.. Mas..**_

_**Tus dedos entrando y saliendo me proporcionaban un gran placer y con tu dedo pulgar tocastes mi clítoris hasta que grite pero tu me tapastes la boca con tus labios dejándome estremecer por la sensación del orgasmo."**_

_**M.G**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**en el auto puede ser muy excitante hacerlo si uno se lo propone y no viene un oficial de policía a arrestarnos por actividades indecentes en la vía publica…**_

_**Estamos en una cita y yo no dejo de besarte, íbamos a un restaurante elegante a cenar en el mundo mágico. Tú estabas muy elegante y yo con un vestido largo pegado negro abierto por ambos lados de los muscos con un escote pronunciado. **_

_**-No podemos, perderemos la reservación-te dije entre jadeos.**_

_**-al diablo la reservación… es mejor esto…**_

_**-haa.. si alguien nos ve…**_

_**-nadie vendrá.. Es un lugar solo.**_

_**De lo húmeda que estaba me senté horcajadas encima de ti y me metí tu polla en mi interior muy lentamente, gimiendo al unisonó por la sensación de ir deslizándote en mi. El vaivén de mis caderas en subir y bajar era tan placentero y rico coger en el auto y mas sabiendo que nos podían descubrir.**_

_**-haaa Severus..**_

_**-mmm.. que apretada eres…**_

_**Los vidrios del auto estaban empañados por el frio, que hasta mi mano se marcaba en el vidrio, nos basamos con pasión, te agarre la cara y tú a mí para controlar los besos.**_

_**-Haaa… mmm..**_

_**-Severus… haa…mass..**_

_**Agarrastes mis caderas firmes y me subistes y bajastes rápido que me encanto el movimiento de solo sentir como tu cabeza de tu polla golpeaba mi útero… los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mas y al correrme yo grite, tu gruñiste y me guiñastes un ojo.**_

_**Toc, toc, toc…**_

_**Bajastes el vidrio y era un oficial.**_

_**-quedan arrestados por actividades indecentes en la vía pública-dijo sacando sus esposas.**_

_**-Te lo dije**_

_**-Calla-dijistes en un gruñido….**_

_**Jajajaja solo de imaginármelo me da risa mi propia fantasía.**_

_**Tengo tantas que el diario quedaría full de ellas y no quedarían hojas suficientes en este mundo para anotarlas todas y cada uno de ellas con sus definiciones.**_

_**M.G**_

Deje el libro en la cama y me pare muy agitado por todas esas fantasías… upss mi violadora tiene unas ocurrencias y sugerencias que me dejan trastornado, bueno no tanto, yo pensé que era el único que tenia fantasía alocadas pero ella me supero en muchas mas, es mas supero mis expectativas en lo que se trata de fantasías sexuales, mi violadora como que quiere follar sin parar como si fuera un maratón sin descanso y yo estoy mas que dispuesto a ser su amante en todos los sentidos.

¿Le gustara el sexo anal?

Ahora soy yo quien tiene pensamientos impuros y no digo yo con tanta lectura pornográfica es mas este libro clasificaría en los mejores de erótica para adultos XXX si ella lo llevara a una editorial, estoy seguro que ella seria muy famosa con su libro-Diario. Tal vez le pondría de titulo "mil unas fantasías" o "el libro de la perdición divina", y es más que una perdición ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces he entrado y salido de la ducha por estar leyendo este libro.

¿Le gustaran en serio los juguetes sexuales?

Yo podría comprar algunos y experimentar un poco de bondage con ella, inclusive la ataría en mi cama y le vendaría los ojos y le cubriría sus pezones con nata montada y le comería a mordiscos cada pezón… mmm…

Me pare de la cama y empecé a imaginarme a mi violadora masturbándome, esta vez lo haría a la manera tradicional, masturbándome, no queda de otra que hacerlo. Empecé a imaginar su linda boca húmeda pasándola por mi cabeza y su mano subiendo y bajando a un ritmo perfecto que me volvería loco, después fue subiendo la intensidad hasta que me corrí duro llenando mi mano de semen. Fui al baño a lavarme las manos y cambiarme el pantalón y el bóxer por otros limpios y me fui a la cama pensando en quien será mi violadora.

Te encontrare eso dalo por hecho.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: que les pareció el capi a nosotras nos encanto escribirlo muajajja */* ya el pobre Severus no aguantara tantas duchas y ahora manuelas que se da XD pobrecito jajajaj pero que podemos hacer jaja.**

**Gracias todas las que dejaron Rews y nos dan ánimos para seguir. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

**Imágenes en FACEBOOK me encontraran como Stephania Cardozo.**

**Próximo Capitulo 4 Descubriéndote.**


	5. Chapter 5 Descubriendote al fin

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

***Quiero agradecer a Gaby por sus ideas aportadas en este capitulo (eres una pervertida ¬¬ menos mal que soy una santa) y apoyarme siempre, los ánimos y la amistad que tenemos.**

***A Nayerlin por aportar también en este capitulo con sus ideas pervertidas (hay esta le sigue a Gaby ¬¬ no pueden ser como yo una santa) los ánimos y la amistad de la hermandad de las tres.**

**Capitulo 4 descubriéndote al fin.**

Me levante algo cansada ya han pasado tres días y nada que aparece mi diario, quizás el destino lo quiso así, que no lo encontrara, pero es que no, no y no puede ser yo necesito encontrarlo, ha donde escribiré mis cosas personales y pensamientos impuros. Me bañe y me vestí con un lindo vestido de verano rosa pálido que me quedaba muy bien, me peine dejando mi hermoso pelo suelto hasta las nalgas, cogí unas zapatillas negras y salí de mi cuarto rumbo al comedor para poder desayunar algo.

Los muros del castillo siempre me han gustado mucho dándole un toque de historia y misterio por donde quieras que camines, suspire, Mi diario no aparece, debería poner un cartel que digiera "Libro perdido si lo encuentras llamar al 0800" ajajjaja si como no, ya esta que me lo van a devolver. Ya quisiera yo que me llegaran a mi puerta "aquí tienes tu libro" ojala todo fuera así de fácil y sencillo.

-Mierda-dije.

El profesor debió haber visto el libro a lo mejor el debe saber donde esta o si vio que alguien lo agarro por que yo no lo encontré en la biblioteca y ya Luna, Fred y George me dijeron que me vieron con el libro en la biblioteca y el ultimo en salir de allí fue el Severus Snape, "maldito bastardo que no me dejo pasar" a lo mejor el sabe quien lo tiene o quien se lo llevo, temo que lo hallan botado a la basura.

Corrí desde el comedor hasta las pasillos para ir a buscar al profesor Snape y si él sabia algo de mi Diario "por Merlín que nadie lo tenga" lo bueno es que tiene un hechizo de candado así nadie lo podría abrir y leer su contenido.

Ginny sigue con Harry en su "noches de pasión" Ron quien sabe que estupideces estará haciendo, Luna esta con sus padres, George y Fred andan en su casa. Así que estoy sola en el castillo a excepción del profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall, Remus y el profesor Snape.

Mejor será dirigirme a las mazmorras haber si el profesor sabe algo "y si me grita y me sale con cuatro patadas" que mas tendré que arriesgarme al ser insultada.

**Severus POV**

Aquí en las mazmorras no se sabía si era de día o de noche, solo se podía identificar la hora por medio de un hechizo, pero no me interesaba la hora que fuese, solo descubrir quien es mi violadora. Es que esta chica no tiene limites, es en serio hacerlo en un lavado, como podría uno hacerlo hay, en la cocina upss… cada vez que abro este libro me sorprendo mas y mas por todas estas fantasías que tiene, inclusive tiene una con un sexy capitán de barco haciéndolo en una baranda mientras el viento nos golpea la cara. Me levante y fui a tomar un baño mientras dejaba el libro en el estante.

Después de un vigoroso baño de agua helada, me cambie con mi vestimenta de siempre pero esta vez sin la capa solo la camisa y pantalones, agarre el libro y comencé a leer más de estas fantasías alocadas y yo siendo el protagonista. Me quede pasmado al terminar de leer y ver una pagina sin escribir y al pasar la pagina me encontré con otras hojas escritas, no podía creer lo que leían mis ojos.

"_**el sexo entre los dos seria algo caliente y excitante a la vez, fusionando nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos de los dos mezclados en un solo tono de voz al gemir nuestros nombres cada parte de nuestro ser nos hace querer y desear mas de los dos, nada es suficiente si estamos unidos y amándonos a cada segundo, minutos y hasta horas en esta bella danza de nuestros cuerpos, ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan difícil? Yo amándote y tu ausenté de mis sentimientos hacia ti ¿Por qué no puedo ser valiente y decirte te amo? No entiendo que me detiene, ha si me detiene pensar que estas enamorado de otra y que es el centro de toda tu atención, ese día de lluvia iba directo a las mazmorras a confesarte mi amor cuando vi la puerta entre abierta y te vi… se me quebró en corazón en mil pedazos verte besando con otra ¿Cómo fui tan ciega en pensar que alguna vez me amarías? La vida no es color de rosa pero tampoco es color negro, azul, rojo, hay diferentes tonalidades de vidas que abarcan un solo color que lo hace todo más ideal en nuestro vivir. Ese día corrí y corrí hasta el bosque prohibido mientras la lluvia borraba de mis ojos el mar de lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas ¿no comprendo este sentimiento? Mi pecho duele al verte besando a otra, mi pecho se oprime al pensar que cosas harían después, mi pecho duele y siente dolor y aunque no fuera una traición por que no somos nada, este dolor me lo hice yo misma por fantasear en un mar de lagrimas que no valían la pena, se que no eras para mía y que tal vez el destino tenga algo mas preparado para mi.**_

_**La vida es injusta cuando te das cuenta de la realidad, saber que tú amas a otra y yo como ingenua me enamore de ti, mi corazón duele y duele por este amor que me esta matando de lo que si no me arrepiento es de el beso secreto que te di cuando caístes inconsciente en la guerra, cuando te salve de morir. No puede evitarlo tus labios se veían tan apetecibles que yo no pude controlarme en darte un beso. Te juro que me asuste como la mierda cuando abristes los ojos y pronunciastes mi nombre casi me desmayo de la impresión, pero por suerte caíste inconsciente de nuevo y hasta la fecha pareces no recordar nada y eso me alegra y me da tristeza a la vez. En parte por que si tenias sentimientos por mi seria una bendición ya que te correspondería y por otra parte estaba que te diera repulsión que tu sabelotodo insufrible Granger te allá besado, se que me odias y yo te amo, como combinar esos dos sentimientos en uno…"**_

QUEEEEE? MI VIOLADORA ES GRANGER¡

Todo este tiempo ha sido Granger mi violadora-Morgana, no lo puedo creer, es que es imposible, estos dos años la he deseado a ella, solo a ella pero mi maldito orgullo no me dejaba rebajarme a tanto, mil veces trate de decláramele ¿Por qué los chicos son los que se declaran no? Pero como es tan joven temí que ella sintiera repulsión de solo besarla y confesarme o peor ser visto como un acosador de menores, ya que el mundo de la magia se es mayor a los 20.

Sonreí de lado.

Esto me das mas ventaja de conquistarla sabiendo que ella es mi "violadora" tendré que ser muy cauteloso y saber todos sus movimientos y lo mejor de todo es que tengo estos días para conquistarla y hacerla mía… mmm… no es tan mala idea.

Pero ella anda dolida por el supuesto beso que me dio la arpía esa de Fleur, como se pudo colar aquí en mis aposentos y besarme a la fuerza, de la impresión no había reaccionado pero después la empuje y de lo furioso que estaba la insulte de lo peor que hasta salió corriendo cuando los envases de vidrios explotaron con mi furia.

Me pobre insufrible sabelotodo esta mal y herida por ese incidente, ya no tiene ánimos de pensar que me ama, casi se siente traicionada, lo que si no me gusta es que ella se vaya al bosque prohibido sola y menso a nadar en ese lago. La sola idea de que alguien la mire me da ganas de matarlo y estrangularlo hasta morir. Tengo que hacer algo, que ella vuelva a creer en mi, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que sea fácil olvidarse de mi.

Ella me debe un beso robado y yo le robare algo mas que un beso y unas que otras caricias…mmm… ella debe saber que siempre supe que ella me beso, pero por ahora eso no importa, solo importa hacerla mía y que pague por mis días de agua helada, por que si seguía así, por Merlín que me hubiera tenido que ir a vivir en Alaska y no salir de allí jamás.

**TOC, TOC, TOC**

Y ahora quien será que le gusta jorderme la tranquilidad, ojala no sea Albus por que no aguantare otra sesión de preguntas.

-Hola… Profesor..

Granger? Escondí el libro en el estante de libros pero estaba vez al contrario para que no se vieran los bordes dorados.

-Quien es?-me gusta hacerme el difícil.

-Granger señor-dijo.

-Pasa.

Ella entro con un lindo vestido que casi hace que pierda el poco autocontrol que tenia de mi mismo "me la pones difícil Granger", me miro con temor y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Dígame Granger que la trae hasta mi guarida-dije cínico.

-puess.. vera este yo..

Se ve tan linda tartamudeando.

-Hable de una vez que no estoy para perder el tiempo-dije fingiendo molestia.

-Profesor… de .. por casualidad usted no ha visto un libro negro con bordes dorados-dijo Temerosa y mas sonrojada aun-es que me he dejado en la biblioteca y como usted fue el ultimo al salir me preguntaba… si… usted.. Vio quien lo agarro.

Alce una ceja divertido.

-yo no fui el único que salió-dije me divertiría un poco mas-yo cerré pero un elfo se encarga de archivar y limpiar la biblioteca.

-Ohhh.. no sabia-dijo.

-y como es el libro?-

-Oh… es bueno… este.

-a parte de sabelotodo no sabe hablar solo tartamudear.

-es un libro negro con bordes dorados y tiene unas iniciales mías-dijo un poco incomoda.

-como eran las iniciales-dije.

-bueno vera… son doradas y dicen M.G-dijo-la M es de Mione y la G mi apellido.

-Mione?

-Her-Mione-dijo.

-entiendo Granger-dije burlón-yo no soy bruto.

-Bueno Profesor me voy…

La corte antes de que hablara.

-y que contiene ese libro-dije con expresión seria pero riéndome por el interior.

-Cosas de estudios y esas cosas….

Mentirosa.

-sabe Granger usted es una pésima mentira-dije acercándome a ella.

-que… quiereee… decir,…

-quiero decir esto.

Me acerque hasta ella y la bese con mucha pasión mientras una mano se posicionaba en su cintura sosteniéndola firme y la otra divagaba por su seno y lo apretaba bajo la tela, gimió y yo aproveche en meter la lengua saboreándola. Ella trato de empujarme y resistirse a esta atracción pero a la final callo en mis encantos y dejo de forcejar para corresponderme el beso. Cuando al fin el beso se torno mas urgente ella se separo de mi.

-Ustedd… lo sabía…

-claro, leer ese Diario fue algo muy educativo Granger-dije burlón.

-pero.. como si estaba…

-acuérdese que soy un poderoso mago-dije orgulloso-además yo siento lo mismo…

-mentira-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-yo… yo..Lo vi besándose con otra mujer, usted.. Amaba a otra no a mí…claro como amara a la sangre…

-No vuelvas a decir eso-la agarre por lo hombros sacudiéndola-jamás te vuelvas a llamar a ti misma de esa forma tan sucia, me has entendido.

Ella lloraba y asintió.

-ella era Fleur-dije abrazándola-ella me beso, jamás me sentí atraído por ella si no de ti. Pero este miedo al pensar que tu no sentías lo mismo es lo que me retuvo en acercarme a ti, así que los insultos y las cosas que decía solo lo hacia para estar cerca de ti.

-Profesor… yo..

-shhh… no digas nada yo solo te amo a ti Hermione-dije besándola de nuevo.

-Hazme tuya-dijo y yo negué.

-no podemos, no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de esta debilidad para poseerte-dije y su expresión se hizo sombría-yo te deseo y no sabes cuanto que has me duele, pero debemos esperar un tiempo.

-Pero no te estarías aprovechando si yo quisiera-dijo picara-además siempre te puedo violar.

Me guiño un ojo.

Gruñí.

-no juegues con fuego o te podrías quemar-dije gruñendo.

-Y que pasa si me quiero quemar-dijo.

-debemos esperar-dije firme.

-esta bien-dijo abrazándome-pero hoy dormiré contigo.

-¿Qué? No puedes-dije serio.

-tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá-dijo-solo estamos tu y yo en el castillo a parte del Profesor Dumbledore y Minerva, ya que los demás se fueron hoy.

-sigo pensando que es una mala idea-dije.

-en mis fantasías eras mas colaborativo-dijo haciendo pucheros.

Me carcajee al verla de esa forma tan adorable.

-¿Qué?-dijo.

-te ves tan graciosa cuando haces esas caras-dije riéndome.

-y tu tan sexy riendo-dijo-buen iré a buscar mis cosas nos vemos en 20 min.

Al irse pude respirar por fin, que suerte que no se dio cuenta de mi erección. Me fui a meter en el baño a ducharme y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya Hermione esta en la puerta tocándola. Me cerque y la abrí dejándola pasar con una maleta.

-eso fue rápido-le dije.

-Es que tenía planeado irme a la casa de Ron-dijo y eso me molesto mucho esa rata callejera y mi Hermanione.

-Uhm..

-jajaj tranquilo, que ya cánsele y me quedo contigo-dijo.

-eso espero por que de aquí no saldrás-dije posesivo.

¿Y desde cuando aquí soy posesivo? Ni yo mismo me entiendo.

-voy a usar el baño-dijo y yo asentí.

Ella se metió en el baño y yo me puse a pensar en como era que mi vida había dado un giro de 180º al encontrarme con ese pequeño libro pervertido de mi violadora que ahora es Hermione la que siempre he deseado y ahora me alivia saber que ella y mi violadora son la misma persona, eso me gusta.

Al salir del baño me quede sin hablar al verla con una pijama de short y franela de tirito de seda negra con bordes plateados se veía muy sexy y dejaba poco a la imaginación y con todo lo que he leído mi mente se esta saliendo de control.

-Vass… a dormir con eso?-dije como mirando sus pezones como picos por el frio.

-si, por que te molesta-dijo inocente.

-no todo lo contrario-dije con mis ojos puestos en ella.

Se sonrojo mucho sabiendo que mis palabras tenían doble sentido.

-me iré a bañar espérame en la cama-le guiñe un ojo y ella se sonrojo aun mas.

Al salir de bañarme la vi acostada del lado derecho de la cama así que me tocaba dormir del lado izquierdo, como la note dormida me puse solo el pantalón de la pijama y los bóxers. Me acote al lado de ella dándole la espalda mientras sentí como unas manos cálidas me subían por la espalda hasta llegar a abrazarme.

-sabes.. yo te deseo…

-no podemos…

Me beso el lóbulo de la oreja y eso fue el detonador para que me volteara y la dejara debajo de mí mientras la besaba y ella solo gemía.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, no estaba segura de lo que hacía, su boca suavemente lo rozó, sus labios estaban sorprendentemente flexibles, suaves, y le toco a una parte cuando utilizo la lengua para burlarse de los de abajo. Entró en su boca, con el control absoluto del beso, y en un terreno seguro, ya que nunca había besado a alguien, e nunca lo había hecho antes y los de Severus eran el cielo como lo imagino en sus fantasías.

Hermione envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la parte posterior de sus muslos y lo acepto cuando alivió más profundo su canal, el placer la hizo dar gemidos guturales otra vez y sus caderas se inclinaron para aceptarlo más fácilmente.

-lo siento-dijo Snape-el dolor pasara te lo aseguro.

Ella asintió e hizo una mueca de dolor y algunas lágrimas que luego dieron paso al placer máximo.

Yo gemí suavemente y mis ojos llenos de pasión se redujeron cuando ella me miró con asombro.

Sabía que con convicción, en ese momento, que nadie la había hecho sentir jamás tan bien antes y había estado segura una vez que, Severus se echo hacia atrás, casi se retiró totalmente de su cuerpo, y luego suavemente entró en ella otra vez, profundizando, extendiendo y despertando terminaciones nerviosas que enviaban maravillosos raptos directamente a su cerebro.

— Increíble. — gimió, empujando lentamente dentro y fuera de ella.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, las rodillas más dobladas, las piernas envueltas alrededor de la parte superior hasta que sus pantorrillas estuvieron cerradas sobre su culo firme. Se hundió en lo más profunda y disminuyó aún más hasta que sus cuerpos se frotaron contra el otro de una manera deliciosa que le hacía jadear y arañar la piel de sus hombros con las uñas. Sus caderas se resistieron a su cargo para instarle.

-¡Más rápido... por favor-suplicó.

Yo gemí y le acaricie el rostro a un lado, su boca rozó mi garganta cuando ella volvió la cara para darle lo que quería, enterró los dientes en la parte superior de su hombro, con muescas de su deseo, y luego sus fuertes caderas martillaron rápido y duro.

-Oh Dios. -jadeó.-¡Sí!

El placer se construyo en un frenesí de necesidad y Hermione gritó mientras se acercaba de nuevo, esta vez más mejor que el anterior, Severus echó atrás la cabeza para gritar cuando encontró su propia liberación. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de golpe cuando el calor caliente inundó su interior, en realidad podía sentir el pulso del espeso eje en contra de sus temblorosas paredes de la vagina cuando llegó.

Dentro su polla se agito y se endureció notablemente, se instó a ser más agresivo. Barrió la boca, su lengua áspera sobre la suya, y ella volvió la cabeza un poco para conseguir un mayor acceso. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sus lenguas bailando juntas, fusionándose y acariciándose.

Severus gimió y comenzó a mover sus caderas, poco a poco para que coincidieran sus movimientos con el beso, Hermione se quejó y sus manos se deslizaron por la garganta, el pecho, y se movieron alrededor de su cintura, para rastrillar las uñas en la espalda. Se dirigió fuerte y profundo, rompiendo el sello de sus labios cuando ambos gritaron de placer.

Fue Severus quien tomo posesión de su boca tan pronto como empezó a deslizarse en ella de nuevo y aceleró el ritmo de su balanceo en la unió de los cuerpos. Hermione se aferró a él, lo besó con una desesperación que llevó su pasión más alta hasta que se separó de él para evitar morderle la lengua cuando otro el clímax rasgó a través de ella. Gritó segundos más tarde y entró en su interior.

-Te recuperas rápido eh?-dijo Hermione.

-Me debes estos días de agua helado-dije sonriendo malicioso-y no saldrás de aquí hasta el lunes.

Se retiro hasta casi salirse de su cuerpo y volvió a empujarse dentro. Con cada empuje conseguía avanzar en su interior un poco mas, se detenía y esperaba hasta que los músculos de su cuerpo se estiraban y acomodaban el grosor de su pene. Continuo moviéndose hasta estuvo completamente dentro de su canal ajustado. Hizo una pausa para permitirle adaptarse a su tamaño. Ella respiraba con fuerza, pero la sensación de estar tan llena era increíblemente. Se retiró unos centímetros, poco a poco y luego empujó hacia adentro. Ella gimió. Era tan grande y se sentía tan bien. Sus cuerpos se ajustaban a la perfección.

Se tenso y un suave gemido salió de los labios entreabiertos de él. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Sabía que sería así de increíble- dijo con voz ronca.-Demasiado bueno

Un gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos y luego se movió de nuevo, se retiró un poco antes de deslizarse de nuevo en el interior de su coño. Ella volvió a gritar de placer cuando su polla increíblemente rígida entro completamente en ella, haciéndola arder.

Él se retiro de nuevo y se empujo más duro. Ella gritó cuando golpeo su eje contra su hinchado clítoris. Su cuerpo estaba completamente excitado, su coño estaba muy mojado y sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Le sorprendía como su cuerpo respondía a su toque.

Severus se movió más rápido y el placer aumento en Hermione hasta no poder soportarlo. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de su eje y ella juró que su polla se puso más dura en su interior, gritó cuando el clímax se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sus músculos se contrajeron y ordeñaron su polla mientras Severus continuaba bombeando dentro de ella.

-como es posible que siguas tan duro-dijo asombrada-no lo entiendo.

-eso es lo que provocas tu en mi-dijo él-esas fantasías me prenden tanto que de imaginármelas haciéndolas contigo me hacen desearte mas.

-Ohh…

-lista para otra ronda por que hoy no duermes hasta que estemos saciados los dos.

El la beso con fervor y la abrazo. Con sus manos subiendo por su cuerpo le masajeo sus senos y se metió un pezón rosado en la boca, lo saboreo, moviendo su lengua en círculos.

-haa… mas…

Son su otra mano pellizcaba su pezón haciendo que ella se estremeciera, cambio su boca al otro seno, succionando, mordisqueando, chupando. Para él ella era un manjar exquisito, sabía a vainilla con fresas y su olor era tan embriagante.

-Mione date la vuelta… y ponte en cuatro…

-por… que... Me gusta así..

-date la vuelta…-dijo Severus "debe gustarle al estilo perrito".

Al no moverme el me dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo, alzo mis caderas y yo me sostuve con mis manos. Él era tan malditamente caliente. Con sus dedos empezó atormenta a mi pobre clítoris una y otras vez. Introdujo un dedo y luego le siguió el otro, bombeando dentro y fuera de mí, era tan increíbles las sensaciones que él provocaba en mí. Agarra mis caderas con firmeza e introdujo su polla muy lentamente torturándonos a los dos, mis pliegues le abrían paso, mis jugos me rodaban por los muslos hasta que él me embistió de una sola estocada y gritamos de éxtasis.

-Que bien te sientes… mmm apretada…

-Haaa… mas…

Siguió embistiéndome con fuerza, rápido y profundo, ninguno paraba de gemir. Con él me siento en el cielo. Salía y entraba en mi una y otra vez con tanta intensidad que me hacia jadear, mi respiración esta agitada y la de él no se quedaba atrás.

-No puedo mas voy a correrme…

-haa… haa…

Con un rugido dio una ultima embestida y se vacio por completo dentro de mi, llenándome con su esencia. Yo me recosté en la cama y el salió de mi. Se acostó a mi lado muy agitado, sonriéndome.

Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo y nos besamos por última vez hasta caer los dos en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: como todas me lo pidieron aquí esta el capitulo tan esperado espero que allá sido de su agrado y que las allá convencido jajaja a mi me convenció mucho */* y upss como que hace calor no se ustedes pero yo quiero un Severus así que me haga pagar de esa forma ajajaj….**

**REWS REWS REWS **


	6. Chapter 6 ¡Pagando por dias de agua!

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Capitulo 5 ¡pagando por días de agua Helada!**

Jugueteaba con sus dedos. Estaba tocando un piano y sonaba música celestial. La melodía era relajante, ni siquiera parecía sonar como las notas que salieran de un piano y ella tampoco recordaba saber tocar ningún instrumento, pero por algún extraño motivo deslizaba sus dedos con gran maestría. Tocaba las teclas de forma suave pero con seguridad y aquello que sonaba era maravilloso y elegante, como si fuese la melodía de un club donde las almas perdidas se refugiaban en la noche, entre el humo del tabaco y la buena música jazz. Era una situación extraña, pero a ella no se lo parecía, y disfrutaba con conocer cada nota y con el tacto suave del marfil. Notaba cómo sus dedos pasaban de una tecla a otra, y sentía una sensación casi como si el piano estuviese vivo, como si con cada paso de sus dedos respirase, como si el tacto a través del teclado fuera pura piel sudorosa, como si... como si estuviera tocando el... Hermione abrió los ojos.

Por un momento no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera dónde se encontraba, pero lo que sí tenía muy claro era que estaba tocando algo que no eran las teclas de un piano. Cuando recuperó parte de la consciencia, a su lado, un hombre completamente desnudo excepto por unos ajustados bóxers que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, se dejaba acariciar los músculos abdominales. Definitivamente yo no estaba tocando un instrumento, sino el abdomen de Severus con el que hizo el amor toda la noche, y lo que era peor, demasiado cerca de otro instrumento muy diferente a un piano. ¡Pero qué estaba haciendo!

Se incorporó sobresaltada y salió de la cama bruscamente. Todavía no se creía lo que había hecho entre sueños. ¿Qué hacía tocando de esa forma a Severus? ¿Y por qué él estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados? Poco a poco, como saliendo de un agradable sueño, Severus abrió los ojos y le habló con una voz que parecía perfectamente sexy y lo que era peor, demasiado sensual a los oídos de una mujer junto a una cama:

- Pero no te vayas ahora, estaba disfrutando de tus caricias... Mione…

-Estas… despierto…

-Claro sabelotodo insufrible-dijo arrogante-oh piensas que tus caricias no causan efecto en mí.

-tonto..-dije sonrojada.

-jajajajaa, debes estar adolorida-dijo.

-mmm… un poco solo en la parte interna de los muslo de resto estoy perfectamente bien-sonreí.

-te voy a dar una posición anticonceptiva y otra para el dolor-dijo-ahora me voy a bañar, me acompañas.

Se levanto y me guiño un ojo, yo no lo pude evitar me sonroje mucho.

-jaajajaj tu cara lo dice todo-se metió en el baño.

Me levante de la cama y solo llevaba mis bragas puestas, la tentación de bañarme con él era muy grande, esa era otra de mis fantasías con Severus hacerlo en el baño bajo la ducha con los cuerpos mojados y cada gota resbalando por nuestros cuerpos. Mi cuerpo se puso muy caliente y respiraba con dificulta. Me excite mucho que moje mis bragas.

Mientras escuchaba el grifo de la ducha, ella tenia que esperar que el saliera para meterse. Anoche el estuvo Increíble. Aunque para increíble sin duda esos ojos, esos brazos, ese abdomen marcado como una tableta de chocolate... siguió bajando mentalmente y se acordó de cuando Severus se levantó para ir a ducharse... Ese culito, eso sí que era increíble... empezó a entrarme un calor interno que iba cada vez a más. En su imaginación empezaba a no haber barreras. La razón comenzó a diluirse... Notaba los pezones muy duros, nunca los había tenido tan duros y sensibles... y el calor iba en aumento por segundos. Ya yo no pensaba con claridad. Quería ducharme en ese momento, quería quitarme el calor que estaba sufriendo. Tan sólo con las braguitas puestas, Hermione se encaminó hacia el baño... La puerta cerrada, el sonido del agua golpeando contra el cuerpo de Severus le despertó sensaciones que nunca había tenido. Abrió con cuidado la puerta. Allí estaba, tras la cortina de la ducha, el delicioso cuerpo escultural de un ángel caído del cielo.

Hermione podía ver la silueta de Severus cómo dejaba de ducharse, quizás extrañado, quizás sorprendido, pero esperaba que de forma agradable. Abrió la cortina de la ducha y lo supo... Sin querer, la vista se le fue hacia abajo y comprobó sin duda que Severus se alegraba de verla allí, frente a él, sólo con una tenue gasa como última defensa...

-¿Puedo pasar?–le preguntó sensualmente. Él asintió, todavía sorprendido. Pero ella pudo notar por el tamaño de su enorme pene que, además de sorprendido, estaba cada vez más excitado.

Comencé a bajar mis braguitas lentamente. Entre las piernas sentía un palpitar cada vez más intenso, una humedad irrefrenable, un deseo como jamás había sentido... Completamente desnuda me metí en la bañera mientras él le hacía sitio. No hicieron falta palabras ni más gestos. Severus la abrazó y le dio un beso apasionado mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cabezas... Ella notó como su miembro cada vez más grande y duro se quedaba entre ambos cuerpos, una deliciosa sensación que le subía por el vientre. Jamás había notado algo tan grande y deseable.

Cada beso apasionado la dejaba sin aliento. Cuando los labios de Severus se adueñaron de su cuello, ella pudo echar un vistazo entrecortado hacia abajo y estudiar aquello tan maravilloso que se mecía entre sus piernas. Lo cogió con dulzura y comenzó a moverlo, a lo que él respondió con un generoso gemido de placer. De repente ella también notó los dedos de él, un par de fuertes dedos abriéndose paso hacia su centro mismo del placer. Su clítoris estaba más excitado que nunca. Estaba tan húmeda que no sabía si era agua lo que chorreaba entre sus piernas o su propia excitación. Primero un dedo jugueteó en su interior, y luego él metió otro, abriéndose paso con delicadeza pero firmemente dentro de ella. De inmediato él le indicó que era el momento. El momento de algo más. El momento de sentir de verdad lo que era la palabra placer.

Severus se sentó con cuidado en la bañera, dejando que todo su cuerpo se posicionara de forma cómoda. Mientras lo hacía, ella se agachó a su altura y vio con claridad el tamaño increíble que tenía su polla. Tenía un aspecto delicioso, ella jamás había visto uno tan grande y maravilloso, en pocas palabras ella nunca había visto uno. Le entraron ganas de saborearlo y agachó su cabeza para acercarse a él. Cuando se lo introdujo en la boca apenas le cabía. Severus respondió con un gemido de placer tan intenso que a ella le entraron ganas de saborearlo mucho más. Jugueteaba con su lengua en el poco espacio que le dejaba en la boca. Apenas podía cubrir la punta pero le resultaba increíble y suculento, se podía pasar horas chupándoselo, saboreándolo hasta el final. Él la cogió de los brazos y le indicó que necesitaba algo más, y ella no necesitó ninguna otra indicación. Estaba deseándolo, casi de una manera dolorosa.

Él se inclinó para dejarle sitio y ella se movió sobre él. Allí estaba, a punto de rozarle, a punto de sentirla dentro... Y lo hizo, Severus la penetró. No fue con brusquedad ni con prisas, sino poco a poco, con delicadeza. Hermione notó cómo aquello se abría paso en su interior, deslizándose dulcemente, cada vez más adentro. Sintió que jamás nada la había abierto de esa manera, jamás había notado algo tan increíble dentro de sí misma. Cada centímetro de su vagina, cada milímetro en su interior se estremecía de placer con el paso de aquello tan duro, tan grande, tan impresionante... Todavía estaba asombrada de lo profundo que estaba llegando, del rincón tan íntimo que él había logrado alcanzar, cuando Severus comenzó a moverse.

Hermione sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse de placer. Notaba cada embiste posesivo y animal, cada movimiento salvaje de Severus como si fuese a ser el último, como si fuese a morir de éxtasis y dolor a la vez. Nunca había tenido nada adentro, nunca había sentido algo parecido. Iba a correrse en pocos segundos. Los movimientos aumentaron, los gemidos, los gritos de auténtico placer desenfrenados salían de sus gargantas sin poder parar. Y entonces lo notó. Sintió cómo una auténtica cascada de semen caliente se abría paso en su interior y Severus gimió sin control. Aquello hizo que ella no pudiera resistir más. Casi ahogada, casi desmayada, con la sensación más maravillosa que jamás había sentido, Hermione tuvo el orgasmo más increíble y brutal de su vida.

Nada fue comparable a la sensación que sintió al tener a Severus dentro de ella. Al saber que él le había hecho el amor de forma salvaje y animal, se sintió tan deseada, tan excitada, tan satisfecha que no necesitó nada más... Mientras, con su miembro todavía dentro de ella, se recostó sobre su pecho y se durmió, mientras el agua seguía cayendo dulcemente sobre sus cuerpos.

**.**

**.**

Al despertarme lo primero que vi fue a mi Sabelotodo insufrible a recostada durmiendo encima mío, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo después de una noche de pasión y ahora de una follada matutina. Le acaricie el cabello con suavidad enrollando en uno de mis dedos un riso mojado. Ella es hermosa como un hada del bosque. Bajo mi mano deslizándola por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y ahuecarlo con mi mano.

-mmm….-dijo entre sueños.

-despierta cielo-dije.

-5min mas mama-dijo.

Yo alce una ceja.

-¿Cómo que tu mama?-ya me estaba enojando.

-jaaja tranquilo se que eres tu-dijo levantando la cabeza y sonriéndome-solo me gusta molestarte.

-uhm…

-vamos a cambiarnos-dijo levantándose-voy al Bosque prohibido.

-Tu no iras allá-dije serio.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre voy sola-dijo inocente.

-esta vez no-dije-voy contigo.

-estaba bien-dijo en la puerta-ha, y otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-me devuelves mi diario-dijo sonrojada.

-para que lo quieres-dije burlón.

-puess..s para escribir… cosas.

-no me digas, ¿Qué tipo de cosas?-seguí molestándola.

-tonto-dijo sonrojada-solo dámelo.

-y que ganare a cambio de dártelo?-dije suspicaz

-bueno… mmm… tal vez otra ronda-dijo jugando con su cabello.

-eso promete mucho-ronronee.

Ella solo asintió.

-cuando nos vamos te lo doy-dije.

-esta bien-dijo

-ahora ve y cámbiate antes de que te posea otra vez.

-a la orden Profesor.

-no me digas profesor, ahora soy Severus para ti.

-esta bien pro… Severus-dijo-supongo que es la costumbre.

-solo dime profesor cuando estemos en clases.

-ok.

Ella salió del baño y yo me levante, con un hechizo me puse la ropa. Salí del baño y la vi vestida con otro de unos pantalones provocadores y una camisa sencilla, gruñí, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido amarillo claro y su pelo suelto hasta su espectacular trasero. Como controlarme si ella causa tal efecto en mi.

-Mierda. Apúrate y vámonos-dije.

-ya casi estoy y mi diario-dijo poniéndose los zapatos.

-Accio-dije y el Diario estaba en mi mano-aquí lo tienes.

Ella se me acerco agarro el diario y me dio un beso en la boca.

-Vámonos.

Yo asentí y con un hechizo aparecimos en el bosque prohibido y al frente de nosotros estaba el lago.

-y que hacemos aquí-dije.

-bueno vengo siempre aquí a escribir mi diario-dijo-es muy tranquilo y aunque peligroso siempre pongo escudos protectores e invisibilidad para que nadie sepa que estoy aquí.

-mmm… siempre una sabelotodo.

-y tu un murciélago de las mazmorras-dijo riéndose.

El la agarro de la cintura y se a recostó en un árbol como soporte atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Pon tus piernas entre las mías-gruñó en un tono áspero, abrió los muslos para hacerle espacio a ella.

Hermione volvió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Hazlo-dijo con voz áspera-Ahora, Hermione.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Ella tenía una idea de lo que quería hacerle. Ella puso sus piernas entre las suyas. Severus le sujeto la cadera con una mano y deslizó la otra mano por delante de su cuerpo. Ella se tensó y su respiración se agito cuando Severus empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Su pecho se apretó contra su espalda y su aliento le rozo la oreja.

-Te voy a follar, Hermione-Gruñó cuando lo dijo.-Me voy a meter tan profundamente en tu coño que te darán ganas de gritar mi nombre, ¿Crees que podrás contenerte?.

Él le bajo los pantalones y las bragas hasta los muslos.

-Sí- Hermione deseaba a Severus.

Gruño, deslizo una mano bajo la camisa y le bajo la copa del sujetador. Agarró el pecho desnudo y lo apretó suavemente

-Inclínate para mí. Te voy a follar como quise hacerlo la primera vez que te vi. Me vas a sentir muy profundo y estoy seguro de que serás como un puño alrededor de mi polla. Tendré que luchar para moverme dentro de ti.-dijo con lujuria.

Ella puso las manos en el suelo. Nunca, ni en un millón de años pensó que iba a tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre en el medio del bosque prohibido sobre sus manos y rodillas. Por otra parte, ella nunca pensó que iba a desear a nadie tanto como deseaba a Severus, la realidad es mucho mejor que sus fantasías. Su cuerpo gritaba por él, le quería dentro de su coño. Él era muy grande y ella muy estrecha.

Severus metió una mano entre sus muslos y le acaricio con firmeza el clítoris. Ella estaba muy húmeda. Ella gimió cuando sus dedos la exploraron desde el clítoris hasta el ano. Empujó el dedo lentamente dentro de su coño, la sensación de su grueso dentro empujando dentro de su sexo, era increíble. Hermione arqueó la espalda ante el placer que la atravesó.

-Estas mojada. Y tan jodidamente apretada. Sabía que te sentiría así.-Gruñó suavemente mientras retiraba el dedo de su interior y trazo los labios de su coño antes de apartar la mano.

-¿Severus?-. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por el deseo.

-No puedo esperar a estirarte más con el dedo, necesito estar dentro de ti. Lo siento, tengo que follarte ahora mismo o me voy a morir-. Apretó la corona de su polla en la entrada de su abertura vaginal. Su mano dejo su pecho y la agarró de las caderas, con ambas manos.-Tranquila, dulzura. Puedo controlarme todavía. Seré suave contigo. Eres tan estrecha que temo hacerte daño y no quiero eso.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras él presionaba la punta gruesa de su polla contra su coño. Ella casi jadeo por lo mucho que le dolía. Su polla la penetro lentamente deslizándose dentro de ella una pulgada y luego empujó más. Su eje era ancho y su sexo se estiraba para acomodarlo. Ella quería más y empujó contra él. Él la inmovilizo de las caderas.

-Severus-suplicó.

-No te muevas-exigió. Con la mano izquierda la sujeto de un pecho y levantó hasta que los dos quedaron de rodillas, su espalda se apoyo firmemente contra su pecho.-¿Lista?-Le tapo la boca antes de que ella pudiera responder y la penetró profundamente, con fuerza. Hermione gritó en éxtasis.

La mano de él amortiguo el sonido. Empezó a follarla rápido, duro y profundo. Él se condujo dentro y fuera de su coño con unos salvajes embistes que la llevaron a la locura. El placer cada vez era mayor, casi insoportable y sabía que iba a correrse. Había fantaseado con esto durante mucho tiempo y la realidad era mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías. Sólo el sentir su polla dentro de ella era suficiente para hacer que se corriera.

La mano alrededor de su pecho se deslizó por su cuerpo y se metió entre sus muslos. Los dedos de Severus le frotaron firmemente el clítoris mientras la follaba más duro por detrás. Ella volvió a gritar contra su palma, jadeo y apretó los músculos vaginales alrededor de su gruesa polla.

-Follarte-gruñó en voz baja.-Es tan jodidamente increíble.

A Hermione ni siquiera le importaba que Severus tuviera la mano sobre su boca. En ese momento no le importaba si podía respirar o no. Nunca había sentido algo tan bueno. El placer sexual se hizo más intenso a medida que Severus bombeo más rápido dentro de su cuerpo, la penetraba con tanta fuerza que casi se la levantaba del suelo. Severus se corrió en su interior y ella gritó con el clímax.

Los músculos interiores de ella apretaron su polla y Severus perdió el control. Severus le mordió el hombro mientras se corría en su interior y sacudió las caderas violentamente contra su culo. Ella pudo sentir el calor de su semen mientras la llenaba. Él abrió la boca y le soltó el hombro. Se sentía tan bien que no le importo que él la hubiera mordido. No le importo el dolor. Se sentía muy cercana a él mientras sus cuerpos seguían unidos. Realmente disfrutaba de la sensación de tenerle en su interior y deseo quedarse así por mucho tiempo.

-Siento haberte tapado la boca-dijo-pero es que el viejo metiche recorre precisamente hoy el bosque prohibido para buscar una mata de limón.

-¿mata de limón?-dije confusa.

-los dichosos caramelos-dijo con un suspiro.

-ha ya, tranquilo, aunque quise gritar a todo pulmón tu nombre, eso estuvo alucinante.

-jajajaj creo que te recordaba menos atrevida en clases-dijo riéndose.

-las cosas cambian Severus.

-y vaya que si-dijo-ahora tratemos de no hacer mucho ruido y vistámonos.

-esta bien-dije sonriendo.

-sabes que? Mejor quédate así-dijo pícaro-mejor tomemos un baño.

-paraa…que..-dije sonrojada.

-te ves tan linda sonrojada sabelotodo-dijo-ahora ven.

**.**

**.**

Me agarro en brazos y Luego nos zambullimos hacía el fondo.

Me atrajo hacia él suavemente y fui de buena gana, temblé cuando su lengua pasó por mi garganta. El agua estaba deliciosamente fresca mientras flotábamos cerca del fondo.

Tenía las manos en sus hombros y, él inspiraba fuerza y vitalidad. Él acarició mi espalda mientras me besaba el cuello, lo que era encantador, tranquilizador, dulce y confortable.

Éste era el placer de ser tomado, de ser sostenido por una criatura mucho más grande y más fuerte, una criatura que te podría romper si quisiera. Era el placer puro de la rendición.

Severus sonrió con una mirada de felicidad sencilla y pura.

Me atrajo hacia él nuevamente, no tan suavemente esta vez, y luego su boca cubrió la mía, su lengua se rozó contra la mía, y sus brazos me rodearon, presionándome contra él.

Nos besamos durante horas... o así me pareció. Cuando toqué su palpitante miembro, rígido, me alegré de estar flotando y no de pié, Era enorme y bello y deseé tener cada pulgada dentro de mí.

Sus labios se cerraron sobre uno de mis pezones y lo succionaron suavemente. Luego su lengua raspó a través del firme pico y tuve que recordarme a mí misma no jadear fuertemente. Sus manos estaban en todas partes, amasaban y acariciaban mi espalda, mi trasero, mis muslos. Entonces me liberó y se zambulló. Mi espalda se arqueó cuando sentí que me separa con sus pulgares, cuando sentí su lengua tanteando entre los pliegues de mi sexo. Quedé mirando ciegamente hacia la superficie de la piscina mientras su lengua acariciaba, jugueteaba, lamía y apuñalaba, mientras sus inquietos dedos amasaban mis muslos.

Extrañamente el hizo un hechizo para poder respirar bajo el agua lo que lo hizo mas increíble todavía, mejor que en mi fantasía.

Envolví las piernas alrededor de su cabeza y agarré un puñado de su pelo, aplastando su cara contra mi sexo. Las sensaciones de sus labios y su lengua, conectada con la sensación sensual del agua acariciando cada pulgada de mí, me ponían en un abrumador éxtasis. Toqué mis senos y los apreté fuerte. Apreté y tiré de mis pezones hasta que estuvieron hinchados y palpitantes.

Entonces sentí como sus dientes rosaron suavemente mi clítoris y uno de mis hinchados labios, lo sentí chupar suavemente, bebiendo del mismo centro de mí, y me lancé hacia el orgasmo. ¿Me lancé? No, fui empujada, fui introducida a la fuerza en el orgasmo, y grité silenciosamente, con mis ojos mirando ciegamente a la superficie. Sus labios se colocaron sobre mi clítoris; Su lengua acarició y alivió suavemente el pequeño brote. Luego chupó, con fuerza, y me contorsioné cuando otro orgasmo me cayó encima.

Él subió, encontró mi cintura, y me hundió, besando cada pulgada del camino hasta que su boca cubrió la mía otra vez.

Siguió besándome y succionando mi labio inferior en su boca. Le atraje, entonces choque con su enorme longitud y la acaricié suavemente.

Tomó su pene con la mano y presionó hacia adelante, abriendo mis labios con sus dedos. Mis piernas rodearon su cintura, íbamos a la deriva, hacia abajo, y lentamente me empalé a mí misma en su longitud. Le sentí ajustado, increíblemente ajustado, y espléndido, asombroso y maravilloso como todo él.

Sentí su mano en mi pelo, he hizo que elevara mi cabeza, mirándome a la cara cuando entró en mí, avanzando lentamente cada centímetro.

-No te detengas-le dije con un hechizo para hablar por nuestras mentes.

-Ah amor, como si pudiera-dijo sonriéndome bajo el agua.

Y continuó avanzando, empujando en mí. Sepultó su cara en mi garganta mientras se obligaba a entrar con insoportable lentitud; Se obligó a contenerse por miedo a lastimarme.

Todo era muy agradable, pero quise correrme de nuevo. Quería sentir todo su pene dentro de mí. Quería sentirlo hasta la garganta, quería montarlo hasta gritar y arañarlo, quería ver como sus ojos se oscurecían por el deseo y sentirlo estremecerse contra mí. Me apreté más y él se estremeció; Le mordí en el cuello y él empujó, introduciéndose en mí de una sola vez. Fue glorioso. Le sentí maravillosamente ajustado. Me retorcí contra él, disfrutando de la sensación de ser clavada, empalada. Follada. Cerré los tobillos detrás de su espalda, clavé las uñas en sus hombros.

Su boca encontró la mía otra vez y me besó con tanta fuerza que casi llego al orgasmo, cada embestida y el agua sacudiéndose por cada vaivén de nuestros cuerpos era algo asombros y hermoso, él supera mi imaginación.

Con un grito en mi mente, me corrí tan duramente que vi estrellas, me corrí con tanta fuerza que pude sentir como me apretaba a su alrededor, le sentí estremecerse cuando encontró su liberación. Me abrazo más fuerte, su lengua empujó aun más profundo en mi boca, y luego se relajó, se puso más suave y pequeño, saliendo de mí, pero todavía estaba formidable.

Comencé a apartarme, pero me atrajo de regreso y me abrazó durante largo rato mientras íbamos a la deriva hacia la superficie.

-eso fue asombroso-dije ya en la orilla del lago.

-upss… mejor que eso-dijo pícaro-eres increíble, te quiero.

-yo también te quiero-dije picara.

-ahora sigamos para otra ronda-dijo malicioso.

-¿Qué?-dije asombrada y el me miro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-debes estar pagando por los días de agua helada-dijo.

-eso no es justo-dije haciendo puchero-yo no tengo la culpa que lo hallas leído y te pusieras caliente.

-y nadie te dijo que se te olvidara el diario-dijo-

-no lo hare-dije sacándole la lengua.

-puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando me lo propongo-dije pícaro.

-¿en serio?-dije siguiéndole el juego- el asintió-Ohhh… no..

-ohhh si.. eres mía.

-soy tuya como tu mío-dije abrazándolo.

-vamos a dormir un rato-dijo-se que estas cansada.

Salimos del agua y el materializo en colchón en el pasto y aseguro los escudos protectores alrededor de nosotros para que nadie nos viera si pasaban por hay.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: hola chicas como pueden ver este capitulo estuvo caliente jajaj esta parejita folla como conejos no creen? ¬¬ son peor que unos adolecentes con hormonas, si siguen así no podrán levantarse en un mes entero jajaja 0_0¡ eso seria malo XD bueno les informo que tardare 3 días en subir el capitulo 6 por que tengo que ponerme hacer unos trabajos para la universidad y son algo larguitos y no me dará tiempo para escribir aunque sea un poco chicas, espero que entiendan y gracias por leernos.**

**Gracias a:**

*** .gi**

***Gelygirl**

***Gabriela Cruz**

*** 73**

***Alexza Snape**

***Mama Shmi**

***YazminSnape.**

***Aurora Snape**

***Diosa Luna**

***Sire07**

***SEREDAR.**

***yue yuna**

***Patybenededmalfoy**

***lisicarmela.**

**Mil gracias por leernos. Saludos. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.**

***Infraganti. ***


	7. Chapter 7 De vuelta a Clases

**Diario Prohibió**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Dedicado a mi amiga del alma .gi te quiero malaya de la polla ajajajaj tu me inspiras y aunque te hagas un 8 en tus ideas yo se como acomodar esa mente tuya pervertida mujajaja *w*.**

**Capitulo 6 De vuelta a clases.**

Hermione fue abriendo lentamente los ojos y se encontró con Severus frotando su clítoris, haciendo pequeños círculos con la yema del pulgar, y su erección crecía al sentirla estremecerse por él.

-Pero Severus... no podemos... Tengo clases…, ummf!".

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron cuando se sintió arrojada hacia atrás sobre la cama. Su cola seguía en el borde, sus muslos abiertos, su clítoris y vulva a la vista. Las sábanas de seda negra debajo de ella se sentían frescas y sugerentes, contrastando con su afiebrada carne.

-Severus, yo, ah.

Su boca descendió entonces, cubriendo todo su vientre. De rodillas frente a ella en el borde de la cama, se prendió de sus muslos y los empujó hacia fuera tanto como pudo sin forzarlos.

Aparentemente ya había terminado el diálogo, terminado de tratar de persuadirla de someterse con palabras. En cambio, lo haría con las sensaciones… con lengua y labios, sonidos de succión y de fluidos, sonidos guturales de placer irrumpiendo desde el fondo de su garganta mientras bebía de ella.

Su lengua se enrollaba sobre su clítoris, haciendo que Hermione lance su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

-Sí… por favor.

Llevando el fruto entre sus dientes, dio el golpe final, lamiendo su clítoris vigorosamente, ansiando que ella llegue al clímax pare él, por él.

Ella sintió un placer tan intenso que le dolía. La excitación le anudaba el vientre, y se aferraba de su útero.

Y entonces él se detuvo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron grandes y centelleantes. Respiró hondo y lo miró por entre las piernas.

Levantando su cabeza entre sus muslos, Severus buscó su mirada y la mantuvo. Respiraba bruscamente, el control de sí mismo pendía de un hilo. La luz de una vela a punto de apagarse brilló brevemente sobre su cara, iluminando el oscuro de sus ojos, y luego se extinguió por completo.

-¿Sí o no?-le preguntó, mientras sus orificios nasales se agrandaban.-¿Me deseas? ¿A pesar de… todo?-. Se estiró para pasar un pulgar sobre uno de sus pezones endurecidos. -¿Sí o no?-murmuró.

Ella se agitó, todo su cuerpo ardía. Él había estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo, desde luego.

En lugar de responderle con palabras, Hermione acomodó sus muslos alrededor de su cuello, rodeó su nuca con un pie, y acercó la cara de él hasta su coño. Ella gimió al sentir sus labios y lengua sobre su clítoris una vez más, haciendo que su temperatura se eleve afiebradamente en escasos momentos.

-Ah, sí.

Él gimió, su erección dura como el acero contra su estómago. Lamió su clítoris con movimientos firmes, sin detenerse, sin aminorar, manteniendo la presión firme y tortuosamente agradable, aún cuando sus caderas empezaron a levantarse y sus gemidos se intensificaron.

-Mmmm-murmuró contra su carne, haciendo vibrar su vientre-mmmmmm.

-Oh..Seve..rus.

Rodeando su cuello con los muslos, empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, presionando su clítoris contra su boca como si quisiera que se la devorara.

Y entonces se acabaría. Duramente. Violentamente. Unas olas de placer se adueñaron de ella, haciendo que arroje su cabeza hacia atrás y grite. La sangre fluyó rápidamente a su cara, haciéndola arder. Sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, estirando sus pezones hasta el límite del dolor.

-Ah, Dios-.

Su cuerpo la cubrió en segundos, su gruesa erección presionando hacia adentro de ella, colmando por completo su carne húmeda.

Haciendo rodar a ambos hasta el centro de la cama, no dejó en ningún momento que sus cuerpos se despegaran. Volviendo sobre ella para cubrirle el cuerpo con el suyo, rodeó su nuca con los brazos, por entre su pelo, aferrándose a él como si fuera su dueño.

Ella exhaló estremecida, humedeciendo sus labios mientras lo miraba. Levantando las caderas, enredó las piernas en su cintura y se tomó fuerte para una cabalgata dura. Ya había dejado de preocuparse, había dejado de guardarse algo.

-Sí, Mione-dijo entre dientes mientras la embestía con la verga, llegando hasta el cuello de su útero. -Cógeme-.

El fuego oscuro de sus ojos mezclado con sus palabras de deseo masculladas entre susurros envió otra corriente de excitación por todo su cuerpo. Se aferró a él con las piernas, invitándolo a explorarla.

-Te deseo, Sev-dijo -tómame toda. Ahora-.

Asegurando un grueso mechón de pelo alrededor de su mano, se aferraba a ella como una posesión a la que nunca soltaría, gimiendo mientras se hundía en su coño una y otra vez.

Ella levantó sus caderas, al encuentro de cada embestida suya.

-Más duro-gimió, apretándolo mientras él aceleraba el ritmo de sus embates.-Cógeme más duro-

-Como quieras-dijo él sonriendo.

Las gotas de sudor saltaban en su frente mientras Severus premiaba su entusiasmo por hacer el amor dándole lo que había pedido. Sus embates se volvieron más rápidos y profundos al usar su mano libre para separarle las piernas de su vientre. Sin soltar su cabello, usó la otra mano para arrojar una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, acomodando su carne para permitir la más profunda de las penetraciones.

-¿Esto quieres?-le preguntó.

Hermione emitió un largo y necesitado gemido, con su cabeza hacia atrás, con su cuello despojado hacia él como una ofrenda, mientras su polla se ensartaba en ella una y otra vez. Los sonidos de su carne chocándose dentro y contra la del otro aumentaron su mutua excitación.

-Te pregunté si esto es lo que quieres-demandó Severus sin separar las mandíbulas.

-Sí- gimió ella.

-Cómo se siente mi polla dentro de ti?-dijo apretando los dientes, los músculos endurecidos, mientras la golpeteaba sin piedad. Al recibir sólo un quejido como respuesta, la embistió más duro y volvió a preguntarle. -Cómo se siente mi verga dentro de ti?-.

-Bien- gimió. -Ay, Dios… tan bien-.

Él premió su respuesta hundiéndose aún más, penetrándola tan profundo como era posible. La embistió por incontables minutos, cada golpe llevándola más cerca de acabarse.

Y luego ella se contraía alrededor de él, su carne ordeñando la de él mientras comenzaban sus estremecimientos y se entregaba a otro violento clímax en sus brazos. -Severus…ay, Dios, Seve...-.

-Sí, Hermione-gritó bruscamente, su propio orgasmo superando al de ella-sí-.

Se acabaron juntos, en un clímax violento y sin pausa. Ninguno había sentido un placer semejante con nadie más. Ni una sola vez. Nunca. Y ambos lo sabían.

-eso fue… wow-dijo ella besando la frente de Severus.

-lo se, lo se, soy el mejor-dijo sonriendo.

-pero que ego de macho tienes-ella le dio un golpe suave en el hombro y el se carcajeo.

-sabes ¿no deberías ir a bañarte?-dijo pícaro-por que si sigues aquí te hare mía una y otra vez.

-hahahahah las clases-se levanto corriendo mientras Severus se reía de ella-llegare tarde.

-la señorita perfecta llegara tarde por primera vez en su vida-dijo burlón.

-oh, cállate-dijo metiéndose en el baño.

Y lo único que se escucho fue la larga carcajada de Severus al otro lado de la puerta.

**:**

**:**

A pesar de todo llegue justo a tiempo a la clase del profesor Remus y puntual lo que quiere decir que no afectara mi excelente asistencia en clases, el profesor no paraba de hablar y yo no le hice mucho caso a sus explicaciones para un hechizo ya que me lo sabia de memoria "Levicorpus" para hacer levitar cosas y yo lo utilizaba siempre para algunas cosas.

-Mione ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Ginny.

-Ehh?-dije volteando a verla.

-estas como ida-dijo-estas prestando atención en la clase?

-si, si-dije-solo pensaba en algo nada mas.

-y ese algo que seria?-dijo.

-nada solo tonterías-mentí-mejor presta atención por que siempre repruebas esta materia.

-Oye eso no es cierto-dijo.

Yo alce una ceja y la mire fijamente.

-bueno esta bien, si soy falta ya contenta-dijo.

-si mas contenta jaja-dije.

Al terminar la clase me dirigí a la siguiente clase que empezaba dentro de 10 min. La del murciélago de las mazmorras, si con Severus Snape teníamos clases pero yo me adelante, Ginny no la vería conmigo este año así que estaba sola.

Entre con la capa de invisibilidad que me regalo Harry el año pasado para mi cumpleaños "y pensar que le dije que nunca la iba a necesitar" ahora véanme utilizarla por la lujuria que me consume por dentro. Entre dando sigilosos pasos y hay estaba mi profesor favorito en su escritorio de madera sentado revisando algunos exámenes y sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. El escritorio como siempre no dejaba de ver sus piernas con ese pantalón que le queda tan bien "se me acaba de ocurrir una idea" estaba al lado de él y cuando me iba a acercar mas él se volteo y me agarro.

-No eres muy silenciosa Granger-dijo en mi oído.

Hice un puchero.

-yo quería sorprenderte-dije.

-eres muy ruidosa para sorprenderme Granger-dijo-además ya están por llegar los ineptos esos así que ve a tu puesto.

-sabes yo tengo una idea mucho mejor-dije con una sonrisa malévola-así que adiós.

Me deslice por debajo de sus piernas hasta quedar metida entre el escritorio y sus piernas enfrente de mí.

-Pero que mierda…

-Buenos días profesor-dijo Neville.

-Hola padrino-dijo Draco.

-Siéntense-dijo Severus cuando estuvieron todos en sus asientos.

Yo me reí bajito para que solo él pudiera escucharme.

-en sus mesas está un pergamino donde tendrán una hora para terminar esa poción-dijo serio-así que empiecen y en silencio mocosos.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar y Severus estaba tieso como una piedra. Yo levante mi mano para posarla en su pierna y subir hasta su muslo, él se exalto.

-Se siente bien padrino-dijo Draco.

-si… haz lo tuyo…

Seguí jugando con su muslo hasta que acaricie sobre la tela del pantalón había un bulto muy duro y sabia exactamente que era, le baje el cierre y en mi mano salto su poderosa polla "así que no llevaba ropa interior, pervertido" acaricie su polla de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos. Estaba mojada por él, yo lo deseaba en mi interior, pero por ahora me tendría que conformar molestándolo. Debajo de mi falda metí mi otra mano en mi coño y empecé a masturbarme. Deje el pene de Severus para meter mi otra mano en mi coño y llenar mis dedos con mis jugos, saque mi mano llena de mis fluidos y la pase por toda la longitud del él haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Profesor se siente bien, no quiere que llame a Poppy-dijo Neville-se ve agitado.

-Hago su… poción Neville o le bajo puntos-dijo con dificulta.

De arriba abajo por todo su falo. Baje mi cabeza para introducirlo en mi boca se me hacia agua la boca solo de verlo. Empuje mi lengua dentro de la hendidura para recoger su pre-eyaculación. Su sabor era único, era salado y no sabia mal era como almizcle, sabor a gloria, sabía tan bien para mí. Me aparte un poco para poder respirar.

-OH, no,t ú querías chuparlo. Ahora lo harás-dijo agarrando mi pelo con delicadeza por debajo de la mesa.

Empujó con fuerza mi cara de nuevo a su entrepierna, usando su fuerza para obligarme sobre la punta de su pene. Mi coño pedía ser penetrado por él pero las circunstancia no lo ameritaban y mas con un publico detrás mío que no sabe nada de esto. Gemí alrededor de la polla de Severus. Con una mano le agarre una bola y con la otra de arriba abajo al compas de mi boca.

-haa…-gimió él.

-Profesor no quiere ir a la enfermería esta rojo-dijo Fleur.

-padrino debe tener calentura-dijo Draco.

-No se ve muy bien señor-dijo Neville.

-Cállense… 10 puntos menos a ambas casas-dijo-ni una palabra mas.

Yo me aferre a su polla de arriba abajo una y otra vez hasta que la sentía palpitar en mi mano, estaba caliente y mis dedos no se cerraban entre si por lo grueso que era. Mi mano iba de arriba abajo y los movimientos eran mas rápidos y mi lengua dando movimientos circulares por su cabeza hasta que sentí como llego a su orgasmo y cada gota de su semen me lo trague, no deje ni una sola gota desperdiciada.

-Mmmm… que rico eres-susurre y el me escucho.

-termino la clase-dijo-dejen sus pociones y pergaminos en mi escritorio ya.

Todos se movieron a paso rápido dejando cada uno sus pociones y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo al ver la expresión de la cara de Severus "frustración". El salón quedo en silencio y la puerta ya estaba cerrada solo quedamos los dos en el salón.

-Ya puedes salir-dijo con molestia en la voz.

Salí hasta sentarme en sus piernas y sonreírle.

-sabes te recordaba menos pervertida-dijo.

-no me pude resistir-dije inocente-sabes tan bien mmm…

-creo que he creado un moustro-se carcajeo.

-Si pero de lujuria-dije-sabes creo que te espero en tu despacho.

-¿Qué? Pero si aquí podemos seguir Granger.

-lo siento-dije-pero hay viene el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿otra vez ese viejo?-dijo con frustración.

-solo desaste de él y ven a mi-dije con un guiño yéndome.

-Oh Severus hijo mira lo que me regalo Poppy-dijo entrando con una sonrisa.

-Uhm…

-siempre tan comunicativo hijo-dijo con una sonrisa-son caramelos de Limón con fresa no es genial.

-solo para eso me buscas-dijo.

-bueno si-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-bueno me alegro por ti ahora te puedes ir tengo que corregir exámenes.

-jajajaj si exámenes-dijo pícaro-bueno te dejo con tus exámenes.

Y su fue.

**:**

**:**

Entro y Hermione lo esperaba en su escritorio desnuda leyendo una revista, alzo la cabeza y le sonrió. Él sonrió y con su varita hizo un hechizo.

-Y eso que fue?-dijo.

-un hechizo silenciador, eres muy escandalosa pequeña pervertida-dije.

-yo no soy una pervertida-dijo.

-ah no?-dijo-y quien es la que esta desnuda?

Se sonrojo mucho.

-eso no se vale-dijo y yo me reí.

Con un movimiento de su varita el se quedo desvestido en un segundo, los dos estaban desnudos como dios los trajo al mundo sin nadita de ropa en ellos.

El atrapo su boca y sus lenguas comenzaron a luchar entre ellas, una pasión desenvuelta entre ellos, sus bocas no se despegaban. Se saboreaban entre si y gemían del placer de estar tan cerca del uno como del otro. La recostó en su escritorio sin dejar de besarse, Severus le pasó las manos pos su raja una y otra vez haciendo que ella se estremeciera y gritara su nombre. Estaba muy húmeda que no necesitaría preliminares para tomarlo así que fue introduciendo su polla muy lentamente dentro de ella hasta llegar al final y quedarse enterrado hasta lo profundo de Hermione.

Severus oía los pequeños gemidos de Hermione mientras intentaba acomodar su tamaño, sus manos movieron sus caderas para facilitarle la tarea. Los empujes de Severus eran suaves y profundos pero lentos, El también gemía, estar dentro de Hermione lo estaba perdiendo.

-Más, dame más-gimió Hermione.

Los dos gimieron juntos cuando comprendieron que Severus estaba enterrado hasta su raíz. Severus ni siquiera podía respirar. Así que por unos segundos se quedó allí, quieto. La cabeza de Hermione intentó encontrarlo.

-Hazme el amor, Severus.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas, y Severus olvidó todo, simplemente comenzó a cabalgarla. Los instintos animales tomaron el mando del hombre y se guió por ellos.

Fuerte, muy fuerte, buscando la cima. Más y más arriba hasta que el cuerpo de Hermione convulsionó debajo del suyo y, Severus, el hombre se vació en su vientre.

El dolor y el placer explotaron en Hermione, en olas que parecían no parar, mientras chorros tras chorros de espeso semen llenaban su matriz. Completamente agotada cayó desmayada sobre el escritorio.

**:**

**:**

-Despierta Mione-dijo una voz-despierta sabelotodo.

En eso abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Severus.

-¿Qué paso?

-te has desmayado por el placer, eso paso-dijo.

-¿Qué?

-lo que oistes Mione-dijo-y estoy listo para otra ronda pervertida.

-jajajaj mira quien habla-dije riéndome-tendrás que esperar hasta la noche por que voy a salir con Ginny al pueblo.

-¿Por qué?-bufo-si te quería solo para mí.

-jajaj alguien esta celoso-dije burlona.

-si, no me gusta que estés con otras personas-dijo posesivo-solo te quiero para mi.

Gemí con un beso que me dio.

-prométeme que no aceptaras mas salidas-dijo-dime que te quedaras conmigo.

-haaa… lo …

-no te escucho-dijo acariciando mi clítoris.

-ahaaaa… lo prometo..

-bien gatita-dijo-ya te puedes ir.

-eso no es justo sabes que eres mi debilidad-dije haciendo pucheros.

-jajaja y tu la mía-dijo.

**:**

**:**

Ginny y yo nos las pasamos en el pueblo un buen rato entre compras y más compras. Ginny hizo que me probara una barbaridad de ropa en diferentes tiendas, es horrible a veces salir con ella si implica ir de compras. Nos tomamos unos helados y hablamos sobre Harry y Ron y como les esta yendo como Aurores. Le pregunte que como estaban sus padres.

Estábamos en un bar tomándonos unas bebidas, y Ginny no paraba de hablar de lo genial que era Harry en la cama y yo me sonrojaba por las barbaridades que me decía "es que no se puede guardar para si su intimidad" yo podría hablarlo ciertamente pero prefiero conservar esos recuerdos solo para mi y que nadie mas lo sepa solo yo y Sev. También esta la cuestión de que es mi profesor y eso lo podría perjudicar a él y yo no quiero eso y a mi me podrían expulsar si nos descubren.

-Mione ya vengo voy al baño pide otra ronda si-dijo levantándose y yo asentí.

-ok ya voy.

Me levante y fui a la barra a pedir otra roda de copas y dos hamburguesas, tenia mucha hambre hoy y con Ginny de por medio es morir de hombre si vas de tienda en tienda. Al llevarme la bandeja con lo pedido me encontré en cima de mi bolso una nota. Deje la bandeja en la mesa y agarre la nota para leerla.

"_**ya pronto volveremos ha estar juntos"**_

-¿y esto?-dije confundida.

Agarre la nota y la tire a la basura "debe ser una mala broma" que va, los de primer año siempre me envían cartas de amor por se una del grandioso trió dorado.

-¿Qué paso Hermione?-dijo Ginny.

-nada-mentí-vamos te compre una hamburguesa, si no la quieres yo me la como me muero de hambre.

-¿ehh? No es mía yo me la comeré-dijo agarrando rápido su hamburguesa.

-jajajaj.

-sabes mañana me voy a mi casa, ya terminamos el año-dijo triste-y como eres de ultimo año y quieres ser medimaga te tienes que quedar para hacer tus pasantías en pociones y con Poppy no?

-si, pero tranquila que yo te escribiré todos los días-dije sonriendo.

-y me contaras como vas con Severus?-dijo.

Al escucharla yo palidecí.

-Mione no cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta pero yo te conozco mas que nadie y se que ustedes han follado como conejos-dijo picara-no te lo dije antes para no incomodarte por que sabia que es un secreto.

-Ginny yo…

-no digas nada-dijo-yo no le diré a nadie hasta que tu lo hagas. Sabes me alegro por ti y por Merlín que espero que sean muy felices los dos.

-gracias Ginny eres la mejor-dije.

-eso lo se-dijo-bueno a comer.

-si-dije.

Comimos entre risas, conversamos un poco más sobre mi carrera como medimaga y por que me gustaba. Hablamos sobre Severus y yo, ella hacia comentarios que me hacían sonrojar a no más poder, le encantaba verme sonrojada y muerta de la pena. Terminamos y nos dirigimos cada una al castillo, yo a las mazmorras y Ginny a empacar ya que la próxima semana se va.

Lo mas raro del día de hoy fue esa nota tan misteriosa que me dejaron. Quizás es solo mi imaginación y la dejaron los niños de primer año. Si solo fue eso, pero no se por que me siento así de angustiada y con un poco de miedo. Será mejor que vaya para que mi amado Severus.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: chicas mil disculpas no tenia internet y se que me quieren matar pero no fue mi culpa si no del internet ¬¬ el tiene la culpa así que acribíllenlo a el y no a mi TT-TT yo no hize nada, espero les guste el capi jejejej :D lo hice especialmente para ustedes picaruelas jijii por que nadie aquí es santa ajajajaj solo yo :D bueno sin mas que decir me retiro y pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo lo prometo será mas rápido Rews por favor.**


	8. Chapter 8 Peligro ¡Diario Diabolico!

**Diario Prohibió**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Dedicado a mi amiga del alma .gi te quiero malaya de la polla ajajajaj tu me inspiras y aunque te hagas un 8 en tus ideas yo se como acomodar esa mente tuya pervertida mujajaja *w*.**

**Capitulo 7 ¡Peligro! Diario Diabólico.**

-ya tienes todo arreglado.

-si todo esta en perfecto orden.

-bien-una sonrisa malévola apareció en su boca-solo falta que la oveja caiga en la boca del lobo.

-Amo yo me encargare de los detalles faltantes.

-ten cuidado de su guardián, él no se debe dar cuenta de lo que esta pasando.

-no lo creo ya que se la pasa horas con la mocosa follando.

- Cruccio-dijo provocándole dolor a la chica que se retorcía en el piso-esa maldita me las pagara, solo yo puedo tocarla, solo yo puedo sentirla.

-Amoo..oo duele…

-él no tenia derecho a tocarla, ella es mía.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos el hechizo desapareció dejando a la chica jadeando y con quejidos en el piso.

-encárgate de él, despístalo-dijo con rabia gritando haciendo que la cueva resonara con su rugido-de ella me encargo yo cuando todo este en su punto final.

**:**

**:**

-ahahaa Severus…

Podía oler el dulce y punzante olor de su excitación y maldición si no hizo que su polla se engrosara más. Su coño era encantador. Regordetes y rosados labios de aroma embriagador.

Apretó, despacio, sus labios contra el hinchado coño. La respiración de la mujer se atascó en su garganta. Animado por ello, la lengua de Severus se lanzó y serpenteó alrededor de su clítoris, mientras lo rodeaba con el calor de su boca. Ella gimió en respuesta, un sonido embriagador. Empezó a comerla suavemente, sus labios y lengua succionándole el clítoris.

-haa Severus… se siente tan bien…

Con una mano utilizó sus dedos para abrir los labios. Abriendo su coño totalmente con las manos, Severus se condujo entre sus piernas y rindió culto al clítoris con succiones largas y duras.

Ella gimió, sus caderas meneándose. Jugó con la lengua, dando golpecitos en el brote varias veces, en rápida sucesión, antes de envolverlo en su boca y amamantarlo de nuevo.

-¡Oh sagrado Merlín! Sigue.-jadeo ella-mas rápido amor mío.

Severus hocicó su coño como un perro con un hueso. Podría jurar que estaba a punto de estallar. De hecho, podía sentir su orgasmo amenazando, como si fuera el suyo propio. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando chupó su clítoris. No supo cómo era posible, pero sabía con toda certeza que cuando se corriera, él también lo haría.

-Sí -abrió la boca-Mmm...

Hermione se corrió con un fuerte gemido, sus caderas alzándose, las piernas envolviéndose alrededor de su cabeza. Severus gimió en su coño cuando un violento orgasmo lo atravesó, su leche erupcionó fuera de su polla y desparramándose por el suelo. Hermione continuó gimiendo, mientras usaba las esculturales piernas para apretar su cara más firme contra su coño, su cuerpo entero agitándose hasta que estuvo saciada.

Esperó a moverse, hasta que sus piernas se soltaron de él, débiles. Seguro de que había sido completamente satisfecha, se levantó, elevándose por encima de ella. Con el corazón golpeando y respirando con dificultad, dejó que su mirada vagara por todo su cuerpo, notando cómo los pezones rosas estaban duros y erguidos.

-Lo siento, primera vez que me pasa algo así-dije-solo contigo Mione tengo estas sensaciones de adolecente hormonal en su primer acto sexual.

-Descuida, fue genial-dijo sonriéndome-solo tu me haces sentir así Severus.

-Me alegra saberlo por que solo yo te tocare.

Colocándose íntimamente entre sus piernas, Severus amasó ambos pechos con sus ásperas manos de Ex-Mortifago. Apretó sus enormes pechos juntos, uno contra otro, tanto como pudo, entonces los devoró.

Chupó y lamió sus tiesos pezones, uno y después el otro, y vuelta a empezar. Ella gimió, levantando el culo de modo que su vagina se apretara contra el duro estómago de él. Lo quería dentro de ella, pero él se tomaba su tiempo chupándole los pezones del modo con el que había fantaseado a menudo que se los chupaba mientras se tocaba su enorme polla, haciéndose una paja imaginando que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Él liberó uno de sus pezones con un sonido _"pop", _y levantó la cabeza de entre sus pechos. Agarrando su gruesa erección por la raíz, empujó su hinchada punta contra su raja.

-¿Es esto lo qué quieres?-Murmuró-te has vuelto toda una pervertida eh?

-Sí,- jadeó.

Con que frecuencia había soñado verla tumbada bajo él, rogándole que la follara. Fuerte, luchadora, magnífica, y decidida, todo lo que había deseado alguna vez, todo lo que nunca había creído llegar a tener.

Ahora él la tenía. Y nunca la dejaría ir.

-Dime,- susurró, su intensa mirada nublada de pasión. Empujó la cabeza de su polla un poco más adentro de su apretado, ardiente coño. -Dime cuantísimo me deseas.-

-Muchísimo,- gritó. -¡Severus, por favor!-

Hermione creí que se volvería loca si él no la penetraba ahora mismo. El pensamiento de invertir sus posiciones y tomar lo que quería pasó por su mente, pero él la sobrepasaba en peso en un centenar de libras lo menos. Este hombre tenía 250 libras de puro músculo.

-Dámelo,- siseó. -Por favooooor-.

-Admite que eres mía.- Su mandíbula apretada. -Júrame que nunca yacerás con otro.-

-Lo juro. ¡Soy tuya! Severus… necesito que…

Hermione jadeó cuando él la penetró con una larga estocada. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco con la invasión tan placentera que él le proporcionaba. El sexo con un hombre tan grande como Severus aumentaba el placer de tal manera que la hacia sollozar por más.

-Te siento tan bien,- dijo él con voz ronca, sus párpados imposiblemente más pesados. -Adoro lo apretada y húmeda que eres Mi amor.

A ella le encantó el modo en que él enfatizó MI. Debía de ser alguna necesidad primitiva de protección que había sido impresa por primitivos antecesores, aún cuando ella pudiese cuidar de sí misma perfectamente.

Severus comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de ella, golpes largos, posesivos que la hicieron gemir.

-Y yo adoro el modo en que te siento dentro de mí,- suspiró Hermione, sus pezones doloridos rozándose contra su pecho. -Tan grueso y potente y que me llenas toda.-

La folló más duro, balanceándose dentro y fuera de su apretada raja mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro apasionadamente gimiendo de placer. El olor embriagador de su sudor mezclado con su excitación llenó el aire.

-Más duro,- gritó. -Házmelo fuerte de verdad.-

-¿Así?- Él se hundió en ella profunda y rápidamente. Sus pechos rebotando con cada embestida. -Mmmm, te siento tan bien.-

-¡Oh, Dios, quiero correrme!-

En un movimiento rápido cómo un relámpago, Severus se arrodilló y lanzó las piernas de Hermione sobre sus hombros. Tocando su clítoris con el pulgar, la empaló una, y otra y otra vez mientras ella gemía y se retorcía mientras subía sus caderas hacia él.

La montó duro, bombeando sin piedad repetidamente dentro y fuera de su vulva. Hermione jadeó cuando el hormigueo de su clítoris se tornó una tensa espiral.

El sonido de piel resbalosa golpeando contra piel resbalosa, su sexo succionando su polla, la presión de su pulgar en su clítoris.

-¡Oh. Di..os..mí..o.. Severussss!-

Se corrió con fuerza, gimiendo mientras un violento orgasmo la arrasaba. La sangre se le subió a la cara, calentándola. La sangre corrió por sus pezones tensándolos. Lo animó a ir más rápido, queriendo que él experimentara el mismo placer que le acababa de dar a ella.

-Mione.-Su mandíbula estaba tensa, su yugular hinchada. La folló más fuerte, martilleando dentro y fuera de ella. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces más…

Severus se corrió con un fuerte gruñido, los dientes apretados mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Ella continuó subiendo las caderas a su encuentro, ordeñando cada pequeña gota que tuviera que ofrecer. Le encantó, amando cada segundo de ello. Ella no paró hasta que, agotado, cayó colapsado encima de ella.

Permanecieron allí, abrazándose el uno al otro, agarrándose el uno al otro, en un cómodo silencio. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Severus se levantó de la cama sólo el tiempo necesario para traer algunas sabanas. Cuando volvió a la cama, Hermione se arrimó a él bajo las sabanas. Descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho cuando su musculoso brazo la rodeó, acercándola a él.

-Me estoy dando cuenta,- murmuró él, -que todavía no nos hemos besado en esta ronda de sexo.

Ella sonrió desde donde apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. -Entonces bésame ya,- susurró.

Él no perdió ni un minuto en aceptar su propuesta. Severus la besó como no la habían besado nunca antes.

**:**

**:**

"_**Hoy mi experiencia sexual ha subido de nivel con las enseñanzas de un profesor muy particular que siempre esta dispuesto a darme clases particulares y privadas, si mi querido profesor Severus Snape tiene mucha imaginación para tener sexo aunque la imaginación es mi ya que él las saco de este libro. Lo que hacemos no se compara con nada de lo que yo alguna vez allá escrito aquí, él es mi todo y me hace muy feliz saber que siempre estará a mi lado y no me hará sufrir, me siento bien conmigo misma al darle mi tesoro mas preciado " mi virginidad". Si algún día llego a perder otra vez mi diario por lo menos sabré que alguien conocerá mi historia loca de amor y de las experiencias maravillosas que e vivido en estos días tras días, horas tras horas y un mes hemos cumplido como novios, si hoy llevamos un mes y medio de relación y estoy muy feliz, el me comprende y nunca habido ninguna pelea entre nosotros y eso que dormimos juntos y hacemos todo juntos y cuando digo juntos es que es juntos jejeje.**_

_**La vida me a traído miles de felicidades y Severus es una mas de ella es más es el complemente idóneo para la mezcla perfecta entre vainilla y chocolate, negro y blanco, el ying y el yang. El sexo es fabuloso entre los dos y cada día me hace llegar una y otra vez al orgasmo si necesidad de juegos previos lo que me es sorprendente. Bueno tampoco tengo con quien compararlo solo él es mi todo mi Severus como lo amo y espero ser feliz siempre con él.**_

_**Todos los días lo hacemos se podría decir que parecemos conejos de lo mucho que follamos a cada rato, una vez casi nos cacha el profesor Dumbledore en el baño de los prefectos si no es por que Severus actuó rápido y nos teletransporto al bosque prohibido donde lo volvimos hacer bajo el agua con ese hechizo que tanto me gusta. Minerva es una entrometida y aunque la quiero como una madre ella sospecha algo o eso creo yo, ya que siempre me entretiene por los pasillos o me llama cada vez que me ve con Severus, en cambio el profesor Dumbledore fastidia a Severus constantemente con sus caramelos y chismes del mundo mágico como si eso le importara a él jajaj es muy gracioso verle frustrado y gruñón pero yo tengo la receta especial para alegrarle el día.**_

_**El me invita a salir al pueblo y debes en cuando nos damos nuestras escapadas a media noche a un bar el en pueblo a bailar, si quien lo diría Severus Snape el murciélago de las mazmorras baila como un Dios y ese trasero que me vuelve loca y que me hace mojarme solo con verle a él moviéndose para mi. Hay muchas perras en la zona que me lo querían quitar creyendo que era mi tío o hermano, pues jad¡ entérense es mi novio y no comparto con nadie mas. Draco últimamente se ha hecho un buen amigo y debes en cuando hablamos cosas triviales o conversamos de nuestras vidas claro yo sin hablar de mi Sev no quiero meternos en problemas por irme de la lengua.**_

_**Cada vez que salimos lo tiento con faldas y jeans ceñidos a mi trasero y eso lo hace tener una erección todo el día mientras estamos en la calle, es muy gracioso verle a cada rato gruñendo y diciéndome que cuando lleguemos se vengara y no saben como espero con ansias a que se vengue de mí.**_

_**Ginny hace mas de 3 semanas que salió de vacaciones y no vuelve hasta el próximo año yo me quedo hacer mis pasantías como medimaga y en pociones curativas. Claro mientras no follamos el me ha enseñado mucho sobre la elaboración de pociones curativas y otras en caso de emergencia, hasta ahora soy una excelente pasionista tanto como él que eso lo cabrea ya que soy su sabelotodo insufrible Granger.**_

_**Bueno sin mas que agregar y esperar hasta el próximo día donde detalle mas sobre mi vida.**_

_**Mi amado Sev es mi vida.**_

_**M.G"**_

Severus estaba comprando unos helados para nosotros y estaba haciendo una cola y me dijo que lo esperara aquí mientras el volvía, mientras esperaba me puse a escribir en mi diario ya que hacia días que no escribía nada "bueno entre sexo y mas sexo todo se complica" si eso es una tarea muy difícil y si fuera una materia ya la hubiera aprobado de lo tanto que lo empleo en la cama.

Había un perrito muy lindo que se me acerco para que lo acariciara y de repente se me subió a mi regazo y empezó a lamerme la cara cuando desapareció convirtiéndose en una nube de humo negra que me rodeo y mi diario se elevo dejando salir un clon mío con la diferencia que su cara era de lujuria, de repente mi vista se nublo y empecé a perder el conocimiento.

-Severuss… ayuda…-mire a la tienda pero ya era muy tarde me desvanecí en la oscuridad.

**:**

**:**

-Mione, aquí tienes un helado de vainilla como te gusta-dije entregándoselo-¿Qué te pasa? Estas como ida.

-lo siento, te estaba esperando con ansias-dijo ella con un tono de ¿lujuria? Pero no podía ser, será que he creado un monstro, sonreí para mí.

-¿Te gusta tu helado?

-si, pero sabes que me gustaría mas.

-¿Qué?-alce una ceja.

-tu con helado sobre tu cuerpo mientras te la chupo mmm… seria exquisito probarte de esa manera.

-¿tu crees?

-Oh si, quiero hacer un montón de cosas contigo.

-yo también y de mas mi amor.

Ella me beso.

**:**

**:**

-No¡-grite tirando de mis cadenas que estaban en mis muñecas suspendiéndome en el aire-Severus no soy yo.

Mis lagrimas caían por mi rostro al ver la imagen enfrente de mi que visualizaba a mi Severus besando a la impostora, es que él no reconoce mis besos, mis caricias, ella puede parecerse a mi pero nunca será yo. Mis lagrimas corrían por si solas de mis ojos.

-No, No… déjame ir…

-jjajaja lloras por alguien que no tenia significado en tu vida nunca.

Una voz que me produjo un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo y que me asusto resonó en la habitación de piedra y donde hacia un frio horrible. Esa voz me asustaba y sentía que la conocía pero nada llegaba a mi mente para poder recordar en donde la había oído antes pero nada.

-solo ve como la besa con pasión y sin darse cuenta que no eres tu-dijo-eso demuestra lo poco que te conoce no como yo que te amo.

-No¡ eso no es verdad-grite-él me ama a mi.

-pues eso no es lo que yo veo en estos momentos-dijo y la imagen de Severus besándose con mi clon y ella pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo-Ves el no te quiere, solo mira como le gusta ser tocado por ti, ups… perdón ser tocado por tu yo del diario por que ella eres tu en tus fantasías.

-Eso no es verdad.

-pero si es verdad como se besan y tocan no?

Ella le pasaba sus sucias manos por su abdomen y en la calle solo estaban ellos dos ni un alma pasaba a excepción de un abuelo ciego que iba con su guía perro, Severus estaba de espaldas y ella de frente pasándole sus manos por su trasero y apretándoselo haciendo que él soltara un gemido. Mi corazón no podía soportar verlo con otra que no fuera yo y no me importa si era mi clon o mi gemela, mi alma dolía, estaba en un mar de lagrimas. Mi Severus estando con otra era lo peor que esta viviendo en toda mi vida.

-si eso es amor eterno que lindo lo viven ustedes dos-dijo carcajeándose.

-No… el no…

-tú siempre fuiste mía compréndelo de una buena vez.

-No¡ yo no soy tuya le pertenezco a Severus-dije firme levantando mi barbilla en lo alto orgullosa.

-que insolentes eres.

Una bofetada en mi mejilla izquierda hizo que soltara un quejido lastimero.

-después de esperar tanto tiempo por fin estamos juntos-dijo-todavía tienes que pagar por dar lo que me pertenecía a es bastardo.

-nada de mi cuerpo es tuyo-escupí al suelo y recibí otra bofetada.

-no¡ toda tu eres mía y tu virginidad también lo era así que recibirás tu castigo por tremenda ofensa hacia a mi.

Solté un grito por el dolor, no me esperaba esa cachetada. Mis lagrimas saladas seguían rodando por mis mejillas y en mi mente rogaba por que Severus viniera por mi, yo se que el vendrá a ayudarme. Él no me dejara sola aquí a mi suerte, el me amaba y vendrá a mi.

-Amo todo esta saliendo a la perfección-dijo una voz femenina entre las sombras-Snape callo en la trampa y no creo que salga de hay en un buen tiempo ya que se metieron en un hotel y no creo que salgan en un buen rato.

-Perfecto Bellatrix-dijo-te puedes retirar hasta que te necesite.

-como usted desee Amo.

-¿Quién eres?

-no me recuerdas acaso muñeca-paso su lengua por toda mi mejilla saboreando cada rastro de mis lagrimas.

Me estremecí y palidecí al recordar mi pasado, es que no podía ser él. La persona que mas daño me causo en toda mi vida por varios meses, el destructor de toda esperanza y sueños que me quedaban, pensé que era un seño por eso lo anote en mi diario como un sueño nada mas. Ahora resulta que estoy en un cuarto sabe Merlín en que parte del mundo mágico me encuentro con este lunático. El terror me recorrió como electricidad y llore y trate de forcejar más las cadenas que fue en vano ya que solo me gane unas abofeteadas y unas que otras heridas por el látigo que el uso en mi sin piedad.

-Lucius…-susurre.

-veo que si me recuerdas-dijo-eso me agrada.

-déjame ir, déjame ir-grite-maldito déjame ir.

-shhh… la noche solo empieza cariño y tu amado estará muy ocupado para asistir a nuestra bella unión.

Saco una navaja y la punta filosa fue cortando los tejidos de mi piel, mi muslo sintió un dolor fuerte, hasta que de una vez corto rápido, la sangre se derramaba por mi pierna hasta llegar a mis medias. Paso su lengua por la cortada haciendo que me ardiera la herida mas aun, cada lamida que me daba me asqueaba más de estar cerca de él.

-mmm… deliciosa… extrañaba este sabor tan dulce de tu sangre muñeca.

-no.. déjame… hahahahaaaa….

Grite fuertemente que resonó en la habitación.

Mi hombro fue perforado por la navaja y mis lágrimas caían como cataratas sin cesar, el dolor era insoportable que no me dejaba casi respirar. Con su lengua pasándola por la navaja degustándose con mi sangre como si fuera chocolate me sonrió malévolo mientras mi estomago trataba de no devolver el almuerzo con ver tal escena abrumadora que estaba viviendo.

-Como la ultima vez-dijo-recuerdas, sabes muy rico.

-haaaa.. me duele…

Otra cortada más y otra más en mis piernas. Los muslos hasta los pies estaban bañados en sangre que hasta podía morir desangrada en este lugar.

Severus ven por mí.

¿Será que el vendrá?

¿Podrá salvarme?

¿Moriré aquí?

Mil preguntas sobre lo que me pasara estando en las manos de Lucius pasaron por mi mente, estaba adolorida y casi no podía ver bien.

-Severus-susurre cuando sentí por última vez otra cortada por mi seno hasta que caí en la inconsciencia.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: como que se nos pusieron las cosa feas no? Pobre Mione no me gustaría estar en su lugar y me dolió tanto escribir esto, prefiero las partes del sexo y eso ajajaj pero era necesario para poder seguir con la historia y que todo vaya cayendo en su cause. Rews si.**

**PD: ¿será que MIONE saldrá de esta? ¿Podrá Sev darse cuenta que no es Mione con la que esta? ¿Lucius seguirá torturándola?.**


	9. Chapter 9 Una luz al final de este tunel

**Diario Prohibió**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Dedicado a mi amiga del alma G-Adp te quiero malaya de la polla ajajajaj tu me inspiras y pervertida mujajaja *w*.**

**Capitulo 8 Una Luz a Final de este túnel.**

La noche trajo consigo mismo el frio helado y los escalofríos no paraban de estremecer mi cuerpo moribundo suspendido con unas cadenas que magullaban mis manos mientras unas nubes se formaban en el cielo ya que mucho antes era un bello cielo pintoresco y lleno de vida donde las hadas y los dragones volaban en armonía en el aire sin esas preocupaciones que muchas veces tenemos los humanos, hay diferentes tipos de preocupaciones como ¿la muerte? ¿La familia? ¿El dinero? ¿Deudas? Y muchas más en una lista muy larga pero hoy mi mayor preocupación es ¿morir? No esa no es una mi mayor preocupación y temor es si no lo volveré a ver nunca mas a él. Mi vida siempre fue llena de alegría y tristeza pero nunca de un dolor tan grande que se formaba en mi pecho y hacia que mis lagrimas cayeran sin cesar, no era el dolor de mis heridas y golpes, no, es el dolor del alma y el corazón la que tiene una herida grave que se que nunca sanara o puede que si.

Siempre fui la burla de todos en primaria por no saber la tabla de multiplicar todos los niños me molestaban constantemente y mi pelo castaño enmarañado me lo pinte de rojo con un simple hechizo de cambio. Cada día me esforzaba por ser siempre la mejor y estudiar mucho por que de todas forma sabia que me ayudaría en un futuro mi inteligencia, mis padres al pedirles unos profesores particulares a la edad de 8 años se quedaron asombrados y orgullosos de que diera un paso tan grande. Las matemáticas ya no fueron un problema y entonces quise aprender mas y a los 9 años me subieron dos grados mas por mi intelecto y así deje a muchos de los niños con las bocas abiertas cuando la directora de un colegio muy prestigioso de New York entro al salón y me llamo para decirme que tenia una beca con todo pagado por mis notas y que la maestra había enviado mis notas sobresalientes hace un mes para solicitar una beca, yo me emocione y mis padres no se quedaron atrás y así a los 10 años era la niña mas inteligente del estado.

No tenía amigos por ser una sabelotodo como me llamaban ellos, siempre me jalaban el pelo o me decían chica en llamas por el color de mi pelo. Recuerdo que mi madre pego el grito al cielo cuando me lo vio y recibí ese día un regaño horrible, sinceramente hice un hechizo inventado en mi mente para cambiar el color de mi pelo y resulta que se puso rojo, ese día me asuste por que no sabia como había ocurrido y los desodorizantes no funcionaban en mi pelo así que mi madre se dio por vencida en intentar quitarme el "tinte" nunca le dije lo que en verdad ocurrió.

A los 11 años tenia un grupo de cuatro en total contándome yo de puras chicas, salíamos varias veces y mis padres estaban felices por que por fin tenia con quien hablar y salir, pero nada es color de rosa en esta vida así que sin verlo venir ellas me apuñalaron por la espalda y me dejaron, solo estaban conmigo por las notas grupales que les subía el promedio escolar, se rieron mío y de mi personalidad rara que tienden a pasar cosa raras con mis cambios de humor. Llore por dos meses enteros y decidí no dejarme caer en un vacio profundo así que a la mitad del año recupere las fuerzas y o acepte a nadie en grupos ni en exposiciones ya que lo que hacían cinco lo podía hacer yo sola y sin problemas así que los profesores no tuvieron problemas con ello y así seguí con mi vida hasta los 15 años y me gradué con honores y demás.

Después de un mes de mi graduación llego un tipo extraño en la casa con una carta y una lechuza, se sentó hablar con mis padres que luego de dos horas lo creyeron loco al tipo hasta que nos demostró que podía hacer magia y nos dejo con la boca abierta a todos y me dijo que intentara elevar la lámpara con mi mente y así lo hice lo que dejo a mis padres sorprendidos y mas aun a mi aunque ya lo esperaba. Se llamaba Albus Dumbledore y era el director de la escuela de magia y hechizos Hogwarts donde podría estudiar en el mundo mágico, tenia tres días para decidir si quería eso en mi vida y aprender a controlar mis emociones que distorsionan mi magia.

-Veo que estas silenciosa Muñeca-su voz me daba escalofrió-vamos a divertirnos un rato quieres.

Se acerco con una velocidad sorprendente hasta quedar enfrente de mí y agarrarme de la cintura mientras desgarraba toda mi ropa dejándome solo en bragas y sostén como una defensa de su mirada. Con sus uñas filosas las paso desde la espina dorsal hasta mi cosí arañándome mientras yo gritaba de dolor, la sangre bajaba hasta mi trasero y de hay seguía su recorrido hasta el charco de sangre debajo de mi. Todavía no se como no me he muerto de tanta sangre que he derramado a manos de este psicópata.

-Que piel tan suave tienes y mas hermosa aun bañada con sangre-se rio como maniático.

-Ha..a.a .i.t…oo

-Para mi tus insultos son como halagos para mí.

Me beso bruscamente tratando de separar mis labios para poder meter su lengua cosa que yo no permití así que me mordió mi labio inferir tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar derramando una gota de sangre por mi barbilla y el me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios llenos de sangre en donde paso su lengua cerrando sus ojos como degustando el sabor, para él era un placer magnifico verme bañada en sangre y al borde de la muerte.

Se carcajeo con una sonrisa siniestra que ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo le hubiera deseado que le pasara esto que a mí.

-Eres divina muñeca-dijo-mas tarde quizás…

Con sus dientes filosos como agujas me mordió el hombre tan fuerte que un grito desgarrado de dolor salió de mi garganta para luego seguirle otro mas al sentir sus uñas desde mi rodilla hasta el muslo arañándome mientras la sangre volvía a brotar de mis heridas casi cerradas y abrió unas nuevas, el dolor era casi agonizante que poco a poco casi caía en la inconsciencia pero no me dejaría caer hasta no saber que el se iba para descansar aunque sea un poco del dolor ardiente.

-Juguemos un poco, pero ahora tengo asuntos que atender con el Magistrado-dijo-Bellatrix.

Grito y de las sombras apareció ella con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro al verme en este estado tan demacrado, era un sueño para ella mirarme de esta forma. Siempre me odio y siempre lo hará, pero no hará nada sin el consentimiento de Lucius.

-Amo me llamo-dijo-veo que la oveja esta recibiendo lo que merece.

-No te he preguntado lo que piensas-la miro con furia.

-Lo siento… amo..

-Voy a salir y quiero que la vigiles y le des de comer algo.

-Esta seguro de que es lo más conveniente darle de comer…

-aquí quien mando soy yo y no te he pedido tu opinión tu solo acata lo que te digo y vivirás mañana.

-si… amo.

Una nube negra lo rodeo y desapareció por la ventana grande que había en la habitación donde se veía el cielo oscuro y en silencio, donde ni un ave pasaba o cantaban las hadas, quiere decir que estoy en un lugar alto y lejano donde nadie querrá acercarse, bueno que se puede esperar de Lucius.

-Bueno perra-comenzó ella-Toma que no tengo toda la noche.

Me acerco a mí una botella con un contenido que quien sabe si era veneno así que voltee la cara aun lado sin mirarla.

-no es veneno si es lo que piensas Puta-dijo un hechizo que me hizo poner la cara recta y abrir la boca sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Ella vertió el liquido en mi boca y era de color morado o eso pude visualizar, el sabor era dulce pero no era algo que yo hubiera probado en toda mi vida en el mundo mágico, era exótico y no sabia que podría ser, la bebida bajo desde mi garganta hasta acentuarse en mi estomago donde me sentía llena y sin hambre ¿Cómo era posible eso? No lo sabía y tampoco le iba a preguntar, el poco orgullo que me quedaba no lo iba a desperdiciar con ella y menos con Lucius.

-Bueno así que mira donde se encuentra la puta de Snape, quien lo diría querida. Tú la niña más inteligente del mundo mágico revolcándose como toda una zorra con Snape el Mortifago más peligroso del mundo.

La mire con odio por hablar así de mí.

-jajaj bueno zorrita ahora el debe estar follandose a tu otra yo de lo mas rico y tu aquí sufriendo de amor por él-se carcajeo- eres y serás siempre una Zorra que le gusta ser follada por su profesor.

Me agarro del pelo tan fuerte que hice una mueca con la cara, lo jalo mas duro y solté un quejido.

-No entiendo que ve él en ti-dijo furiosa-yo soy mas bonita obviamente.

-Pero… podrida por… dentro-dije como pude y ella me abofeteo-ahaa..

-calla no te he dicho que hablaras.

La tormenta se desato con furia cayendo con fuerza las gotas del cielo negro que solo la habitación se alumbraba con los relámpagos, Bellatrix me dio otra cachetada y un puño en la mejilla.

-tu solo eres una perra mas del corral-escupió con desprecio.

-haa… paraaa….

Sus uñas se posaron en la mordida de hace rato de Lucius apretando mas la herida encajándome sus uñas haciendo que gritara mas y mas.

-si, grita, grita que nadie te va a oír Sangre sucia e inmunda.

-HAAAAA¡

Me suspendió en el aire agarrándome por el cuello, casi no podía respirar y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo mientras mis manos estuvieran atadas por la cadena, relámpagos y centellas era lo único que se veía y escuchaba en la habitación a oscuras alumbrada solo por una vela que con el viento helado se apago dejándonos en la oscuridad eterna. Trate de ser fuerte y no dejarme decaer y sentirme mas herida de lo que ya estaba, se que era fuerte pero hasta cuanto podría resistir con este maltrato, abuso y asquerosidad al ser tocada por ese hombre, la humillación que me daban encadenada como si fuera un animal salvaje, haciendo conmigo lo que se les viniera en gana.

De pronto recordé mis días en Hogwarts en primer año donde conocí a Harry y Ron, nuestras aventuras y bromas juntas eran mis amigos mas leales que nunca había tenido y esta vez no tenia que esforzarme para agradarle a alguien. Después de cuatros años habían pasado y todos tenían sus parejas y mi únicas amigas femeninas y confidentes habían sido Ginny y Luna, los chicos estaban con sus parejas e inclusive Luna que estaba saliendo con Draco increíble pero cierto y hasta donde se están muy felices aunque su madre se oponga. Después cuando había visto entrar por primera vez a Severus Snape mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte y un nerviosismo que jamás había sentido con ningún profesor hizo acto de presencia que hasta cuando iba a exponer me ponía muy nerviosa así me supiera de memoria lo que iba a decir, el puso mi vida patas arribas, después de unos meses empecé a escribir en un Diario que me habían regalado mis padres hace mucho tiempo donde lo tenia guardado. Empecé a escribir todo lo que sentía por el y mis fantasías y nuevos sentimientos hacia mi profesor, cuando por fin supe que el tenia mi diario me quería morir de la vergüenza y que la tierra me tragara. Al confesarse él sobre que sentía lo mismo me embarco una gran felicidad que hubiera querido gritárselo al mundo ¡SEVERUS SNAPE ME AMA! Esos recuerdos y sentimientos nunca cambiaran sin tan solo le hubiera dicho mis sospechas… pero ahora no se si estar vivo…

-te comió la lengua el gato putita-se rio y me dio otra bofetada.-tu no vales nada perra…

-Te equivocas Ella vale mucho-dijo una voz llena de rabia-y es mejor de lo que tu valdrías en tu miserable vida, así que suéltala sangre sucia, por que aquí la única perra callejera eres ¡TÚ!

Esa vos me trajo un breve recuerdo de mis pesadillas llevando a una realidad donde se podía ver una luz al final de este túnel escalofriante.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: si lo se capi corto y me quieren matar por dejarlas así de picadas 0_0¡ pero prometo actualizar pronto si, :D tengan paciencia que todo se resolverá pronto. Ahora conocemos el pasado tan triste de Hermione donde la gente si la trataba mal y cuando conoció a Severus (el sexy papi) su vida se ilumino, vamos haber si algunas de ustedes comprendieron lo último del pensamiento de Mione y sabe a lo que se refería ella jejejej. ¿Quién será el que llego? Huy la cosa se pone buena y emocionante, espero sus maravillosos Rews si quieren capi muajaja.**

**Pd: gracias por sus reviews chicas y por seguirme, les digo que ya no queda mucho de la historia y es algo que me imagino que las alegrara jajajaja. Saludos y besos.**


	10. Chapter 10 ¡Te reconocere siempre!

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Dedicado a mi amiga del alma G-Adp te quiero malaya de la polla ajajajaj tu me inspiras y pervertida mujajaja *w*.**

**Capitulo 9 ¡Te reconoceré siempre!**

-Te equivocas Ella vale mucho-dijo una voz llena de rabia-y es mejor de lo que tu valdrías en tu miserable vida, así que suéltala sangre sucia, por que aquí la única perra callejera eres ¡TÚ!

Esa vos me trajo un breve recuerdo de mis pesadillas llevando a una realidad donde se podía ver una luz al final de este túnel escalofriante.

-Mira ¿Quién se aparece por aquí?-se rio cínica Bellatrix.

Yo alce mi vista ya casi borrosa y no podía creer lo que veía, él estaba aquí, venia por mí y de eso estaba segura. La oscuridad desaparecía cuando su presencia me iluminaba, solo él tenia esa capacidad de hacerme perder cualquier miedo y seguir hacia adelante.

Los recuerdos se hicieron presentes de hace cuatro años mas o menos el día en que conocí a Lucius me pareció una persona amable y leal hacia mi persona, siempre venia a visitar a Draco en los tiempos libres que teníamos en las tardes y para ese entonces Draco y yo no éramos muy amigos que se diga, casi toda nuestras conversaciones terminaban en insultos y mas insultos de nuestras partes. Lucius se acerco a mi un día para hablar sobre los problemas de su hijo y yo, el me entendía que lo de sangre sucia era una ofensa muy grande y que en esta época ya esa palabra ya no se usaba pero al parecer Draco como que no lo superaba.

**Flacblack**

-Señorita Granger que gusto verla de nuevo-dijo-¿Cómo le va en sus clases?

-Buenos tardes señor Malfoy-dije sonriendo-muy bien gracias.

-ya lo habíamos hablado Granger-dijo-llámame Lucius no soy tan viejo.

Me reí.

-esta bien Malfo… Lucius.

-así esta mejor.

Yo solo asentí.

-y usted llámeme Hermione.

-bien Hermione por que no damos un paseo por el pueblo si no interrumpo algo.

-de acuerdo-dije y el me tendió su brazo.

Pase mi mano por su brazo "estas cosas de los ricos" caminamos todo el trayecto hasta el pueblo donde había mucha gente que nunca había visto en mi vida, todas estaban adornando las calles y poniendo luces en sus tiendas, globos de helio y mucho mas.

-Son para el festival mágico.

-¿Qué?

-por tu cara deduje que te preguntabas para que eran todas estas cosas-sonrió.

-bueno… si.

-mira vamos a tomar algo para merienda en ese restaurante y hablamos un poco te parece.

-de… acuerdo.

Entramos en un restaurante lujoso que no tenia ni idea que el pueblo tenia, era muy lujoso y estaba decorado con sillas rojas y manteles dorados unas luces tenues que le daban casi un aspecto romántico y había mucha gente en el. Lucius me dijo que lo esperara un momento mientras arreglaba lo de la mesa con un señor, el mismo señor nos condujo a unas de las mesas de arriba que eran donde estaban las meses VIP y la de los ejecutivos. Las mesas eran de dos y privadas ya que tenia unas cortinas rojas muy bonitas que se serraban dejándonos a nosotros dos solos adentro, casi parecía una tienda de esas tipo árabe que leí hace mucho tiempo en una novela de jeques.

-Te gusta el lugar?

-bueno… si.. pero no es… muy caro.-me encogí en mi puesto de un sillón muy cómodo.

-jajaj eso es lo que te preocupa-dijo divertido-tranquila que el dinero no es problema y aparte que soy el dueño no creo que nos cobren nada.

-¿eres el dueño?-lo mire con los ojos de platos.

-si. Pide lo que gustes muñeca.

Me sonroje mucho ya que era la primera vez que me decía un piropo muy lindo, bueno Ron me decía querida o cielo pero lo hacia de amistad así que eso no cuenta ¿no? A cambio Lucius es un hombre mayor y atractivo cabe decir, pero no es mi tipo de hombre. Y no se cual lo sea ¿Por qué el amor están complicado?

-en que piensas muñeca.

Me volví a sonrojar.

-disculpa no debí decirte así si te molesta.

-no… no me molesta…

-entonces te puedo seguir llamando así?

Yo solo asentí y el sonrió.

Paso el tiempo y casi todos los días los pasábamos juntos ya que el sabia muchas cosas sobre magia y me ayudaba con mis tareas aunque ya yo supiera como hacerlas pero a el no le importaba en lo absoluto. Éramos amigos y me gustaba por lo menos tener a alguien en quien confiar y que me aceptara por se una bruja no como los niños de cuando era pequeña. El me conto cosas de su vida cuando era niño algunas muy graciosas y otras muy tristes pero casi siempre graciosas ya que era muy travieso. Todas las tarde eran iguales, salíamos al pueblo, las tareas, o me llevaba a cualquier parte de mundo que a él le apeteciera ir a comer.

-Hermione dime te has enamorado alguna vez?-me dijo de repente.

-¿Ah? ¿no, porque?

-solo curiosidad muñeca.

Yo sonreí.

-ese sentimiento tan bonito se lo guardo a esa persona especial a la que amare con todo mi corazón-dije.

-no por mucho…

-¿Qué?-voltee a verle confundida.

-no, nada mejor vamos a comer un helado.

-si¡

Hace pasamos un gran mes juntos y ya se acercaban las vacaciones y por fin me podría ir a mi casa a descansar y relajarme un poco y quizás vaya a la playa con Harry, Ron y Ginny para divertirnos un poco. Mis notas eran las mas altas de todas las casas y era una excelente alumna. El solo faltaban dos días para salir de clases y así poder irme, ya tenía mis maletas hechas a excepción de mi uniforme y ropa para irme a mi casa. Los pasillos del castillos estaban desolados y ya casi no quedaban nadie a excepción de algunos alumnos que ya se disponían a irse, me despedí de mis profesores y el director por supuesto; con una sonrisa me dirigía a mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Lucius mirando por mi ventana hacia el cielo.

-Muñeca que gusto en verte-dijo.

-Holaa… como estas Lucius…

-me quería despedir como debe ser antes de irme.

-Bueno… solo serán unos tres meses y volveré…

-yo no me refería a eso-se fue acercando a mi y yo por instinto di un paso hacia atrás-solo quiero que sientas lo que yo siento por ti…

Me beso desprevenida moviendo se boca contra la mía y yo de lo sorprendida que estaba no podía salir de mi estado de shot. Yo no podía responderle como el lo hacia ya que no sentía nada respecto a el. Su beso era brusco y violente como si fuera un gato sediento de leche. Lo empuje y solo quedo a un paso de mi.

-¡no vuelvas hacer eso¡-le dije-yo no te quiero de esa forma.

-siempre fue de esa forma, yo te quería para mi y tu ¡lo sabias!-dijo con rabia-me gustaste desde la primera vez que llegaste a Hogwarts, eras tan bella que decidí conquistarte a como sea de lugar y pensé que ya había cedido pero veo que no.

Me quede pasmada con su confesión.

-yo… creí que éramos amigos..

-Jad¡ amigos por favor no me hagas reír-se carcajeo cínicamente-no sabes lo duro que me tenias cada vez que salíamos. Ahora dime vendrás conmigo a mi cama.

-No¡ yo me voy a mi casa.

-no lo creo, tu te vienes conmigo por que te amo.

-eso no es amor…

-nadie te amara como yo mi muñeca.

-¡No me digas así! Ahora vete-grite-NO TE QUIERO VER MAS¡

-veo que te gusta rudo, bien por mi no hay problema-se encogió de hombros-yo quería ser delicado pero si siendo brusco es como te tendré a mi lado que así sea.

Venia directo hacia a mi con su varita pronuncio m nombre y todo fue oscuridad para mi en ese momento y aunque trate de resistirme a lo inevitable caí rumbo al piso donde mi cabeza nunca impacto a al suelo por que sentí unos brazos tomarme a tiempo y solo eso fue lo que recordé hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Desperté en una habitación oscura donde solo la iluminaba una tenue luz de la vela, mi vista estaba borrosa y distinguía a una persona parada aun lado mío. La vista fue mejorando hasta poder ver bien y Lucius era el único en la habitación mientras yo estaba encadena a la pared.

-¿Por qué?-susurre-déjame ir por favor.

-lo siento, pero eso no será posible.

-te odio.

-me odiaras pero yo te amare más.

-bastardo- escupí y el me abofeteo.

-que insolente eres-dijo-tendrás que aprender a respectarme por las malas.

Las torturas que él me hizo no se comparaban con cosas que allá leído o visto por la Tv, esto era peor, mi piel magullada y con heridas, sangre por todas partes y había dos cadáveres en una esquina que olían muy mal que casi siempre me venia en vomito. Las ratas pasaban de un lado a otro muchas veces oía a los cuervos posados en la ventana y las olas del mar impactando contra la pared.

-Tu seras mia para siempre.

-Nunca-dije.

-te demostrare lo que es ser un hombre de verdad en la noche.

Y con esa respuesta se fue dando un portazo por mi rechazo, todas los días el venia a declararse y cuando me negaba cortaba mi piel o con cualquier cosa de tortura que se le ocurriera y siempre lloraba y gritaba que parara y el no lo hacia, se divertía y me confeso que se excitaba con la sangre.

-no te dejare ir nunca, igual lo hizo María, Diana, Mina, Melodi-dijo con rabia-todas eran una perras que yo ame y me dejaron pero tu no lo harás mi muñequita esta noche será mía.

Salió de la habitación por la ventana dejándome pasmada y con un miedo terrible, así que yo no era su única obsesión hubo otras a parte de mi y por lo que ha dicho… deben estar muertas…

El miedo me recorría todo el cuerpo y forceje la cerradura pero era inútil y solo conseguía hacerme mas daño en mis muñecas que sangraban con cada movimiento bruco para zafarme de estos grilletes que me tenían prisionera, era una torre en el mar por lo que me había dicho Lucius hace tres días atrás y si calculo bien llevo dos semanas en este horrible lugar siendo torturada y puede que no la cuente después de esta noche por que hay si estaré muerta.

**Fin del Flacback**

Era Severus en la puerta con una camisa blanca cubierta de sangre, estaba acompañado de Harry, Ron y Dumbledore, mi vista se hacia borrosa con las lagrimas de verle hay parado con su varita y en posición de ataque mirándome fijamente a mi para luego mirar Bellatrix con rabia y una ira que contenía. Me alegraba verlo aquí por mi y saber que el no me olvidaría y dejaría para morir.

-ella es muy valiosa para mi y crees que me dejaría engañar por una copia tan barata y despreciable como era esa, JAD¡ no me hagas reír haber si hacen un hechizo mejor y no tan patético como ese-se rio sin humor-yo sabría si era Hermione desde lejos y desde que Salí de la heladería supe que esa no era ella pero me gusto seguirles el juego y después matar a esa escoria que remplazo a mi Ángel.

-No puede ser Lucius dijo que no lo sabrías-dijo Bellatrix con rabia-ella no vivirá mucho y cuando llegue mi Amo…

-El no vendrá-dijo Harry.

-Niño mediocre que sabes tú-le dijo ella.

-El desapareció y no creo que tu seas mas fuerte que él-dijo Ron.

-cállate cabeza de zanahoria-le grite ella.

-yo lo mate y con los años se a puesto muy débil esa escoria tan patética que tiene como amo-dijo Severus.

-No… puede ser..,.. el…

-si me lo encontré y tuvimos una pelea mu intensa cabe decir pero con un Avada mío _**plash**_ quedo reducido a ceniza-se encogió de hombros-ahora te toca pagar a ti por tu fechorías mujer desquiciante.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo sacando su varita y saltando por la ventana..

-Snape encárgate de Mione que nosotros vamos por esa rata-dijo Harry.

-cuidado Potter ella no es fácil.

-si lo sabemos.

Se fueron por la ventana en busca de ella.

Con su varita me quito las cadenas y me tapo con una sabana, beso mi frente con amor y me abrazo con delicadeza.

-Nunca te dejaría morir-dijo-eres lo más importante para mí, esa copia barata no se compara contigo en un millón de años. Solo la bese para disimular pero no paso de un simple beso te lo juro yo nunca te haría daño en ningún sentido amor mío.

-te creo Sev-susurre con lagrimas-gracias por no dejarte engañar.

-Siempre te reconoceré-dijo-se me cada rincón de tu cuerpo no lo olvides y ahora vamos con Poppy para que te cure.

Me beso en los labios con ternura y me cargo en sus brazos.

Continuara…

N/A: Hola disculpen el retraso pero aquí esta el capi espero les guste y como me pidieron que explicara por que la actitud de Lucius pues ya saben el se obsesiona con las chicas jóvenes ¬¬ es un pervertido retorcido de mente 0_0¡ vean que eso de la sangre wuacala :s es horrible TT-TT menos mal que Sev la salvo y siempre supo que la copia no era Mione *w* viva por el jejeje. Bueno dejen sus rews y hasta la próxima.


	11. Chapter 11 Sorpresas

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Capitulo 10 Sorpresas.**

Se sentía una sensación cálida en mi cuerpo en toda esta oscuridad, yo sabia que a lo mejor ya había muerto por que perder toda es sangre no me hacia bien, me sentía protegida pero aun así no podía abrir mis ojos algo me lo impedía y empecé a moverme frustrada. Me di por vencida hasta que una mano me toco mi mejilla.

-Shhh… amor todo ira bien desde ahora.

Esa voz era inconfundible para mí.

-tienes una venda en la cabeza, muñecas, abdomen, tobillos y unos cuantos puntos en la espalda, muslos… senos-dijo con rabia-y otras partes mas, Poppy dijo que estabas bien a parte de todo eso y que gracias a Merlín no tocaron puntos vitales. Te hicieron transfusiones de sangre y yo me ofrecí como voluntario. Has estado durmiendo por una semana entera.

Me sorprendí mucho ¿una semana? Eso es mucho tiempo.

-Ah.. yo…

No podía hablar me dolía como el infierno mi garganta.

-no mi cielo, tienes las cuerdas vocales dañadas pero Poppy me dijo que cuando despertaras te tomaras esta posición que hice yo mismo, en cinco horas podrás volver hablar.

Yo solo asentí y me toque la venda.

-¿te la quieres quitar?

Asentí.

-bien, déjame ver.

Se me acerco ya que podía sentir todo ese calor que emanaba de él y me reconfortaba tanto, era como un gran oso que daba calor y nunca tenia frio. A su lado me sentí segura, protegida y lo mas importante amada.

Fue girando la venda de la cabeza como unas tres vueltas hasta la ultima, quitando el trozo de tela mis ojos ardieron poco pero nada que no pudiera resistir. Ante mi estaba el hombre mas sexy moja bragas que yo amaba, sexy con una nueva vestimenta que me dejo sin aliento alguno. Vaqueros negros con una camisa de manga larga negra pegada a su cuerpo con los primeros tres botones abiertos y zapatos de vestir negros. Con él así creo que cometeré el pecado de desvirgar la enfermería.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?-sonrió arrogante.

Me sonroje mucho y asentí con la cabeza.

-tenia planeado que nos fuéramos de vacaciones a parís y me he comprado ropa nueva y por lo visto te gusta.

Con todo lo que se pusiera siempre seria mi Severus y haría que mi lado pervertido saliera a flote. ¿Por que demonios tiene que ser tan jodidamente sexy? No poder hablar me esta cabreando, no le puedo decir lo que quiero que me haga o yo hacerle a él, ¿cinco horas que hare en cinco horas? Bueno tengo una lista muy larga de lo que quisiera hacer pero ahora no es el momento prudente para hacer mis pervertidades con mi Sev.

Bostece con pereza y me entro sueño.

-Duerme yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes-dijo besando mis labios.

Le sonreí picara y el solo negó con la cabeza.

-eres tan fuerte y solo tu piensas en eso, creo que he creado un monstro-se carcajeo.

Hice un puchero y le saque la lengua.

-que infantil eres.

Me encogí de hombros.

-bueno a dormir.

Me desperté rápidamente con el corazón acelerado, tuve una pesadilla con Lucius y mis lágrimas salieron a flote, mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas.

-Amor ya paso todo esta bien ahora.

-Sev tengo… miedo…-dije hipando.

-shhhh… yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-te amo.

-yo mas mi sabelotodo insufrible.

-dime que paso con él…

-¿quieres saberlo?

Asentí y el suspiro.

-no me hace gracia tener que contarte como fue que lo mate.

-necesito saberlo, solo recuerdo que estaba con el un minuto y después con Bellatrix y luego estaba contigo, de hay todo es negro como la noche-dije recordando-pero ya que tu estas aquí ya no tendré mas miedo de nadie.

-tu eres la bruja mas inteligente y brillante que he conocido en toda mi vida-dijo-y aunque me cueste admitirlo Granger eres la mejor claro no como yo.

Sonrisa arrogante, le di un golpe en el hombro.

-bueno es la verdad-dijo y yo negué con la cabeza.

-solo dime que ocurrió.

**Severus POV**

Ella quería saber como mate al infeliz esa que se la había llevado de mi lado, como contarle todo lo que le hice y tratar de sonar ¿delicado? Aunque de delicado no tuvo nada, le hice pagar cada cosa que le hizo a mi Sabelotodo. La ultima vez que la salve fue hace mucho tiempo y vi las atrocidades que Lucius le había hecho a esa pobre niña que ahora es mi novia, todo su cuerpo ensangrentado cubierto solo con una camisa sucia que le llegaba hasta los muslos y esta vez solo estaba en ropa interior manchada de sangre, estaba sucia y mas delgada de lo habitual cuando la vi hay con Bellatrix tratando de hacerle algo la ira me domino que iba a matar a esa mujer si no es por Albus la destripo hay mismo, Harry y Ron fueron tras ella mientras yo me quedaba con ella y la liberaba tenia una rabia e ira que podría matar a todo el que se pasara enfrente de ella y la mirara, tenia cortadas en algunas partes y ese charco de sangre se notaba que había perdido un cantidad bastante de sangre así que no lo pensé dos veces y nos transportamos en la enfermería con Poppy que la atendió de inmediato.

Sus heridas no tocaron puntos vitales pero algunas eran profundas y otras no, Poppy solo dijo que las únicas marcas que le quedarían serian la de los muslos y nada mas, la cólera se me subió a la cabeza al ver los dientes en el costado de su cuello, él la había marcado y me alegro que este muerto. Poppy me dijo que necesitaba transfusiones de sangre urgente mente y yo no lo pensé dos veces me ofrecí como voluntario y no me importaba si me dejaba seco por ella haría todo.

Habían pasado una semana y ella seguía durmiendo, Poppy todos los días le curaba las heridas y en unas semanas más estarían cerradas por completo. Ella me dijo que tenia que decirnos algo importante a los dos cuando Mione despertara y estuviera mucho mejor como para hablar.

Ahora ella aquí despierta y mirándome para que le contara como demonios mate a ese maldito bastardo que no valía nada por lo menos su hijo vale mas que ese gusano rastrero. Suspire, que mas remedio tenia.

-¿me dirás?

-esta bien-ella sonrió complacida y como negarle algo-solo te advierto que es un poco macabro lo que le hice.

-de ti no me sorprende mucho.

-esa es mi sabelotodo-dije-bueno haber por donde empiezo…

**Flacblack**

Salí de comprar unos helado para mi y Mione, ahora mi nuevo vicio cortesía de ella es que me gustan los helados, ella me esta esperando en la banca sentada y me dijo que escribiría en su diario, que cosas pervertidas de nosotros estará escribiendo mi ratón de biblioteca, si tenemos unos apodos tan sexy para llamarnos. Suspire, camine y hay la vi parada con una sonrisa y sus ojos estaban oscuros de lo normal, era lujuria lo que se veía en ellos.

-Mione, aquí tienes un helado de vainilla como te gusta-dije entregándoselo-¿Qué te pasa? Estas como ida.

-lo siento, te estaba esperando con ansias-dijo ella con un tono de ¿lujuria? Pero no podía ser, será que he creado un monstro, sonreí para mí.

-¿Te gusta tu helado?

-si, pero sabes que me gustaría mas.

-¿Qué?-alce una ceja.

-tu con helado sobre tu cuerpo mientras te la chupo mmm… seria exquisito probarte de esa manera.

-¿tu crees?

-Oh si, quiero hacer un montón de cosas contigo.

-yo también y de mas mi amor.

Ella me beso con pasión y supe que mis sospechan eran ciertas esta que estaba aquí no era mi Granger era una impostora por mas que se viera igual a ella y hablara igual que ella nunca de los jamases seria ella, le seguí el juego besándola. Estaba a punto de explotar de rabia pero me contuve cuando ella me agarro una nalga que solo le pertenecía a Mione no a ella.

-Por que no vamos a un lugar mas entretenido-susurre.

-vamos a un hotel-me dijo.

-esta bien.

Caminamos hasta el hotel mas cerca y ella volvió a besarme y estaba a punto de vomitar si lo volvía hacer yo que nunca me beso con nadie a parte de Hermione, desde hace 20 años que no beso a nadie para cubrir mis necesidades y besar a esta copia barata me hace sentir sucio y que traicionó a Hermione. Entramos en el hotel y en la habitación me empezó a desvestir opero fui mas rápido y con mi varita hice un hechizo que la hizo puras cenizas en un instante.

_-La Señorita Granger fue capturada _

Le envié un patronus a Albus que me lo regreso enseguida.

_-Hijo tranquilo ya vamos para allá y ¿Quién la tiene?_

_-Creo que Lucius Malfoy es mas apostaría que fue el._

_-eso es grave después de la ultima vez no quiero imaginarme que le hará esta vez._

_-por cada cosa que le halla hecho lo pagara caro._

_-bueno nos vemos en el mar sombrío por que si no mal recuerdo el la llevara hay y no hagas nada precipitado, no cometas una locura hijo._

_-hmn… allá nos vemos._

Terminamos de hablar y me dirigí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el mar, seria el primero ya que estaba mas cerca y cuando llegue para mi mayor satisfacción es que Lucius venia volando y lo derribe con un hechizo de rayo.

- Relashio…

Callo justo a unos metros de mis pies.

-Snape nos volvemos haber.

-yo te hacia bien muerto en el mar.

-pero como ves las cosas no son tan simples.

-ya me di cuenta ¿Dónde esta?

-de quien me hablas.

-no estoy para juegos dime ¿Dónde esta Hermione?

-ha te refieres a mi putita personal-dijo cínico-bueno esta con Bellatrix y se esta desangrando si se muere será lo que se merecía la muy Zorra por dejarme.

- Relashio-use otra vez el hechizo quitándole la varita de la mano y callera al mar-siempre tan lento Malfoy.

-Maldito.

-gracias.-dije-ahora pagaras todo lo que has hecho.

Pero antes de darme cuenta el saco otra varita y sonrió con maldad.

- Cruccio-dijo provocándome un dolor muy agudo pero nada que no pudiera soportar peores eran las cosas que me hacia el señor tenebroso.-ahora quien es el lento.

-infeliz me las pagaras.

-Avada-dijo y yo lo esquive muy fácilmente lo que lo hizo enfurecer mas-ella es mi no te quedaras con ella.

-ella nunca te perteneció.

-siempre fue mía, yo la conocí primero yo la amaba y como me paga la zorra acostándose contigo. Avada.

Seguía esquivando sus Avadas y de vez en cuando un Cruccio que me lanzaba me dejaba con dolor en el suelo pero me las arreglaba bien para esquivar sus hechizo y unos que otro me pego en el hombro y otro en un muslo rasgando mi ropa. Calculando bien sus movimientos hice un hechizo.

- Expelliarmus, Pretificus Totalus-lo desalme y endurecí como una tabla en el piso-me pagaras cada insulto que has dicho sobre ella.-Cruccio.

-haahahaha.

Gritaba del dolor.

-cada grito y llanto de ella.

No podía moverse pero si sentir el dolor.

- Sectumsempra-con este hechizo empecé a córtale los muslos.

-haahahah para.

-acaso tu parabas cuando ella te lo pedía-se quedo callado-eso pensé, ahora sufre las consecuencias de meterte con mi mujer.

-infeliz… hahaha

Lo interrumpí cortando su muslo en un corte profundo mientras sus sangre salía. Mas gritos, mas dolor para él, hice un hechizo de fuego y le queme la piel dejando quemaduras casi de tercer grado en él, la piel quemada tenia un olor horrible. De la rabia incontenida que tenia le hice cosas bisaras hasta llegar al punto de meterle su varita por su ano, le corte su pene sin remordimiento y mi acto final fue degollarlo con una cadena que hizo que la sangre salpicara por mi rostro y vestimenta.

-Hijo que has hecho-dijo Albus con Harry y Ron atrás de mí.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.

-esta no era la manera.

-¿y cual lo era?-lo mire con rabia-se suponía que el estaba muerto hace años y ahora resulta que esta vivito y coleando y se lleva a Hermione y tu dices ¿esta no es la manera? Que te jodan yo hice justicia por mis propias manos y no me arrepiento de ello.

-Sera mejor irnos, Harry entiérralo quieres.

-Si profesor Dombledore-dijo el chico-Ron ayúdame.

-Si, Profesor Snape vaya a buscar a Mione pero por favor límpiese la cara-dijo Ron mirándolo con asco.

-uhm…

Harry y ron con la ayuda de la magia hicieron un hoyo muy profundo de tres metros y enterraron como una rata mugrienta a Malfoy, sentía satisfacción al haberlo matado con mis propias manos y sin ayuda por nada fui un Mortifago. Taparon el hoyo y Albus me miraba con reproche cosa que después se le pasara pero yo no cambiara nada de lo que hice.

Nos fuimos volando por todo el mar y de aquí a la casa de campo con la torre de ladrillos era una gran distancia así que nos tomaría tiempo llegar y le rezaba a Merlín que mi Granger estuviera con vida es mas presentía que ella estaba viva y esperándome. Estaba con Bellatrix dijo Malfoy así que eso no es nada bueno, si le hizo algo también la matare si no le perdonare la vida y se lo dejare a Harry y Ron para que la detengan pero de Hermione me encargo yo.

La noche se hizo mas oscuro y siniestra por las nubes que se formaron en el cielo desencadenando una tormenta con relámpagos y centellas en el cielo, la tormenta era fuerte pero nada me detendría hasta llegar a Hermione. La torre se podía visualizar desde lejos y acelere mas para llegar a tiempo, subimos las escaleras al llegar y al abrir la puerta.

La ira se apodero de mi y mis ojos inyectados de sangre mirando a Bellatrix cuando dijo que ella no valía nada de nada.

-ella es muy valiosa para mi y crees que me dejaría engañar por una copia tan barata y despreciable como era esa, JAD¡ no me hagas reír haber si hacen un hechizo mejor y no tan patético como ese-reí sin humor-yo sabría si era Hermione desde lejos y desde que Salí de la heladería supe que esa no era ella pero me gusto seguirles el juego y después matar a esa escoria que remplazo a mi Ángel.

-No puede ser Lucius dijo que no lo sabrías-dijo Bellatrix con rabia-ella no vivirá mucho y cuando llegue mi Amo…

-El no vendrá-dijo Harry.

-Niño mediocre que sabes tú-le dijo ella.

-El desapareció y no creo que tú seas mas fuerte que él-dijo Ron.

-cállate cabeza de zanahoria-le grito ella.

-yo lo mate y con los años se a puesto muy débil esa escoria tan patética que tiene como amo-dije sonriendo arrogante.

-No… puede ser..,.. el…

-si me lo encontré y tuvimos una pelea mu intensa cabe decir pero con un Avada mío _**plash**_ quedo reducido a ceniza-me encogí de hombros-ahora te toca pagar a ti por tu fechorías mujer desquiciante.

-eso ya lo veremos. Bombarda -dijo sacando su varita haciendo una explosión muy leve y saltando por la ventana…

-Snape encárgate de Mione que nosotros vamos por esa rata-dijo Harry.

-cuidado Potter ella no es fácil.

-si lo sabemos.

Se fueron por la ventana en busca de ella.

Me acerque a mi pobre Mione hecha un desastre y debajo de un charco de su propia sangre la rabia estaba a punto de consumirme en verla en tal estado que me provocaba revivir a Lucius y volver a matarlo, con un hechizo me deshice de sus restricciones y la sostuve en mis brazos fuertemente, nunca la dejaría ir ella era mía para cuidarla, jamás tuve algo que cuidar y que deseara cuidar hasta que apareció ella y su Diario pervertido.

-Nunca te dejaría morir-dije-eres lo más importante para mí, esa copia barata no se compara contigo en un millón de años. Solo la bese para disimular pero no paso de un simple beso te lo juro yo nunca te haría daño en ningún sentido amor mío.

-te creo Sev-susurro con lagrimas y me dolía verla llorar-gracias por no dejarte engañar.

-Siempre te reconoceré-dije firme-se me cada rincón de tu cuerpo no lo olvides y ahora vamos con Poppy para que te cure.

La bese en los labios con ternura y nos dejamos llevar a nuestro mundo feliz por ese beso hasta que ella callo en la inconsciencia y nos materializamos en la enfermería con Poppy.

**Fin del Flacblack**

-En serio le hiciste todo eso a Lucius.

-si, crees que le dejaría vivir después de todo lo que te ha hecho a ti.

-así que tu fuiste el que me salvaste en esa ocasión-dijo- gracias, siempre me salvas de las cosas malas.

-para eso estoy para protegerte y cuidarte-dije besándola.

-no me quejo se lo merecía aunque los demás digan que no, no sabes todo lo que sufrí en manos de él y me alegro que este muerto y bajo tierra-dijo con tristeza-tenia mucho miedo.

-shh… ahora todo esta bien-la bese.

-Sev…-gimió entre mis labios.

-si… ¿dime?

-hazme tuya.

-¿Qué? Aquí no puedo estas herida.

-pero te necesito-hizo puchero.

-cuando estés mas recuperada intentamos lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea eh?

-Pervertida.

-lo aprendí del mejor.

-yo creo que ya eso lo tenias-dije riéndome-por que ese Diario no se escribió solo, en serio hacerlo con paracaidismo, bebiste esa noche o ¿que?

Se sonrojo y se veía tan linda y yo tan duro por ella pero mi deseo de verla sanada y caminando era mas fuerte que hacerla mía en este momento.

Los días pasaron y Poppy hacia su trabajo de bañarla y curar sus heridas de día y en la noche, yo me quedaba todo el tiempo con ella a no ser que fuera al baño o ir a buscar la comida para ella y yo. Ya había pasado dos semanas en la enfermería y Poppy nos dio permiso de salir por fin de hay ya que Mione estaba frustrada de estar acostada en la cama. Sus heridas sanaron muy bien aunque algunas no se han curado del todo y están en proceso de sanación.

En su habitación usamos la chimenea y aparecimos en las mazmorras.

-Esta todo igual como siempre-dijo Mione-ordenado.

-me gusta el orden.

-a mi también.

-estas bien, te traigo un té, agua dime lo que quieres-dije.

-lo único que quiero de ti es que me hagas tuya-dijo besando mi barbilla-ha pasado ya un mes y no me has hecho el amor y ando frustrada sexualmente.

-mi amor pero tu heridas…

-shhh… no me duelen y ten cuidado si no me quieres lastimar-dijo-pero hazme tuya o te violare yo.

Gruñí ante palabras tan sexys. Ella siempre me pone duro no importa donde estemos y que hagamos. Le quito las bragas de un solo tirón y las zapatillas se las quito ella misma.

La agarró por la cabeza y lo acercó para darle un beso apasionado y profundo. Él se lo devolvió con ferocidad, alzándole el vestido y con un poderoso y magistral envite se introdujo en ella.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó cuando el húmedo cuerpo de Hermione le dio la bienvenida, envolviéndolo con su calidez. El impacto que sufrieron sus sentidos fue tan poderoso que se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. Por Merlín, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Con la respiración entrecortada, la miró a la cara y quedó subyugado al sentir a Hermione, cálida y estrecha, alrededor de su verga. Deslizó la mano por su brazo, hasta capturar su mano y aferrarla con fuerza.

- ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

-No-le contestó con una mirada tierna y sincera. Se llevó la mano de Sev a los labios y la besó- Jamás me harás daño estando conmigo.

-Si lo hago, dímelo y me detendré.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y las piernas.

Hermione le pasó la lengua por el cuello y se deleitó al sentir cómo vibraba entre sus brazos.

Él alzó las caderas, muy lentamente, torturándola con el movimiento y, sin previo aviso, se hundió en ella con tanta fuerza que ella creyó morir de placer.

Contuvo el aliento al sentirlo por completo dentro de ella. Era una sensación increíble. Era maravilloso sentir las embestidas de ese cuerpo ágil y fuerte.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del movimiento de los músculos de Severus, que se contraían y se relajaban sobre su cuerpo. Entrelazó las piernas con las suyas y la embrujó el cosquilleo que producía el vello masculino.

Jamás había sentido algo parecido. Se limitaba a respirar y a expresar con su cuerpo el amor que sentía por él. Era suyo. Disfrutaría de este momento de gloria junto a él.

Extasiada por el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, le pasó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar a las caderas y lo empujó, incitándolo a ir más rápido.

Severus se mordió los labios cuando sintió que Hermione le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. ¿Cómo era posible que unas manos tan pequeñas tuvieran el poder de vencerlo?

-Mírame, Mione-le dijo, hundiéndose profundamente en ella de nuevo-Quiero ver tus ojos.

Ella obedeció. Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados y, por su modo de respirar y la expresión de su rostro, supo que estaba disfrutando de cada certera embestida. Ella sentía cómo se le contraían los abdominales cada vez que se movía.

Alzó las caderas para salir al encuentro de los furiosos envites. Nada podía ser mejor que tener a Severus sobre ella, besándola con pasión y deslizándose dentro y fuera de su entrepierna.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría resistirlo más, su cuerpo estalló en miles de estremecimientos de placer.

- ¡Severus!-gritó, arqueando más su cuerpo hacia él-¡Sí, oh, sí!

Él se hundió en ella hasta el fondo y permaneció inmóvil, observándola mientras los músculos de su vagina se contraían a su alrededor.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró con su diabólica sonrisa.

- Te ha gustado eso, ¿verdad? -le preguntó, mostrando sus hoyuelos y rotando sus caderas para que ella lo sintiera dentro.

A ella le costó un enorme esfuerzo no gemir de placer.

-Ha estado bien.

-¿Bien?-le preguntó con una sonrisa-Creo que tendré que seguir intentándolo.

Se dio la vuelta y la arrastró consigo, con cuidado de que su miembro no la abandonara.

Gimió al encontrarse sobre él. Severus alargó un brazo y deshizo el lazo que cerraba el escote del vestido. Le quito por completo el vestido y ahora si estaba completamente desnuda y a su merced.

La mirada de puro gozo que transmitían sus ojos fue mucho más placentera para Hermione que sentirlo en su interior. Sonriendo, alzó las caderas y las bajó para absorberlo por entero.

Ella lo sintió estremecerse.

-Te ha gustado eso, ¿verdad?

-Ha estado bien. -Pero la voz estrangulada traicionaba su tono despreocupado.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

Severus alzó las caderas en ese momento y se introdujo aún más en ella.

Hermione siseó de placer al sentir que la llenaba por entero. Al sentir la dureza de su cuerpo y la fuerza que ostentaba. Y ella aún quería más. Quería ver el rostro de Severus cuando llegase al clímax. Quería ser ella la que le diera lo que hacía siglos que no experimentaba.

-Si seguimos a este ritmo vamos a estar extenuados cuando llegue el amanecer, ¿lo sabías?-le dijo él.

-No me importa.

-Pero te vas a sentir dolorida.

-No importa.

-eres una pervertida sin control-dije sonriendo pícaro.

Ella contrajo los músculos de la vagina para rodearlo con más fuerza.

-¿Ah, sí?

-En ese caso… —él deslizó la mano muy lentamente por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta llegar a su ombligo, y bajó aún más separando los húmedos rizos de su entrepierna para acariciarle el clítoris.

Se mordió los labios mientras los dedos de Severus jugueteaban con ella, acoplándose al ritmo que imponían sus caderas. Cada vez más rápido, más hondo y con más fuerza.

La cogió por la cintura y la ayudó a seguir el frenético ritmo.

Hermione perdió la noción del tiempo mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban y se deleitaban en su mutua compañía. Sintió que la habitación comenzaba a girar bajo sus expertas caricias, y se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de expresar el amor que sentía por él.

Los dos estaban cubiertos de sudor, pero no dejaron de saborearse; seguían disfrutando de la pasión que al fin compartían.

Esta vez, cuando Hermione se corrió, se desplomó sobre él.

La profunda risa de Severus reverberó por su cuerpo mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda, sus caderas y por sus piernas.

Hermione se estremeció.

Estaba extasiado por el hecho de tener a Hermione desnuda y tumbada sobre él. Sentía sus pechos aplastados sobre su torso. Su amor por ella brotaba de lo más hondo de su alma.

-Te amo-dijo en voz baja.

-Yo también.

La rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo aún más hacia él. Notó cómo sus caricias se ralentizaban y su respiración se hacía más relajada y uniforme.

En unos minutos estuvo completamente dormida.

La besó en la cabeza y sonrió mientras se aseguraba de que su miembro no abandonara el lugar donde debía estar.

-Duerme mi Sabelotodo-susurró.

Hermione se despertó con la sensación de tener algo cálido que la llenaba por completo. Cuando comenzó a moverse, fue consciente de unos brazos fuertes como el acero que la inmovilizaban.

-Con cuidado -le advirtió Severus-No te vayas a lastimar.

Ella solo asentí mientras el sacaba su miembro de su cuerpo y los dos soltaron un gemido.

-Vístete que Poppy vendrá a decirnos algo y tu señorita tienes que estar en tu habitación.

-si profesor Snape-se burlo.

-bueno te espero en media hora aquí usa la chimenea para irte-dije.

-nos vemos luego amor-dijo y se fue.

Al irse ella acomode todo en orden y limpie todo rastro de que hallamos tenido sexo, me metí en el baño y me relaje en la bañera, a los 20min Salí del baño para cambiarme con magia. Era mi vestimenta de siempre solo que esta vez tenia una camisa blanca de mangas largas. Hermione ya había llegado ya que toco la puerta, para mi sorpresa en abrirla esta Poppy ella mirándome.

-Hola Severus como estas-dijo Poppy.

-Hola profesor Snape.

-Hola, pasen y siéntense-dije.

Las dos pasaron y se sentaron en los sillones rojos de mi sala de estar.

-Bueno voy a ir directo al grano-dijo Poppy en el sillón-cuando fue la última vez que se cuidaron.

Los dos quedamos pasmados y Hermione estaba nerviosa se le notaba.

-Como… sabe…

-Niña yo lo se todo, Severus es como un hijo para mi-dijo mirándome-y se que ustedes no han estado jugando monopolio aquí en las mazmorras yo alguna vez fui joven. Y también influye que los vi varias veces besándose en los pasillos del castillo.

Aunque increíble me sonroje un poco y Hermione más aun.

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?-dije.

-Albus quien mas si no él.

-ese viejo metiche-dije entre dientes.

-el lo sabia desde antes-explico-tiene un poso mágico que ve el futuro y supo que ustedes estaban destinados.

-así que por eso las insinuaciones-me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

-exacto, tu sabes como le gusta molestarte-sonrió-ahora niña dime cuando fue tu ultimo periodo.

-bueno con tanto alboroto y lo que me paso creo que hace como un mes-dijo como si nada.

-¡UN MES¡-grite.

-bueno mis sospechas son ciertas entonces.

-bueno a decir verdad, yo también tenia mis sospechas antes de que me secuestrara Bellatrix-dije ella-tenia la ilusión de decirle a Sev pero se me ha olvidado.

-y cuando pensabas acordarte en el bautizo-estaba en shot.

-calma hijo, déjame hablar con ella. Ahora tienes como dos meses de embarazo sabes.

-de verdad.

-si, y a pesar de todo eso y la perdida de sangre tu bebe esta bien y sano que es un milagro.

Hermione empezó a llorar.

-gracias a Merlín que mi bebe esta bien nunca me lo haba perdonado si le hubiera ocurrido algo.

-shhh… amor todo esta bien ya oíste a Poppy.

-bien eso era todo y Albus quiere hablar con los dos en su despacho en la noche-dijo levantándose del sillón.-ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir y Granger me vienes a ver cada dos semanas para irte checando.

-esta bien y gracias Poppy.

Se fue.

-Un bebe-dije.

-¿no lo quieres?-vi temor en sus ojos.

-claro que lo quiero es mi bebe también una parte de nosotros dos-dije orgulloso-te amo mas ahora.

La bese con amor y ella rio cuando la alce en mis brazos y empecé a girar con ella.

-Te amo Severus.

-Te amo Hermione.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: bueno chicas actualice mas rápido y este capi fue mas largo espero que las allá convencido y aclarado sus dudas cualquier cosa enviarme un PM, que lindo un bebe jejej no me pude resistir y no digo yo si follan como conejos en todas partes *w* ese es mi sexy Sev :D como lo amo, bueno calculo unos tres capis mas y se termina la historia. Saludos y espero sus Rews.**


	12. Chapter 12 Somos Felices

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13.**

**Capitulo 11 Somos Felices**

Severus y yo salimos de las mazmorras para dirigirnos a la dirección donde al subir nos encontramos con Harry, Ron y Minerva mirándonos fijamente lo que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa ¿mierda? Lo que faltaba que recibiera sermones de cómo comportarme y de mi intimida. Entramos y Severus caminaba con paso firme y decidido sin miedo a nada y nadie, el siempre estaba seguro de si mismo y no le daba cuentas a nadie, yo lo admiraba mucho por eso. Dumbledore esta sonriente y Minerva con el ceño fruncido, Harry me miraba sin expresión alguna y Ron bueno el como siempre con cara de bobo se podría decir.

-Severus hijo, señorita Granger siéntense por favor-dijo Albus haciendo gestos con las manos.

-No lo puedo creer Hermione-dijo Minerva-no pensé que te dejarías influenciar por un hombre así.

-Minerva por favor-dijo Albus en un suspiro-ya fueron muchas cosas en estos días para que vengas y los agobies más.

-pero esto es inaceptable, un comportamiento así no es permitido en Hogwarts.

-Albus di lo que tengas que decir para poder irnos de este circo-dijo Severus.

-Mione podemos hablar después-dijo Harry en un susurro.

Yo solo asentí.

-La razón para que los halla llamado es para que decidas Severus-dijo el director-Renuncias o la señorita Granger será expulsada y tú sabes…

-Renuncio.

-¿Qué?-dije incrédula-no puedes hacerlo por mi.

-ya lo hice-me sonrió -así que no te preocupes.

-pero… y que pasa…

-yo los cuidare acuérdate que soy el príncipe mendigo cielo, no soy rico como un rey pero si he estado guardando en todos estos años el pago de profesor y tengo bastante para vivir por años.

-Severus yo…-lo mire con lagrimas-te amo.

-dentro e dos años podrás volver a tu estudios o después de ya sabes-me dijo en un susurro lo que hizo que me sonrojara.

-Bueno hijo si así lo decides tomo tu renuncia.

-yo me voy con él-dije y todos me vieron sorprendidos.

-No puedes niña-dijo Minerva consternada.

-si puedo y lo hará-dije-vámonos Sev.

El me agarro de la cintura y nos marchamos mientras yo le hacia una seña con la cabeza a Harry para que me siguiera por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de las mazmorras donde le dije a Severus que lo vería dentro de veinte minutos como mínimo, él entro refunfuñando ya que me quería para el sola.

-Harry de que querías hablar?-le dije.

-Hermione lo amas.

-si con todo mi corazón me hace muy feliz estar con él y me siento protegida a su lado.

-eso es lo que quería saber, no te quería ver sufrir y rota por culpa de él yo no tengo nada en contra de Snape pero si te hace algo sabes que lo matare ¿no?-dijo serio-quiero que seas muy feliz con la persona que has escogido.

-Harry te aseguro que soy muy feliz y el siempre se preocupa por mi en todos los sentidos que hasta llega a ser una molestia constante-dije sonriendo.

-me alegro por ustedes dos y se que el te quiere si no hubiera matada a Lucius-dijo-ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a ver a Ginny.

-me la saludas de mi parte y le dices que yo le escribiré una carta cada semana.

-con gusto y ahora te dejo que Ron quiere hablar contigo.

Yo asentí mientras veía como Harry le decía algo a Ron que venia directo a mi.

-Mione yo…

Lo mire por un rato hasta que se decidió hablar.

-en verdad eres feliz con el murciélago ese-dijo.

-si, me hace feliz estar con el.

-de todos los que pudiste escoger tenia que ser él.

-en el corazón no se manda Ron y yo lo escogí a él, me gusta su forma de ser conmigo y lo sobreprotector que es.

-pero es que no lo comprendo.

-cuando ames a alguien lo entenderás y te sentirás de una forma que jamás pensaste que te sentirías y quizás no te quieras separar de esa persona especial nunca mas-dije.

-tal vez tengas razón…

-la tengo así que ya veras que conseguirás a esa persona a quien amar con todo tu corazón-sonreí.

-bueno fue un placer verte y ahora me voy que Harry me espera-dijo-suerte con el murciélago.

Me reí mientras el se iba.

-La zanahoria ya se fue con el insolente de Potter.

Me exalte al escuchar la voz de Severus detrás de mí.

-No hagas eso.-lleve mi mano al corazón.

-¿hacer que?-me miro sugestivo.

-eso… de aparecerte de repente…

-es una costumbre que no cambiaria por nada.

-hasta que me matas del corazón.

-en ese caso yo me iría contigo.

Le salte encima para abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Sera mejor empacar-dijo-quiero que conozca mi casa.

-Oh es un gran honor conocer la casa del temible Profesor Snape-me burle.

-no es la gran cosa-dijo-es grande con tres habitación y cada una con baño pero es vieja y fea.

-no me importa seguro necesita un toque femenino-le guiñe un ojo.

El entrar todas las cosas estaban empacadas y tan solo en 20min. Que estuve afuera hablando con Harry y Ron, todo estaba vacio a excepción de un escritorio y una repisa, todo lo demás estaba en los baúles. Me fije que hasta mis maletas estaban hechas también y ordenadas junto a las de él. Su mirada estaba posada en mí ya que sentía su vista fija y eso me ponía siempre nerviosa. Yo amaba a este hombre y no me cansaría de decirlo o escribirlo por nada soy Morgana, me reí para mis adentros con el pensamiento de Diario fue que toda esta aventura comenzó.

-Estas lista para irnos.

Yo solo asentí.

- Baúl Locomotor-dijo y las maletas empezaron a levitar-vámonos.

Con su mano en mi cintura posesivamente caminamos por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar afuera donde nos estaban esperando, Dumbledore con una sonrisa y Minerva con cara de rabia se podría decir.

-Hijo ya que te vas, te regalo mi bolsita de caramelitos-dijo dándole una bolsa con caramelos de limón lo que me hizo reír-Señorita Granger tome usted los de naranja son buenos para usted sabe.

Me sonroje mucho y el se rio entre dientes.

-Uhm… vámonos. Adiós anciano y anciana.

-adiós hijo.

-adiós Zatiro infeliz-dijo Minerva con rabia.

Severus no transporto enfrente de una casa en un mal estado pero nada grave ya que se podía reparar y con magia mas rápido aun, pintada de blanca con un lindo marón se vería muy bonita y un jardín le daría un toque hogareño. Al entrar la puerta rechino lo que me dio risa y el negó con la cabeza, la sala de estar estaba vacía al igual que la cocina que ni cocina tenia. Los baños estaban en mal estado y el resto de los cuartos solo tenían pequeñas cosas que cambiar como una gotera del techo y alguna pared que otra.

-Se que hay que arreglar toda la casa y yo me encargare de eso tu debes descansar-dijo.

-Ni hablar vamos acomodar la casa juntos.

-No, yo lo hare solo.

-no, no y no yo te ayudare-dije.

-Joder¡ Mione es que no quiero que te pase algo.

-Sev mi amor, soy muy fuerte-dije-bueno tu repararas las cosas y yo te ayudare a pintar te parece así.

-esta bien, pero solo a pintar no quiero que te canses.

Me reí y lo bese.

Pasaron dos meses más y por fin la casa estaba terminada y con un hechizo de expansión Severus creo otra habitación adicional y agrando mas los cuartos, ni siquiera sabia que había un sótano donde él me dijo que tendría su laboratorio. Al bajar era inmenso el lugar de trabajo, muy iluminado y con aire acondicionado. La casa estaba pintada como mencione antes y con tejas en el techo, ventanas grandes con cortinas verdes. El piso era de caoba y los pisos de arribas estaban con piso de granito, cada baño tenia azulejos diferentes con tina y regadera incluidos.

Ya mi barriga estaba mas grande y por las noches Severus me alzaba la camisa y acariciaba mi vientre. Era tan bello verlo así de tierno y feliz, por que dentro de mí crecía una nueva vida creado por los dos.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos a comprar cosas necesarias para la casa, como una cocina y nevera color negro azulado ya que la cerámica de la cocina combinaba con esto. Camas, mesas de noche, peinadoras, toallas, aires acondicionados ya que a él le encanta el frio. Toda la mañana seguimos comprando víveres y de mas para la despensa. Compramos una linda cuna color verde con negro muy hermosa y lo mejor es que era mixta ya que mi pequeño no dejaba ver su sexo y no sabíamos si era niño o niña, Ginny y Harry eran los padrinos del bebe y me regalaron una andadera una bañera color verde y ropa de dormir para el bebe.

-Estas feliz-dijo.

-Oh Sev soy muy feliz cada día que paso contigo y esta casa es la mejor del mundo.

-Yo te amo y haría lo que sea por ustedes dos hasta dar mi vida si es necesario.

-eso lo se por eso me gustas tanto amor mío.

-es que somos Felices al fin.

-Te amo-dije.

-te amo Mione-me beso con pasión.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: corto el capi pero el siguiente se titula *Antojos* jejej hay sufrirá nuestro pobre Severus ajjajaja. Ya le quedan tres capis a esta bella historia y un epigolo TT-TT sinf, snif, ame mi propia historia y ya se va a acabar, solo quiero saber si en verdad les ha gustado mi manera de escribir. Saludos y dejen Rews ya que los anteriores me animaron mucho.**


	13. Chapter 13 Antojos

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Capitulo 12 Antojos**

El tiempo ha pasado y a mis cinco meses de embarazo mi vida a cambiado mucho desde que he estado viviendo con Severus, los vómitos matutinos y los olores fuertes ya han pasado y no he tenido que correr mas de urgencia al baño a devolver la comida. Ginny ha venido constantemente a cuidarme cuando Severus ha tenido que irse de viaje por tres días a entregar pedidos de pociones ya que ahora en su laboratorio trabaja de comerciante de pociones y solo de pedidos especiales que hacen en todo el mundo mágico ha pensado contractar a un joven que lo ayude en las entregas para no tener que dejarme esos días sola. Harry y Ron luego de sus trabajos se pasan por aquí a visitarme.

-Mione amor ya conseguí a mi ayudante.

-En serio, me alegra mucho.

-ya no te dejare sola, solo hare las pociones y el las entregara.

-que bien-dije sonriente-Sev mi amor quiero un burrito mexicano.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es un burrito mexicano?

-es una comida de México y se me antoja ahora mismo.

-Hermione de donde lo voy a sacar-dijo.

-no se, pero es lo que quiero y ahora consígueme uno.

-Uhm…

-AHORA¡

Se asusto y esa cara fue un recuerdo muy lindo de ver, salió a toda marcha por la Chimenea a México en busca de mi burrito mexicano, no se por que se me antoja una comida casi al otro lado del mundo pero es lo que quiero en este momento. Me senté haber televisión en un sillón muy cómodo, me estaba quedando dormida al cabo de media hora cuando la chimenea hizo ruido y vi a Sev todo hecho un desastre.

-¿Qué te paso?

Lo mire de arriba abajo y se veía frustrado, tenia toda la ropa manchada de frijoles y manchas de salsa. Me reí y el frunció el ceño.

-No le veo lo gracioso a esto, casi muero buscándote esto-dijo dándome mi burrito-unos tipos no querían aceptar el dinero que les daba, así que me fui y me empezaron a perseguir tirándome toda clases de salsas.

Se veía furioso pero se relajo cuando lo abrase fuertemente y lo bese.

-Gracias, pero ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor que tienes que cumplir todos mis caprichos de mujer embarazada.

-si lo se, pero ir hasta México por esto-señalando el burrito-eso ya es algo extremo ¿Por qué no se te antoja algo de este mundo?

-que se yo-me encogí de hombros.

-mejor comete eso antes de que grite.

-no es para tanto gruñón-me reí.

-si roete todo lo que quieras-se marchaba dando zancadas.

-yo también te amo-me reí entre dientes mientras escuchaba un gruñido.

Cabe decir que el burrito estaba delicioso y me lo comí con un gusto increíble, en la cena quería comida tailandesa ganándome un gruñido de su parte, no tengo culpa que mi pequeño quiera esas cosas y haga sufrir a su papa y he comido como ballena ya que cómo cinco veces al día, el doctor dijo que era algo normal en mi estado y que no debía preocuparme por nada mi bebe esta muy sano y todo iba muy bien. Estábamos en nuestra habitación cómodamente mientras el leía un libro sobre posiciones.

-Sev…

-Uhm…

-quiero un helado.

Suspiro.

-recuérdame no volver a dejarte embarazada.

-si es que puedes dejar las manos tranquilas puede se que te acuerdes-me reí-ahora ve a buscar mi helado.

-pero Mione son las tres de la mañana de donde lo voy a buscar.

Señale la chimenea.

-pues ve a otro país.

-quiero dormir.

-pero es importante para el bebe que cumplas….

-ya voy-se paro rápido y desapareció por la chimenea.

Me quede dormida.

Me levante a orinar por que si no mi vejiga iba a estallar, al Salí vi que Severus iba llegando con dos potes de helado grandes de tres sabores. El reloj daba las seis de la mañana y el apenas iba llegando.

-Aquí tienes así no me pides mas helado por un tiempo.

-que exagerado eres.

-es mejo prevenir que luego lamentar Mione-dijo-ahora déjame llevar esto a la cocina y te traigo tu helado.

Ya tenia seis meses de embarazo y los antojos eran mas frecuentes que antes a mi pobre Severus lo hacia salí a cualquier hora sin importar que fuera de día o de noche el iba con su típico gruñido o una queja pero a la final siempre se iba y volvía con mi pedido. Ginny se la pasaba molestándolo con mis antojos y Harry solo observaba aunque en el fondo se revolcara de la risa pero eso no lo iba a demostrar como Ron que se la pasaba riéndose de él a pesar de su mirada asesina el seguía riéndose mientras yo estuviera cerca. Mi bebe no se dejaba ver si era niño o niña y eso me molestaba un poco ya que tenia ilusión de poder comprarle cosas a una nena o nene. Severus dijo que a la final cuando naciera lo veríamos pero esperar tanto tiempo para mi es un agonía mientras mi bebe este sano y bien con eso me conformo.

-Severus quiero mango con pimienta, sal y un poco de tomate.

-¿Qué? Eso suena asqueroso.

-pero quiero eso-lloriqueé.

-esta bien, esta bien.

Al rato ya tenia lo que había pedido y se veía muy deliciosos que Severus agarro un poco para probar que era lo que tanto me comía con gusto. Agarro una rodaja solo para escupirla de una vez.

-¿Qué mierda me pediste? Esto sabe asqueroso-se bebió una copa de vino-es como si yo mismo te envenenara con sangre de alce.

-que dices pero si esta sabroso y muy rico- yo me lo comía con gusto.

-debes estar de broma por que nadie en su sano juicio comería esta asquerosidad.

Solo me encogí de hombros.

-me voy a trabajar, te amo.

Se levanto para darme un beso en la frente e irse al laboratorio.

**:**

**:**

_**Mi vida ha tomado un rumbo diferente desde que conocí a Severus Snape y no me cansare de repetir cuanto lo amo y quiero, sin el no podría vivir un día más. Nuestro bebe es muy fuerte y sano como su padre, la vida nos sonríe desde que nos mudamos y acomodamos la casa a nuestro gusto. Hemos trabajado duro en la casa de nuestros sueños y la habitación del bebe esta lista y decorada con cosas para bebes, hay una mecedora y muchos juguetes de felpa, los pañales se comprar de diferentes marcas mas de una docena cosa que exagero Severus. Ginny y Harry todavía siguen juntos y planean casarse cuando Ginny termine los estudios, Ron sale con una chica llamada Marisol y hasta ahora todo marcha bien en su relación. Luna lo ultimo que supe de ella es que sale con un chico de su pueblo y se han casado hace un mes. **_

_**El profesor Dumbledore cada mes me envía sus caramelos d limón y una carta para saber como estamos, Minerva solo me envió una carta para decirme lo mal que hacia a estar con un hombre como él y mil cosas ofendientes a Severus a la que yo respondí cortésmente hasta que se me escaparon mil cosas, por lo menos ya no nos molestara. **_

_**Sev trabaja muy duro en las pociones y a mis siete meses de embarazo sigue mis antojos por mas que sean muy alocados y asquerosos para el. Carlos el nuevo ayudante es un chico de 25 años casado que ayuda a Severus a repartir la mercancía mientras Sev le pague bien cosa de la que yo me encargo.**_

_**He decidió que en dos años volveré a estudiar para se medimaga ya que no quiero dejar al bebe solo en sus primeros meses ni un minuto, quiero estar con el cuando diga sus primera palabra o cuando camine. Los dos estamos de acuerdo con la decisión, la vida nos ha traído dolor y tristes pero también nos ha dado a conocer lo que es al mor y la felicidad de las personas que se aman de verdad y es un amor real que nada ni nadie podrían romper a pesar de los esfuerzos de Minerva en separarnos yendo a las autoridades cosa que no sirvió para nada ya que soy mayor de edad y puedo decidir que hacer con mi vida y lo de mi embarazo no se lo tomo muy bien ya que estaba a punto de maldecir a mi bebe si no es por Severus que casi le arranca el cuello. En fin vivimos bien en esta bella casa grande y cómoda que nos ha dado él, no me quejo de nada por que a su lado veo mil estrellas en un paraíso.**_

_**M.G**_

Cerré mi diario que empezó con unas fantasías muy alocadas mías a escribir de mi vida como es ahora. Mis amigos me apoyan mucho en todas las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida y no juzgan lo que realmente quiero.

-Mione mi amor-llamo Severus desde abajo-baja a cenar.

- ya voy!

-Cielo mejor te ayudo no te vallas a resbalar.

-Sev estoy embarazada no invalidad.

-pero no puedes culparme en que me preocupe por ti.

-tengo ganas de agua de limón con sal.

-sigo pensando que eres de otro planeta para pedir esas asquerosidades.

-o mejor una paella americana con mucha salsa de tomate.

-Mione vamos a cenar.

-o tal vez cachapas con queso y mostaza.

-sabes me vas hacer vomitar a mi.

-que nena eres, no aguantas nada-me reí.

Bajamos a la cocina donde Sev había preparado pollo a la naranja viendo en la televisión como un Chef lo hacia ahora vamos haber que tal le ha quedado esta cena. Nos sentamos mientras el iba sirviendo en cada plato una pieza de pollo con arroz y jugo de naranja para mi y él vino.

Hay dios en que estoy de mal humor y le grito a Severus sin ninguna razón lo que el ignora por completo, un día estoy feliz y en la tarde soy una gruñona como él. Lloro por lo que todo así sea algo insignificante, los cambios de humor son una rareza para mi ya que es mi primer bebe y a veces no puedo dejar de reírme solo con ver a Severus haciendo pociones lo único que hace él es mirarme sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Siempre lo acompaño al laboratorio cuando no tengo nada que hacer y hasta una cama tenemos por si me da sueño cosa que pasa en mi estado, el sexo al estar embarazada es genial ya que uno esta muy sensible se siente todo al máximo y agudizado los sentidos al momento en que me toca no puedo evitar gemir.

-Amor prepárame arroz con salsa de tomate con jalapeños y un poco de picante.

-¿Qué? Yo creo que vamos a tener que ir para el doctor-dijo-por que no creo que esos antojos tan raros sean normales.

-deja de hablar tengo hambre.

-ya voy.

-ha y un zumo de naranja con gotas de chocolate.

-que asco-hizo un gesto con la cara lo que me hizo reír.

Estos antojos en verdad son raros pero no saben nada mal a lo que a mi respecta, son una delicia y Severus sabe cocinar muy bien, no hay nada que no sepa hacer por que es increíble en el sexo es mas es un Dios del Sex. Me ha enseñando una pociones para tener relaciones en mi estado que ni sabia que se podían hacer y que cuando naciera el bebe me enseñaría el Kamasustra completo si era necesario.

-Sev…

-Hay no-dijo-creoo… que voy… al baño.

-Severus Snape tu huyendo de mi.-arquee una ceja.

-no como crees.

-bueno, quiero una enchiladas mexicanas. Una pizza hawaiana con refresco ligado con jugo de durazno y unos dulces de chocolate.

-vez, vez eso no es normal.

-no me importa si es de otro mundo eso es lo que quiero.

-voy mama.

-y que sea rápido jovencito.

Los dos nos reímos para luego besarnos, este embarazo ha sido el mas divertido y loco que los dos jamás habíamos imaginado en nuestras vidas desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

**Continuara… **

**N/a: Bueno aquí el capi 12 espero les allá gustado, es siempre un placer escribir para unas lectoras que dejan increíbles Rews. :). Saludos y hasta la próxima chicas.**


	14. Chapter 14 El milagro de la vida

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Capitulo 13 El milagro de la vida.**

A mis ocho meses de embarazo este bebe si se ha movido no para de dar patadas y ser imperativo dentro de mi, es muy fuerte y estoy orgullosa de mi bebe. Dumbledore nos visito hace unos días y nos regalo sus típicos caramelos y un corral rosado que ha Severus le pareció mal ya que no se sabe el sexo del bebe, pero como siempre Dumbledore nos sonrió pícaro y dijo que la íbamos a necesitar. A veces Sev tiene razón es un viejo metiche con oscuros secretos pero simpático en su forma de ser.

La casa ya esta mas que acomoda y amuebla para vivir mas que cómodamente y sinceramente Sev no creyó ver nunca nuestra casa en este estado tan esplendido pero como yo siempre le digo todo se hace con esfuerzo y amor.

Harry y Ginny ahora viven juntos en un departamento y fue difícil convencen a Molly que hasta se desmayo con la noticia que su hijita querida se iba a vivir con un chico si no es por George que la convence y explica Molly se quedaría llorando por tal tragedia. Harry prometió cuidarla y que nada le faltaría a lo que Molly dijo que si le hacia algo él perdería sus bolas en menos de lo que canta un ave.

Ron vive con su novia en New York ya que su sede como auror queda allá, hasta lo que se les va muy por lo que su ultima carta nos dan las felicitaciones por nuestro bebe en camino. Nos han dado juguetes a monto ya sea para niña o niño así que no creo que nos haiga falta mas juguetes de los que ya tenemos.

Minerva bueno de ella no hemos sabido nada desde su ultima carta ofensiva hacia mi familia, se que nunca le agrado Severus para mi pero no tenia que ser tan grosera y mala con el y conmigo solo por que estábamos enamorados y teníamos un bebe en progreso de nacer.

Draco últimamente me visita mucho y hablamos de lo que sea es una buena compañía cuando no se pone hablar de política con Sev que me pone hasta la punto de aburrida.

-Así que Hermione como está mi sobrino-dijo Draco.

-no se sabe si es niño.

-pero podría ser.

-hay tu no cambias.

Negué con la cabeza.

-y mi padrino donde esta.

-fue hacer una entrega personal me dijo y que no tardaba en llegar.

-ha por eso me llamo.

-te ha llamado.

-si me dijo que te cuidara mientras el iba y venia y luego colgó.

-típico de él.

-ya lo conoces no da explicación alguna.

-si tienes razón para que me molesto en preguntar.

-y como te ha ido en tu nueva casa.

-hasta ahora muy bien y me encanta como ha quedado.

-tienes razón para la basura que era antes ahora una belleza de casa.

-oye¡ no era fea.

Alzo una ceja sugestivamente.

-bueno tal vez un poco pera ya no.

-todo fue magia de la reconstrucción.

-si-sonreí.

-Hermione acompáñame a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?

-no te puedo decir es una sorpresa solo sigo ordenes.

-no se… Sev se podría molestar…

-tranquila él ya sabe.

-seguro… por que no quiero hacer nada estúpido que afecte al bebe.

-ya te dije que él sabe.

Lo mire con duda y luego asentí.

Él me tomo de la cintura y nos transporto a un lugar muy elegante.

-vamos.

-no espera… no tengo la ropa adecuada.

-cierto… espera…-hizo un hechizo y en un dos por tres tenia un bello vestido rosa pálido que se pegaba a mi busto y caía suelto hasta las rodillas.-ahora si estas mejor cortesía de mi padrino.

-pero cuando el…

-shhh… es una sorpresa.

Al entrar todo estaba vacio y solo se sentía el aire acondicionado, las luces estaban apagadas y casi no se veía y distinguía algo. Temí por mi estado así que me detuve un momento.

-esta muy oscuro.

-tranquila no hay escalones y todo es seguro solo sígueme que yo te guio.

Al caminar el aroma de la carne asada se adentro a mis fosas nasales haciendo que mi boca se hiciera agua ya que en verdad tenia hablen y quien no en mi estado. El olor a velas aromáticas era muy dulce un olor a chocolate con vainilla. Al entrar mas había una mesa con dos puestos con dos bandejas y dos copas de vino adornada la mesa con un ramo de flores y unas velas, era muy hermoso lo que veía y en el suelo había muchos pétalos rojos.

-bueno hasta aquí llego yo. Suerte y feliz día.

No se a que se refería con feliz día yo solo me despedí de él para ver a Sev parado en un marco con un traje negro muy elegante que se me hizo agua la boca solo de mirarlo en esa pose tan sexy, teníamos un mes que sin relaciones no por que yo no quisiera mas bien por que a él le daba miedo de que al bebe le ocurriera algo.

-Estas muy bella sabía que ese color te quedaría muy bien.

-¿Qué es esto Sev?

-es que ni de tu propio cumpleaños te acuerdas-sonrió de lado.

-¿mi cumpleaños?.

-si mi amor hoy celebraremos al máximo.

-estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que hasta de mi propio cumpleaños me he olvidado.

-ya me di cuenta.-dijo-vamos a cenar pero primero.

Se acerco a mí con una caja de terciopelo negro. Al abrirla había un hermoso collar de diamantes con dos pendientes a juego, era un regalo muy bello y me hizo llorar.

-Es precioso.

-no mas que tu.-me dio la vuelta y me lo puso.

Me ayudo a sentarme en la silla y luego el, me dio un zumo y el vino. Blindamos por un fututo prometedor y feliz, la cena estaba muy buena y cabe decir que como para un batallón mientras que el como siempre un solo plato sin repetir. El postre una tarta de manzana con helado de galletas para mí y el solo café y un panques.

-gracias Sev.

-sabia que te gustaría. Lo planee todo.

-por eso esa salida tan rápida y repentina.

-si, todo por mi mas bello tesoro.

-te amo me haces muy feliz.

-no mas que yo, te amo Mione.

**:**

**:**

Una semana desde mi cumpleaños había pasado y Draco esta vez se quedo conmigo ya que si era verdad esta vez que Severus iba a entregar un paquete en Hogwarts para esta tarde, Harry y Ginny se dieron una visita por aquí mientras los hombres hablaban ella y yo charlamos de las clases y moda.

-y de Herms como es él…

-que el…

-tu sabes Snape en la cama.

Me sonroje mucho.

-Ginny que cosas dices.

-ah tu cara lo dice todo así que es un dios por lo que veo.

-no te diré nada.

-no tienes por que solo quería ver tu reacción y fue digna de ver.

-tonta no cambias.

-bueno ahora dime, como estas.

-muy bien, ya los vómitos y antojos se fueron cosa que agradeció Severus con fervor a Merlín-me reí.

-pobre hombre me compadezco de él, ve que cumplir esas rarezas es muy difícil.

-no es culpa mía que se me antojara eso-dije.

-bueno por lo menos lo hiciste correr.

-en eso tienes razón-nos reímos-quieres helado.

-claro y eso que tienes.

Abrí la nevera, había cuatro potes de helados en el congelador, chocolates blanco y con almendras, caramelos, tortas y más postres.

-Santo Merlín Herms por que tanto.

-es que siempre se me antoja helado-dije.

-ya veo por que el pobre hombre se ve tan demacrado.

-no es cierto.

-y yo que creía que era por el sexo.

-Ginny¡

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Negué con la cabeza ella no tiene remedio alguno para decencia.

El helado lo serví en una bandeja grande para mí y Ginny se sirvió para ella en una taza. Los muchachos solo pidieron café que Draco preparo para no hacerme levantar y hacer algún esfuerzo en vano, debo admitir que el a madurado mucho y será unexcelente esposo cuando tenga a su mujer.

Mientras hablábamos todos animadamente me sentí un poco mal con dolor de cabeza, no quise preocupar a nadie así que actué normal. Al parecer Draco si se dio cuenta ya que es muy observador al igual que Harry los cuales me dijeron que me acompañaban a mi habitación para que descansara un poco, Ginny se quedo conmigo un rato hasta que Harry entro para despedirse y Draco me dijo que cualquier cosa lo llamara. Al cabo de unos minutos que cerré mis ojos me quede profundamente dormida y en un mundo de sueños.

Unos dolores me despertaron de mi sueño no eran muy fuertes por eso no le di importancia así que fui al baño a orinar ya que como mujer embarazada todo el tiempo tengo que ir al baño. En la puerta del baño los dolores aumentaron que no me podía mantener en pie, era algo que podía soportar después de una vida de torturada esto quedaba como algo insignificante pero si dolía que hasta lagrimas me salían.

-DRACO¡

El dolor era fuerte y no podían ser contracciones era muy pronto para que nazca mi bebe aun no tengo ni ocho y medio de meses o los nueve algo estará mal con mi bebe. Me asuste mas cuando rompí aguas y Draco nada que aparecía, camine hasta la cama donde caí de rodillas al piso mientras mi abdomen y cara las enterraba en la cama.

-DRACO MALDITO BASTARDO SUBE DE UNA PUTA VEZ.

Como que ese grito de frustración hizo efecto ya que un Draco muy asustado estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación muy agitado con unos pantalones y el cabello mojado por lo que se estaría bañando.

-¿Qué? Merlín Hermione que paso.

-no se, se supone que el bebe no va a nacer dentro de unas semanas y ahora me estoy asustando. Ahhaha.-grite por otra contracción.

-¿Qué hago? No se que hacer.

El daba vuelta por todas partes y hasta se callo al enredarse con la toalla caída al piso que si hubiera estado en otra situación me hubiera reído pero no era el caso.

-Solo llévame al hospital y trae mi bolso y la pañalera que están en el cuarto del bebe.

Salió corriendo al cuarto del al lado y se tardo como unos cinco minutos por que cuando me di cuenta el me ayudaba a pararme. Bajamos las escaleras con cuidado de que me callera para salir, en el carro de él me dio otra contracción y lo apreté muy fuertemente que chillo como niña.

En el asiento trasero haciendo los ejercicios de respiración que no se por que mierda los hago si no me hacen efecto, Draco conducía a toda velocidad que un policía nos detuvo pero al verme en un estado de dolor nos dejo ir al hospital lo mas rápido posible. Al llegar me atendieron los paramédicos que me colocaron en una camilla y me subieron en la habitación privada que Severus había dispuesto para mí.

-Señora Snape como se siente.

-Doctor Wilson que pregunta es eso… ahahha… me siento como si un auto me pasara por encima.

-la comprendo pero todo esto es natural-dijo.

-¿Qué tiene mi bebe? Se que todavía falta para que nazca y eso me preocupa.

-solo déjeme hacer un ecografía y si quiere llamare a la enfermera para que le coloque una epidural.

-eso estaría bien-dije con una mueca de dolor-me podría llamar al joven que venia conmigo.

-claro señora Snape.

El doctor se fue y entro una enfermera que me hizo darme la vuelta y sentarme, no me podía mover y me inyectó en la espalda, me dijo que en cinco minutos el dolor pasaría. Salió ella y vi que entro Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-mi padrino lo llame y ya viene para acá.

-oh... y como se escucho.

-desesperado que hasta se podía escuchar miedo en su voz.

-me lo imagino.

-y me doy cuenta que te dieron algo para el dolor.

-¿si? Como lo sabes.

-por que no estas gritando y maldiciendo como en todo el camino al hospital.

Me sonroje mucho y el rio entre dientes.

-no sabia que conocías tantas maldiciones Hermione mi padrino como que no sabe eso.

-de hecho no.

-lo supuse y casi me matas-exagero-me ibas a dejar sin un brazo al salir de tu casa y el grito desgarrador que diste en el auto. Por Merlín una mujer embarazada es un peligro.

Me carcajee.

-HERMIONE ¿Dónde estas?

En el pasillo se escucho un alboroto grande, Draco salió haber que ocurría y yo ya me imaginaba de quien se traba pero lo malo fue que los paramédicos tuvieron que sedar a Severus por llegar como un loco al hospital y gritar.

Al lado de mi cama había otra donde Severus estaba durmiendo por el sedante y Draco no borraba su sonrisa del rostro con solo verlo.

-si sabe que te ríes a sus espaldas eres hombre muerto.

-lo se pero hay que aprovechar no todos los días sedan a Severus Snape y hasta lo grabe y subí a YouTobe.

-date por muerto.

-pero valió la pena lastima que moriré antes de tiempo.

El doctor quedo en hacerme una ecografía pero el tiempo se fue y me dijo que no se podría hacer y que me iban a preparar para el parto, Severus despertó y se fue directamente hacia donde yo estaba y me beso.

-estaba muy preocupado por ti, pensé que Draco me llamaba por otra cosa enloquecí cuando me dijo que estabas en el hospital.

-tranquilo todo esta bien.

-temí por ti y el bebe.

-todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.

-Señor Snape vaya a cambiarse si quiere ver el nacimiento de su niño o niña.

Con un gruñido Severus obedeció y siguió a una enfermera a la salida para al cabo de unos diez minutos venir vestido un una bata igual que el doctor con tapadera de boca y gorro. El dolor estaba haciendo acto de presencia otra vez y solo hacia muecas para contener un grito.

Me acomodaron en la camilla con las piernas bien abiertas y Severus solo sostenía mi mano, Draco entro vestido como Severus y con una cámara. El rostro de él mostraba una sonría burlesca y alegre.

-muy bien señora Snape a la cuenta de tres pujara mientras la enfermera cuenta hasta diez y usted cojera aire y volverá a pujar comprende.

-si doctor.

-Voy a ser tío que emoción-dijo Draco.

-uno…

-te amo cielo-dijo Severus.

-dos…

-lo grabare todo-dijo Draco.

-tres puje.

-aahaa…

La enfermera contaba mientras yo pujaba y sentía un dolor en mi parte baja no un dolor intenso como en mi vientre pero si un dolor, apreté mas la mano de Severus y el me estaba tranquilizando.

-cállate Sev, trata de pasar una sandia por un hueco del tamaño del limón y luego halamos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos antes mi reacción menos el doctor y la enfermera que solo reían.

-puje.

Volví a pujar y esta vez le encaje las uñas en la mano a él que contuvo en grito de dolor.

-ya se ve la cabeza solo un poco mas y nacerá su pequeño.

El sudor perlaba mi frente y mi respiración estaba agitada.

-Merlín Hermione la cámara lo esta captando todo pero no creo que te guste ver como el cuerpo de la mujer se abre así-dijo Draco.

-que dices Draco-Sev se levanto para mirar abajo.

-Padrino no creo que sea prudente que lo haga….

Fue en vano lo que Draco dijo ya que Severus se desmayo al ver de donde estaba saliendo el bebe.

-Sev mi amor que tienes.

-tranquila señora Snape esto se ve todo los días solo esta desmayado. Sara querida dale a olor sales a señor.

-si doctor.

-y usted señora siga pujando que este bebe nacerá pronto.

La enfermera se agacho en el suelo a atender a Sev mientras yo seguía en trabajo de parto.

-lo grabe todo hasta el desmayo del año-dijo Draco fingiendo llorar-lo subiré a YouTobe.

-aaaahhh… no vivirás para mañana.

-como te dije antes esto lo vale.

Al rato Severus se despertó y volvió a estar a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, puje una vez más y un llanto hizo que mis ojos soltaran lágrimas. El doctor lo estaba atendiendo.

-papa quiere cortar el cordón umbilical-dijo el doctor dándole unas tijeras a Sev que lo hizo-bueno Señora Snape mire a su hermoso Hijo.

Me coloco a mi bebe en mi pecho donde lo bese con amor mientras seguía llorando.

-ahora lo llevaremos a una incubadora y le haremos exámenes para saber si esta al cien por ciento sano.

-ahahahaha-grite.

-¿Qué pasa? Que tienes Herms.

-me duele…

-lo se señora Snape no hemos terminado mis sospechas estaban en lo cierto.

-¿Qué quiere decir doctor?-pregunto Severus serio.

-que van a tener otro bebe.

-¿Qué¿-dijimos Severus y yo.

-puje…

-otro sobrino esto es mejor de lo que pensé-dijo Draco con su cámara grabando todo.

Hice caso a las indicaciones del doctor y puje varias veces hasta que otro llanto más agudo resonó en la habitación haciendo llorar de nuevo.

-es una niña-dijo el doctor.-mire a su nena señora.

Puso a mío bella hija en donde minutos antes estaba mi bebe, le bese la cabecita y se la llevaron a la incubadora ya que era muy pequeña.

Los doctores me limpiaron y curaron todo, ya no había más dolor y lo más importante que Sev estaba conmigo en este momento mas feliz de nuestras vidas. Draco también estuvo y eso lo hace muy importante aunque Severus tal ves lo mate cuando se entere de lo que hizo.

-Bueno me retiro haber a mis sobrinos y no se preocupen lo grabe todo -sonrió de oreja a oreja Draco.

-gracias Draco.

-de nada padrino fue un placer.

Me instalaron en otra habitación mas cómoda y había muchas flores y regalos, Ginny y Harry junto a Ron, su novia y toda su familia fueron a conocer a mis bebes que después de tres días en el hospital me los iban a traer para verlos. Dumbledore también estaba molestando a Sev como siempre.

La enfermera venia con dos incubadora y me tendió a mis nenes en los brazos y a cada uno los bese en su cabecita, eran tan pequeños y muy frágiles me parecían. Severus aunque con miedo cargo a su hijo en brazos con orgullo.

-son muy bellos Herms-dijo Harry.

-si Mione están para comérselos-dijo Ginny.

-caramelos de limón.

-no profesor yo hablo de los bebes-se explico Ginny.

-entiendo, pues hijo estoy orgulloso de ti y estos bebes son parecidos a ti.

-Uhm…

-Siempre tan comunicativo.

-ya lo conoce-dije.

-ya sabia yo que eran dos-dijo.

-ha por eso la otra cuna-dije atando cabos.

-claro niña si no por que lo iba hacer.

-y por que no nos dijo nada-dijo un frustrado Severus.

-y arruinar la sorpresa yo creo que no-se carcajeo.

-viejo metiche-susurro Severus.

-hijo gruñón.

Se empezaron a pelear como niños de cinco años y todos reíamos hasta que Ron me pregunto alago.

-¿y como se llamaran?-dijo Ron

-bueno… Sev y yo les presentamos a Serenity Marie Snape Granger y Severus Junior Snape Granger.

-hay que lindos nombres-dijo Ginny.

-por lo menos a bebe le pega lo Severus ya que es la viva imagen del ogro gruñón-dijo Albus.

Todos reímos ante su comentario, al rato que se fueron todos les di de comer a mis bebes uno en cada pecho mientras él me miraba con intensidad a lo que yo solo sonreí con amor y le tiraba un beso.

-creo que me pondré celoso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-ellos están tocando lo que es mío.

Me reí.

-pues ahora es de ellos ya que contiene su comida.

-lo se y los amo a los tres-dijo besándome.

-yo también los amo.

**Fin**

**Continuara…**

**N/a: Penúltimo capitulo TT-TT ya solo falta el epigolo y a llorar por mi historia que se acaba. Solo quiero terminarla para seguir con todo un mal entendido ok chicas(os) es un capitulo final muy bello y me gusto como lo hice. Bueno les agradezco a todas por sus Rews y alertas chicas son las mejores y siempre van dedicada esta historia para ustedes no lo olviden. Mi facebook es: Stephania. Cardozo. 5 (así como esta escrito pero pegado con los puntos y todo por que aquí después no sale). Saludos.**


	15. Chapter 15 Epigolo

**Diario Prohibido**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Primero que todo los personajes de Harry Potter no nos me pertenecen si no a la fabulosa J. K. Rowling nosotras solo los usamos para hacer nuestros fics o adaptaciones. La historia si es de nuestra autoridad así que ojo para que no allá problemas, y discúlpennos si hay errores ortográficos, la historia es Rated: M así que ya están advertidas contiene Lemon. Disfruten ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Epigolo**

Mis niños a sus cinco días de haber nacido por fin nos habían dado de alta y Severus nos llevo a nuestra humilde casa donde esta muy atentos de nosotros tres para que nos pasara algún accidente subiendo y bajando las escaleras. Estos días fueron horribles para mi y Severus ya que los niños se paraban a la una o tres de la mañana cuando ni si quiera se habían quedado dormido a la medianoche. Los dos éramos un equipo para atender a los niños si era un pañal sucio o leche materna, los llantos no cesaban hasta que por fin se quedaron dormidos a las cinco de la mañana y nosotros a dormir.

**TOC, TOC, TOC.**

-Mierda el quien sea lo matare-dijo Severus mirando el reloj que marcaba las siete y media de la mañana.

-ve haber quien es y bótalo-dije.

Los niños volvieron a llorar y mientras Severus me daba a los dos me baje el camisón y empecé alimentarlos, el bajo las escaleras y yo lo esperaba hasta que mis niños terminaron de comer.

-Mione estas decente amor-grito Sev detrás de la puerta.

-si.

Al entrar vi a Ginny, Harry y Draco merándome con una sonrisa.

-Hola Herms, duerman ustedes dos mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de estos dos angelitos-dijo Ginny mientras los cargaba.

-estas segura tu no sabes nada de bebes-dije

-tu tampoco y por algo se llama la primera vez en algo ¿no?

Suspire.

-Sev que dices tú.

-que se los lleven así recuperamos fuerza para la noche-dijo metiéndose en la cama.

-bien, ya esta decidido.-dijo una Ginny alegre.

-Bueno padrino no te preocupes los cuidaremos bien.

-mas les vale a los tres-dijo gruñendo.

-descanse, Mione adiós-dijo Harry.

Al irse todos Severus se acomodo conmigo en la cama y nos dejamos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo hasta que ya no fui consiente de nada solo del abrazo cálido de él.

Estaba soñando que me despertaban con besos y unas caricias en el cuello y mi sueño se estaba volviendo algo caliente ya que tenia meses sin sexo y era algo que necesitaba con urgencia pero me daba vergüenza decírselo a Severus no vaya a pensar que era una ninfómana o algo así, una ligera caricia por mi mejilla me hizo despertar y encontrarme con esos ojos que tanto adoro y amo.

-Buenas Tardes mi amor.

-hola-dije.

-te prepare el almuerzo.

-gracias.

Pollo en salsa con puré de papas y una ensalada cruda que se veía muy rico todo, el siempre ha sabido cocinar a lo exquisito y no tengo quejas al momento de que me cocine. Un jugo de naranja me ayudo a pasar la comida no me fuera atragantar, estábamos solos en la casa y eran las dos de la tarde y los muchachos no llegarían hasta las nueve de la noche con mis tesoros así que teníamos la casa para hacer travesuras perversas, bueno que va siempre saca mi mente mi lado pervertido si estoy a solas con el y ahora mas que no hemos tenido sexo en meses lo quiero sentir en todo mi ser. Termine la comida y el se llevo la bandeja mientras yo me iba a bañar y cepillarme los dientes, unos veinte minutos en la ducha lavándome el pelo y cepillándome los dientes salí en bata donde Severus se quedo sin aliento mirándome boquiabierto mi senos ya que la bata estaba entre abierta y dejaba ver toda una línea desde mis senos hasta mi vagina.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?-le di una sonrisa burlona.

-todo, todo en ti me gusta, encanta y fascina.

Se fue acercando a mí con rapidez poniendo su mano sobre mi mejilla. Tiene puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta negra. Le da un aspecto vagamente siniestro, pero me gusta. Sus ojos oscuros brillan por mí.

Él me besa, y sus manos de inmediato se mueven a mis redondos y grandes pechos. Lo beso más fuerte. Él mueve sus manos a mi pequeña cintura. Poco a poco me lleva al borde de la cama.

-eres divina-me besa de nuevo-estos meses sin saborearte y enterrarme en ti fueron pura condena.

Severus empieza quitándose sus zapatos y los calcetines, mientras me besa, de pie junto a nuestra cama. Yo me río. Me quito las pantuflas y luego llego hasta mi bata.

Él me levanta y me sienta en la cama. Él sigue besándome. Me quita la bata por completo.

Besa mis pechos. Me estremezco. Puedo sentir como la humedad se acumula entre mis piernas, Luego comienza a besarme el cuello y las orejas, luego mis pechos otra vez. Estoy jadeando. Baja sus manos hasta mi vagina y me mete dos dedos dentro. Me estremezco, y me pongo más húmeda.

Se baja la cremallera de sus pantalones, y se encoge de hombros de forma rápida, quitándose los bóxers también. Él respira con dificultad.

-no puedo esperar mas-dijo con voz ronca.

Él se inclina y con sus manos guía su pene dentro de mí. Se siente tan grande. Lo empuja suavemente en mi tan profundo como sea posible. Siento un placer agudo en el interior que hace que grite su nombre.

Él me mira a los ojos cuando empieza a empujar dentro de mí. Yo gimo, y se siente bien tan bien. Si muy bien. Él la mete y saca unos minutos más y siento como una sensación crece dentro de mí. Es como si quisiera de él más y mas. Para que valla más profundo o más rápido o algo así. El placer es maravilloso. Nunca he sentido nada como esto antes. Yo ni siquiera me he masturbado por el embarazo. Entonces, de repente, hay una explosión de placer, tan exquisita que no lo puedo creer. Yo me quejo mientras mis músculos se aprietan contra su voluntad.

Poco después, Severus gime y se corre dentro de mí.

-Eres tan exquisita como siempre amor.

-eso lo se yo-me rio.

Al cabo de dos hora más de sexo intenso con Severus nos levantamos para irnos a bañar juntos. En la ducha el empieza a besarme con fervor mientras con su mano me recorre desde le muslo izquierdo hasta mi clítoris y empieza a estimularlo, con su otra mano entre sus dedos índices y medio me pellizca el pezón dándome una sensación de placer que recorre mi cuerpo y lo lleva al éxtasis.

Me humedezco con solo su tacto y cuando sus labios atrapaban unos de mis pezones erectos con su labios y su lengua haciendo círculos en el mientras yo gimo por esa sensación, agarro sus cabellos como forzándolo a que me mamara los senos y de él ninguna queja salía solo un leve gruñido de aprobación. Un dedo se introduce en mi de manera rápida y fácil haciendo que yo me sobresaltara y el sonriera malévolo por tal reacción de mi parte, otro dedo agrego en mi interior dándome mas placer a cada momento haciéndome estremecer y llegar a un grandioso orgasmo colosal.

Con sus manos fuertes me levanto haciendo me que me sostuviera de su hombros y enroscara mis piernas en sus caderas y con un beso devastado y nuestras lenguas compitiendo en una lucha sin fin en saborearnos el uno al otro. De una sola estocada lo sentí en lo mas profundo de mi matriz y cada movimiento era preciso, rápido y profundo que solo hacia que gritara de placer y le rogara por mas en lo que mis uñas se le enterraron en los hombros con un gruñido de un león los dos llegamos al orgasmo de una manera tan alucinante que casi me desmayo y algunas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

**:**

**:**

Después de pasar tantas horas teniendo sexo en cualquier lugar de la casa sin dejar ningún lugar santo de nuestras lascividad a excepción del cuarto de nuestros niños. Harry Y Ginny al cabo de las nueve y media nos llevaron a nuestros hijos ya cenados y dormidos en sus canastitas como unos angelitos muy bellos.

Han pasado tres meses increíble con mi familia y ya ha llegado al fin el día de nuestra boda, Luna y Ginny me preparan para estar lista antes de la ceremonia en una pequeña iglesia y después de que Severus volviera a su edad normal así de repente no me afecto en lo mas mínimo ya que esta igual que antes y mas guapo. Mi peinado estaba recogido dejando la mitad de mi pelo suelto en bucles muy bien hechos y un maquillaje suave con mis labios rojos pasión y unas joyas de esmeraldas de la madre de Severus. El vestido era de princesa y muy bellos, blanco ya que por mas que le digiera a Sev que lo quería color champan el insistía en que debía ir de blanco cosa que a la final accedió y ahora estoy completamente enamorada de este divino vestido que escogí, tiene diamantes y encaje y una lencería roja debajo de él "sorpresa de Severus" cabe decir.

El profesor Dumbledore es el que me lleva al altar y mis hijos vestidos con sus ropitas blancas los sostiene Luna y Draco ya que Ginny y Harry son los padrinos. Después de enterarse Severus por medio del Diario Mágico que había sido la estrella mas famosos en YouTobe por esos videos subidos por Draco casi le da un infarto y Draco salió casi muerto después de vomitar todo el tiempo y con una diarrea ya que Severus le había dado un laszante y paso cinco días enteros en su caso y casi lo encontramos deshidratado por todo lo que había defecado se podría decir.

Minerva jamás volvió a dirigirme la palabra y así esta bien ya que no quiero problemas a futuros con Severus y ella. Draco no dejaba de burlarse cada vez que podía de Sev de los videos del parto y el escándalo del hospital.

Al llegar junto a mi amado el cura nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y al bendecir nuestra unión al cabo de una hora termino todo y la gente nos empezó a felicitar y dar sus bendiciones. En la recepción en el hotel mas cario y lujoso del mundo mágico Severus había que fuera hay aunque yo me negaba por lo caro que era a él no parecía importarle lo caro y costosos que fuera cualquier cosa y como no si no me había dicho que en su cuanta bancaria era mas rico que un Dios y que tenia unas empresas de publicidad a lo que el contesto que jamás se lo había preguntado haciéndome solo suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

Salimos al balcón principal quedaba al lago y la luna con las estrellas brillaban mas que nunca con todo su esplendor haciéndome sonreír. El me abrazo por la cintura y besarme con amor.

-Eres feliz.

-mas que cualquier persona en esta vida.

-te amo.

-te amo Sev y no cambiaria nada en mi vida.

-yo tampoco-me beso-tu eres lo que siempre había deseado y querido y ahora me has dado mas de lo que he soñado.

-nunca pensé ser tan feliz y dichosa como lo soy pero tu eres mi razón de vivir.

-y tu mi luz –dijo-te amo recuérdalo siempre.

-me amaras hasta que muera Sev.

-no, por mucho mas que eso.

Con un besos apasionado el sello su promesa de amarme hasta el infinito y cada vez que volvíamos a reencarnar el siempre seria mi alma gemela para toda vida y sin importar que tan difícil fuera la situación y escenarios el y yo siempre estaríamos juntos.

"_**Por que la vida me mostro que el amor y los sentimientos son valorados y queridos si estas con la persona a quien amas de verdad y eso me ocurrió a mi y cada momento y recuerdo de mi vida lo guardare en mi corazón por que mi alma y espíritu siempre sabrá a quien le pertenezco por muy lejos que estemos el uno del otro siempre nos amaremos. Mis hijos formaron sus familias y nos bendijeron con unos nietos muy bellos y encantadores y después de los gemelos fuimos bendecidos por unos trillizos a los que amamos muchos y las bromas de Draco no cesaban con que si seguía Severus apuntando bien seriamos mas grande que la familia Weasley, a mis setenta años de edad todavía recuerdo claramente la risa y el fervor como Sev me llamaba y acariciaba, todos estos años junto a él me hicieron muy feliz a cada segundo, minutos, horas, días y meses estando a su lado. Ginny y Harry después de tener a sus tres hijos felices y casados Y Draco se Caso con Luna quien lo diría y tuvieron dos hijos que se parecían mucho a ellos. Los recuerdos desde que me enamore perdidamente hasta llegar a mi vejes y prometerle a mi Sev que cuando llegara el momento de reunirme con el al otro mundo me iría feliz y tranquila sabiendo que mis hijos estaban bien y contentos, yo extrañe a Sev por diez años desde su muerte y me hizo prometer que seria feliz y no cometiera una locura en su ausencia y ahora por fin en esta cama 17 de octubre me voy a reunir con mi murciélago de las mazmorras gruñón. Te amo y siempre tuya Hermione. "**_

_**M.G**_

**N/A: bueno yo misma llore con este final y las cosas de la vida que da, TT-TT Hermione y Severus por siempre juntos es algo que me encanta y gracias a todas ustedes chicas por seguirme hasta el final y prometo seguir todo un mal entendido cuando me inspire ya que estoy es inspirada pero en otra historia y si no lo hago se va mi musa. Espero que les allá gustado y en dejen sus Rew *w* saludos y se les quiere.**


End file.
